The Other Gilbert Sister
by XxsophieCxX
Summary: What if Elena had a twin sister? After their parents death she ran away but after founders day she comes back. How will she deal when she's thrown in to a world with vampires, werewolves, witches and most importantly doppelgangers exist? season2 COMPLETED
1. The return

I looked up at the passing sign. 'Welcome to Mystic falls' my home, at least it used to be my home. Up until my parents died; a fatal car accident that killed them and saved my sister. My identical twin sister to be exact. The sign filled me with dread but also with a sense of comfort. I left my home town because i couldn't deal with the grief and the pity stares that i got when i walked outside. Everyone went out of their way to make me feel better. That's the problem with small towns everyone knows everyone and when something happens they gossip about it and whisper behind your back. I hate that. Your business should stay your business.

I pressed one of the buttons on the panel of the car down and the window slowly started to come down. The wind immediately ran in to the car and blew my brunette waves around my face. In a few minutes I'd be home I'd get to see my sister, my brother and my aunt again. I turned in my seat to look at the driver. Brown short curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes there was no doubt he is hot. If i was just a few years older but that would be kind of weird since I've dated his nephew and he used to baby sit me as a kid. Oh well one can dream. "So why are you going back to Mystic falls Mason?" I asked. "When you left you said you were never going to go back."

He turned his eyes off the road to gaze at me for a moment. "My brother died." He whispered.

"Mayor Lockwood died?" I gasped shocked. "How?"

He returned his eyes back to the road. "A fire, the wiring in your family's old building caught fire and he was inside."

"I'm sorry i didn't know."

He shrugged. "So why are you back? I didn't even know you'd left until i saw you."

"I left after my parents death and I'm on my way back because i got tired of running, i missed my family, I've been gone a year so i figured it was time to come home."

"Well home we are." Mason said as the car rolled to a stop just outside the Lockwood mansion which was buzzing with people. "It's a wake." Mason explained as he stepped out of the car slamming the door behind him.

"Well, well, well the black sheep returns." Called a very familiar voice.

A smile spread across my face as i stepped out the car. "Make that two black sheep." I smirked.

He looked at me confused for a moment. "Elena, what are you doing with Mason?"

"I'll give you a clue I'm not Elena."

A grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up. "Danielle?" He asked shocked.

"The one and only." I laughed but when he didn't make any sort of movement i frowned. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to give me a hug?"

He mentally shook himself then ran over to me and pulled me in to a hug. "It's good to see you." He whispered.

"It's good to see you too, and I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks you can go on inside Bonnie and Elena are already inside."

"Okay thanks, I'll see you later. Thanks for the ride Mason."

"Any time." He smiled.

I gave a quick wave before i made my way inside. It hadn't changed but then again I'd only been gone a year. I walked around for a while trying to search for my sister but i gave up as my efforts turned futile. So instead i walked over to the side of the house and gazed out the window. "Hello." I turned to the right to see a man beside me. He had raven black hair and ice blue eyes, there was no doubt he was gorgeous.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked being polite.

"I kissed you thought you kissed me back doppelganger high jinx, how do you think I'm doing?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I questioned confused.

"Why is it such a big surprise that i would kiss you?"

"I think you have me confused-" But he cut me off.

"I'm not confused Elena, this thing that's been going on between us. It not all in my head and you know it, it's not all one sided-" Before he had a chance to continue i but in.

"I'm not Elena."

His eyes turned dark as he grabbed my arm in an iron like grip causing me to wince. "Katherine." He snarled.

"Who?" I asked as i tried to pull my arm away but it was no use he was too strong. If he applied anymore pressure my bone would break.

"Don't play games with me." He hissed.

"Ow! Your hurting me.!" Tears threatened to fall but i tried to blink them back. With my free hand i put all my strength in to it and swung it towards his face connecting it with his nose. He let go of my arm and stumbled back shocked. He tipped his head to the side and watched me curiously as i rubbed my arm.

"You're weak, if you were Katherine you'd be strong."

"Gee thanks dick head." I snapped.

"And if you were Elena you'd recognize me, or slap me. She slaps she doesn't punch." He smirked.

"I told you that asshole."

"And you have quite a mouth on you. So who exactly are you?"

"Her sister." I snapped. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open but i didn't wait for his reply i stormed off down the corridor. I didn't look where i was going as i rubbed my arm which was now throbbing with pain, so i didn't see the person until they knocked it to me and i fell to the ground. I looked up to see a familiar caramel colored face. "Jeeze Bonnie." I mumbled as i pulled myself to my feet.

"Elena, i just rang you, you said you were only just leaving."

"Wrong twin." I muttered.

A smile broke out on her face as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tightly against her chest. "Dani?"

"Surprise." I laughed.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"About an hour ago."

"It's so good to finally have you back. It's been such a long and complicated year, you wouldn't believe in half the stuff that's happened here."

"Try me, the stuff i found out before i left would make me sound crazy but anyway enough of talk about the past, where's Care? She's usually the first person at these events mostly because she's the one who helps organize them."

"You mean you haven't heard?" I shook my head as i waited for her to continue. "Caroline's in the hospital, she had a car crash." My eyes widened as my mouth hung agape in shock. "But you don't need to worry, she made an amazing recovery. I think they'll be releasing her tomorrow or the day after." She explained.

I let out a breath, i didn't realize I'd been holding. "So she's not seriously hurt?"

"No but I'm sure she'd love to see you, you should visit her later." She suggested.

"I will." I nodded.

"Bonnie?" A voice just like my own questioned. I turned around to meet the eyes of my twin who had a look crossed between worry, fear and disbelief on her face.

"DANI?" Jenna screamed as she dropped the bag she was holding and leapt in my arms hugging me.

"Hey aunt Jenna." I laughed at her eager ness.

"You're back." She said as she pulled back amazed. I watched as Elena gave Bonnie a hesitant look. Bonnie nodded then Elena pulled me in to a hug as well.

"I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much. Are you staying for good?" She asked as she sniffled, tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, that's if Jenna will let me have my room back." I smiled innocently at Jenna who laughed.

"You don't even need to ask."

"And we meet again." A masculine voice purred behind me. I turned around to meet the blue eyed man who I'd met five minutes earlier. "Elena are you not going to introduce me to your sister?" He asked looking at Elena.

"Damon this is Danielle, Danielle this is Damon."

I looked at Jenna who was glaring at Damon. "Please tell me he's not your boyfriend." I said glancing at Elena.

"He's not her boyfriend." Jenna answered still glaring at him. "He just wishes he was."

"Good he's a douche bag. Look what he did to me." I rolled up my jacket sleeve and showed them the bruises that were already appearing.

Jenna grabbed my hand and pulled my arm out to inspect it. She lightly touched one of the purple marks and i winced. "If you come anywhere near my nieces again i swear to god you'll regret it." She warned as she let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry, i mistook her for someone else." He said as he locked eyes with Elena then he turned back to me. "I'm truly sorry, Dani. Can i call you Dani?" He asked smirking as he waited for my reaction as though I'd fall for his charms.

"No." I said sternly.

"No?" He asked confused.

"N.O" I spelled. "The opposite to yes." I said sarcastically. He looked stunned but i ignored him and turned my attention back to Jenna and Elena. "So where's my annoying baby bro?"

"He went off in search of a bathroom." Elena answered as she tried to cover her amusement at my bluntness with Damon.

"Great, I'll see you guys later." I called.

I followed the corridors and moved past the crowds of people all gathered to celebrate the mayor's life. Finally the talking started to die down and this part of the house grew quiet. "Sorry about your dad. I remember after my parents died everyone came to my house saying what great people they were."

"Yeah but in your case it was true. My dad's a dick."

"Yeah, he was." I answered from the doorway.

They both turned to me. "Elena you can't say that." Jeremy scolded.

"Not Elena and it's true so i can. Hello again Ty."

"Hi, fancy joining us Dani?" He asked as he held out a flask for me.

Jeremy jumped up hearing my name and pulled me in to a hug. Boy was i popular today. "I would love to." I said as i took the flask from Tyler and took a swig. The alcohol burned on the way down but i didn't mind. The flask was ripped from my grip and i looked up to see Mason standing beside me. Jeremy and Tyler looked away guilty while i just smiled at Mason.

"Don't you two have somewhere else to be i need to speak to Ty."

"Buzz kill." I muttered as i grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him from the room.

"So when'd you get back?" He asked.

"Today, about an hour ago."

"How long are you staying?" He questioned.

"As long as you'll have me." I smiled.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his chest. "You're never gonna leave then." He laughed. "I missed you." He smiled sheepishly.

I laughed. "Missed you too Jer." We walked outside like that, a brother and sister catching up for lost time. I didn't realize how much I'd missed my brother till now. We looked and saw Elena up ahead with some guy on a bench.

"That's her boyfriend Stefan." Jeremy commented as he saw me looking.

"He's hot." I stated.

"Ew." Jeremy grimaced making me laugh.

"Put that shirt down Fabio." Damon said as he approached them.

"Nah I'd leave it." I laughed. Jeremy smacked my arm but laughed despite himself.

Stefan pulled his shirt down and Elena turned to look at me and then Stefan as she introduced us. "Dani this is Stefan my boyfriend and Stefan this Danielle my sister."

I shook Stefan's hand before looking back at Elena. "Can i borrow your car to visit Caroline?"

"Yeah sure." She fished out her keys from her pocket and handed them over to me. "Don't crash." She warned.

"I'll try but I'm not promising. You coming Jer?"

"You can drop me off at home on your way." He answered.

"It was nice to meet you Stefan." I turned to Damon who was smirking at me. "You not so much." His smirk dropped and he glared at me not at all amused, so i took that as my queue to leave.

I walked in to the hospital and the receptionist told me her room. "Ohh Caroline." I called as i walked in through the door. I waved the bag of food i brought with me and immediacy jumped up in bed.

"Dani you're back!" She cried. "And you brought McDonalds." I threw her the bag and she eagerly opened it and started to eat. "You do not understand how bad hospital food is." She moaned as she bit in to the big mac. "God, i love you this, it's amazing."

I smiled no matter what happens Caroline will always be Caroline. "You called me Dani?" I asked.

"Yeah so?" She said confused.

"No one can tell me and Elena apart."

"I can, you're my best friend; don't get me wrong Bonnie and Elena are great friends and my best friends too but they're no you. I mean they gave me get well soon cards you got me a maccy Ds, it shows how much you know me."

"I love you too Care." I smiled as i took a seat beside the bed.

"You missed so much this year. Did you know I'm now dating Matt?" She gushed, her happiness clearly displayed on her face.

"Really you and Matt?" I questioned disbelievingly. "You and Matt are complete opposites. I mean Matts kind, compassionate, friendly, nice and you're… you." She slapped my arm playfully and we both burst out laughing.

"Opposites attract." She defended after she stopped laughing.

"Well as long as you're happy. But I've got to go now, I've still got to unpack all my clothes and stuff, but i promise I'll come visit you tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks for coming and for the food."

I gave her a hug and said. "No problem I'll bring you more tomorrow." I turned to walk out and ran straight in to my mirror image. "Elena hey." I looked her up and down and raised my eyebrows in confusion. "You changed clothes and curled your hair in less than an hour that must be a new record." I laughed but she only looked at me confused. "I'll see you back at home unless you want me to wait and I'll give you a ride."

She smiled. "No, it's alright you go ahead I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go the first chapter, i promise it will get better but i would love to hear your feedback so if you could review i would be very grateful, thanks.<strong>_

_**Sophie :)**_


	2. Brave new world

_My arms snaked up and wrapped around his neck as his mouth attacked mine. He pushed me backwards until we hit the wall but that didn't stop us. His hands moved from my hips and cupped my ass lifting me up. I took the hint and wrapped my legs around his waist. The wind blew against my hair and a gasp escaped my lips as I felt soft sheets beneath me. We'd moved and I hadn't even heard his feet touch the ground. Our lips broke away from each other and we were both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath. I looked up in to his ice blue eyes. Damon noticed me staring and smirked. Then his face started to change. The white in his eyes turned to blood as black and blue veins pulsated just beneath his skin. His head snapped back and his mouth opened to reveal two long canines. I screamed as I pushed him back. This caught him by surprise and he stumbled off the bed. I jumped up and looked for something to defend myself. A wooden chair sat in the corner so I rushed towards it. I picked it up and threw it to the ground with all my strength. It broke in to pieces so I grabbed one. As soon as I turned around I plunged the stake forwards knowing he was standing behind me. He moaned in pain and dropped to his knees. He smirked up at me and he laughed. "You're stronger than I gave you credit for."_

I groaned as someone shook my arm furiously disturbing me from my un-peaceful slumber. "Dani wake up." The voice of my twin screeched in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to glance at the clock then turned my angry eyes on her.

"You woke me up at 7am." I growled.

"You need to help me and Bonnie set up for the school carnival."

"I don't go to school anymore so I don't have to help out." I said as I pulled the covers back over my head.

"Jenna's re-enrolling you."

"So? I'm still not helping."

"If you don't help you'll face the wrath of Caroline."

I groaned but threw the covers off. "Fine, I'm up."

She laughed. "Meet me downstairs in 10."

"Make it 20." I mumbled as I stumbled in to the bathroom to shower.

15 minutes later I emerged from my room showered and dressed. It was hot outside so I threw on a pair of shorts with a plain pink t-shirt. Elena drove us to school, seems as it was her car and all. As soon as my eyes locked on to my old school I knew that it was going to be a very long and boring day. Students and the crew from the carnival were running around setting up all the different stalls and carrying boxes filled with stuffed animals. I opened the car door and dragged myself out. Jeremy got out as well and we both gave each other looks of torture. We looked up at the school entrance to see Elena already out of the car and heading towards Bonnie. "If you trip me up I can fake having a sprained ankle and go home." I whispered to Jeremy.

A grin spread across his face. "I would but then I'd be left here all on my own. Sorry sis if I'm staying you're staying."

"You're so mean." I muttered as I slapped his arm playfully.

"I'll see you later." I didn't even have time to ask him where he was going before he threw his bag over his shoulder and jogged off.

"-since he killed Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

I frowned. "Who killed Jer because it looks to me as if he's fine?"

They both jumped when they heard me speak and spun round to face me. "F-figure of s-speech." Elena stuttered.

"Weird." I laughed. "So what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked.

Bonnie handed me a bag of stuffed animals. "They need taking to that stall over there." I walked over to the stall and ripped open the plastic bag. I neatly placed them on the shelf. It wasn't even 9 o'clock and I was already bored out of my brains, God help me.

* * *

><p>I ditched Elena half way through the day and returned home. She'll probably kill me for it later but it was just so boring. I had another shower but this time washed my hair and left it to dry naturally. I changed in to a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt and 3 inch black wedges. Seems as Elena still has the car I had to walk back to the carnival but I didn't mind, it would make my hair dry quicker.<p>

When I finally made it back to the school it was already buzzing with life. I walked down one of the dimmed corridors following the noise of cheering. It wasn't long before I found the source. Tyler was sat at a table opposite another bloke; they both had their arms on the table and their hands locked together. "Come on Ty." I shouted as I approached. He smiled at me before slamming the other guys hand down on the table. It wasn't long before Mason sat down at the table. Sadly he won Tyler so he got to play on. "I'll see you later Ty, I've got to find Elena." I said as I excused myself from the crowd.

"You and Lockwood over there seem real close." Damon, the man from my dream, said as he stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"He's my friend." I replied as I tried to side step him but he blocked me again.

"Are you sure you're just friends?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Yes, just friends. But of course you wouldn't know what a friend is seems as you have none."

"Ouch." He placed a hand over his heart and faked being hurt. "You wound me." I rolled my eyes and stepped round him walking off but he followed. "You're my friend."

I snorted. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well it would be weird if you had sexy dreams about non-friends." He smirked.

I stopped dead in my tracks and narrowed my eyes at him. How does he know I dreamt about him? I didn't want to show him he'd got to me so I smiled. "Goodbye Damon."

I fast walked out of there being careful not to turn back and make eye contact with him. My hair had dried by now and was left in waves. I saw a familiar blonde head as I walked outside and I approached her at the ring toss. "They must have already been broken." She said. That was when I noticed what she meant. There was a hole in the middle where about 10 of the bottles had smashed.

"I thought you weren't due to be released until tomorrow." I asked as I approached.

She jumped back when she heard my voice and nearly knocked Matt straight on his face but luckily he steadied himself. "Whoa Care, where's the fire?" I joked.

"Stay away from me."

I took a step towards her and asked. "Care what wrong?"

I held out my hand towards her but she pushed me backwards with a force I didn't even know she possessed. I went flying through the air until my back hit the stall. I winced as I felt the wood pierce my skin. "What the hell's wrong with you Care? It's Dani." Matt exclaimed as he rushed to my aid.

"Dani?" Caroline asked. "I'm sorry, I need to go." Then she just pushed through the crowd and ran off.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he helped me to my feet.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. But if I were you I'd followed Caroline before she attacks anyone else." I didn't wait for his reply I fast walked back in to the school. Thankfully I seemed to have taken a deserted corridor because there was no one round. Except for one person. Damon lay on his back propped up on the floor, a look of shock on his face. "Don't you have a home to go to because you're not allowed to sleep here?" I laughed.

"Hahaha." He said sarcastically and he pulled himself to his feet.

"So what exactly are you doing here? Lying on the floor, i mean."

"Ran in to someone who doesn't like me very much." He explained.

"So you lay on the floor in surrender?" I smirked.

"No. They pushed me." He glared.

I laughed. "You mean to say someone pushed you. Are you alright? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" I asked sarcastically.

He cocked his head to the side and breathed in through his nose, then he smirked. "You're bleeding."

"Yep, way to state the obvious." I turned on my side to show him my blood soaked shoulder. He didn't say anything just continued to stare at me so i walked away and headed in to the girls bathroom. I pulled my shirt over my head and placed it by the sink. I turned my back to the mirror and twisted my head so i could look at my shoulder. Blood was dripping down my back and a few wooden splinters were poking out through my skin. Just looking at it made me cringe. I went in to one of the cubicles and pulled a roll of toilet off. I came out of the cubicle and jumped at the sight before me. Damon was standing there with my shirt in his hands as he stared almost hungrily at the blood stain. "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion, i hadn't even heard him come in.

"I'm here to help you." He stated as he let go off my shirt and turned to look at me.

"Help me?" I asked in disbelief.

He gave a quick nod of his head before his gaze fell to my chest. Damn i forgot i was only wearing my black lacy bra now. I quickly wrapped my arms over my chest but he only smirked.

"Yeah, you can barely reach that. So, let me help you." I turned my back to him and handed him the tissue.

I winced as i felt him pull out one of the splinters. He pulled out another one and i gasped. "There's no need to cry." He smirked. "That was the last one."

"Ass." I mumbled.

"Why thank you, i do have a nice ass don't i?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're annoying."

"You're hot." He retorted.

"Thanks." I laughed.

He reached out in front of me and turned on the tap. He wet the tissue so it was damp and then gently dabbed it across my shoulder getting rid of the blood. "If I had of said that to Elena she probably would have slapped me."

"I'm nothing like my sister?" I replied. He raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, so we look the same but other than that we're different."

"I can tell."

"How so?" I asked suspiciously.

"She slaps you punch." I laughed. "She hates me you don't."

"What makes you think i don't hate you?" I questioned.

"Well you're talking to me for starters and you're allowing me to see you half naked, all alone in a very secluded place."

"It a bathroom and you're helping me with my shoulder there's nothing sexual about it. And besides when we first met you attacked me."

"It was a very big and complicated misunderstanding. I mistook you for someone else." He explained.

"The only person i look like is Elena, so basically you wanted to attack her?"

"No, i told you it was complicated, could we just leave it at that please?" He asked.

"Look at you using your manners." I smiled.

"Is that a problem, would you rather me be rude?"

"No, i like it i just didn't take you as the gentlemanly type." It was silent for a few minutes again and i felt like i needed to fill it. "So why exactly does my sister hate you?"

"Well when i first came to this town, i wasn't exactly the friendliest and me and your brother had a small disagreement."

"What about?" I asked intrigued.

"It's not really important." He said. "All done." He stated as he threw the bloody tissue in to the bin.

"Thank you, see you can be nice." Something in him changed when i said that. His expression went blank until an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Oh I'm far from nice." Before i could react he snatched my shirt from the side and disappeared out the door.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I can't believe he just did that. Then the anger came. I gritted my teeth before i stormed out and after Damon. It wasn't long before i found him. He was in an empty classroom in deep conversation with Elena and Stefan. "Dani what the hell are you doing?" Elena exclaimed as she saw me.

"Where is it?" I asked as i glared at Damon.

"Where's what?" Damon said faying innocent.

"My shirt Damon where is it?"

"Why does Damon have your shirt?" Elena asked an edge to her tone.

"He stole it." I replied still glaring at Damon.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Stefan questioned.

"Caroline went crazy do you have any other questions or could i please get my shirt back?" I snapped.

"You mean this shirt?" Damon asked as he pulled it from behind his back. He pushed it in the front of his jean and smirked. "Go ahead take it."

"Damon!" Stefan warned.

"You think i won't?" I asked.

"I know you won't." He retorted.

I pushed my hand down in to his jeans and heard him hiss in pain. "Ooops." I laughed as i pulled my shirt out. I quickly put it back on ignoring Elena and Stefan's look of shock, even Damon had an identical look on his face. "You're a dick." I spat at Damon. "Keys?" I asked Elena as I held out my hand.

She snapped out of her daze and stared at me. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I have a bloody shirt I need to change."

She nodded before handing me her keys. "Be careful and if you see Caroline." She glanced at Stefan and Damon. "Don't go near her."

"It's only Caroline; she's just loopy from all the drugs they gave her in the hospital. It's not as if she's going to kill me." I joked.

But Elena didn't find it funny. "Please?" She begged.

"What is up with you today, you're acting weird."

"Please?" She said again her eyes pleading mine.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I made my way towards the car park when I saw Caroline perched on a trailer with her back to me. "Care?" I asked just to be sure.

She turned her head to look at me and I gasped. Her mouth was smudged with something red and tears were streaming down her face. "Dani?" She sobbed. I ran around the trailer until I was standing in front of her.

I gasped as I saw the body lying next to her smeared in blood. My eyes snapped up to her mouth and I took a step back. "Is he… dead?" I gulped.

She nodded and more tears continued to fall. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"We need to get help." I suggested as I turned to go find someone but then she was in front of me. Her hands gripped my upper arms in an almost painful grip as her eyes bored in to mine.

"You can't tell anyone." She begged.

My mind went blank as I stared in to her eyes and only one thought seemed to process. "I can't tell anyone." I repeated.

She took a step away from me and continued to cry. "There's something wrong with me."

"I can help you with that." Damon said as he approached us.

"You can? How?" Caroline questioned pure desperation in her voice.

"The only way I know how." He replied and that's when I noticed the wooden stake in his hand. Caroline seemed to notice it too because her hands flew up in surrender and she took multiple steps back which he matched.

"I don't want to die." She pleaded.

"You're already dead." He retorted as he advanced towards her.

I jumped in then and blocked Caroline from Damon's view. "If this is some sick joke it's not funny." I stated.

"If I was you I would move out of my way." He growled as he pronounced each word.

"No."

"Dani." Caroline whispered from behind me. "You're bleeding."

I opened my mouth to speak but instead of words a scream broke free as I felt Caroline's mouth clamp down on my neck and her teeth ripped in to my skin. Damon blurred forward faster than any human can move and pushed her off me. I dropped to the ground and Damon crouched in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I could only manage a nod as I looked at Caroline. Her face it was just like my dream, except this was Care my childhood friend and not Damon who had the face of a monster. "You- Your one of them." I shrieked.

"You know about us?" Damon asked.

"Us?" I questioned as I pulled myself to my feet. "You mean you? Stefan he's your brother right? Is he one?" He nodded. "Elena, does she know?" He nodded again then his eyes travelled down to my neck.

"You should cover that up." He commented. My hand shot to my neck and I pressed down to stop the bleeding. "Now move and I'll sort out this little problem."

"No." I said again as I stood in front of Caroline but a little more forward and closer to Damon.

"She attacked you; she's dangerous and she needs to be stopped." He snarled.

"No, she's Caroline she just needs help. You could help her." I suggested. "Please she just needs to adjust but you can help her." I pleaded.

He laughed. "I already did my good deed for the day. Now move!"

I stood my ground as we faced each other down. "Caroline." Elena shouted as her and Stefan ran towards us. "It's Caroline Damon."

"Can I not remind you of a girl named Viki Donavon remember what happened to her? The same is going to happen to Caroline so instead of prolonging the inevitable I'm ending it."

"What happened to Viki?" I asked confused.

"I turned her; she attacked Elena and your brother so Stefan killed her." My mouth hung open in shock at his bluntness. Viki was dead? I'd grown up with her she was kind of a bitch but still, she didn't deserve to die.

"Come on Caroline." Stefan said. "I'll help you." Stefan gripped Caroline's arm and started to lead her away. I followed them with Elena by my side.

"Get away from me. You killed me." Caroline screeched as she pushed Elena away.

"Caroline that wasn't me you know that. That was Katherine." Elena explained. What the hell were they on about?

"No then why did she look like you." She cried. "Why did she do this to me?"

"We need to get her out of here." Elena said to Stefan.

"She will die it's just a matter of time." Damon stated.

"Yeah maybe so but it won't be tonight." Stefan replied.

"Yeah it will." He smirked. I moved to the side and Damon blurred in front of me with the stake raised against my chest. I froze but stood my ground. "Hmmm." He slowly lowered the stake.

"She's our friend." I said sternly when I recovered my fear.

"Whatever happens, whoever she kills will be on you." He warned.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked. "No, you can't be." She reached out her hand and touched her arm but it was like a bolt of electricity hit her and she retracted it immediately. "Oh god." She moved past her and came to stand by me. Stefan and Caroline walked away in to the bathroom. "You're hurt." Bonnie stated.

"I'm fine." I replied as I rubbed my neck again which thankfully had stopped bleeding. I turned to Elena "Does Jeremy know?" I asked. She nodded. "Jenna?"

"No, she's still in the dark but how did you know?"

"John." I replied. "He told me just after mom and dad's funeral, I called him crazy and left. Week later he shows up and stakes one right in front of me. Then he explained everything and I mean everything."

"So you know?" She questioned, I nodded. "For how long?"

"About 9 months give or take."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" She asked angrily.

"It didn't have anything to do with you."

"It had everything to do with me. You knew john was our father and you didn't tell me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?" I snarled.

"You knew we were adopted and you didn't say anything?"

"John's our father?" I asked in disbelief.

"You know that." She said.

"No I didn't know that, what in your right mind made you think I knew that?"

"You said john told you everything."

"About vampires and how he and dad used to hunt them not that he's our fricken' father." I growled.

"Awkward." Damon sung.

"I can't believe you never told me. That should have been in the first conversation 'hey Dani how you been? I missed you. By the way we're adopted and our uncle john is actually daddy john' that would have been so much easier." I snapped.

"I'm sorry but it's hard to talk about because if I told you about that I would have had to explain about vampires and I knew you'd freak out because I did when I first found out."

"But I knew about vampire's."

"I didn't know that." She exclaimed.

"But you are right, I did freak out, I left."

"That's the reason why you left?"

"It's one of many reasons why I left." I answered.

"I'm so sorry." She said as tears swelled in her eyes.

I smiled as I pulled her in to a hug. "I forgive you. But is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes but I can explain later." I nodded and turned to look back at Bonnie who was glaring daggers at Damon who was moving the body. I watched as Damon dropped a shovel on top of the trailer and then his face contorted in pain. He groaned as he dropped to his knees holding his head. "Damon?" I ran over to him and dropped to the ground beside him. "What's happening?" I asked panicked. The hose turned on then and slowly made its way towards us.

"This is your fault." Bonnie said.

"I didn't do this." He ground out.

"Bonnie it wasn't his fault." Elena defended.

"Everything that happens is his fault." She retorted.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" I asked.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena shrieked as the water set on fire and danced towards us.

"How are you doing this?" I shouted fear seeping in to my bones as the fire drew nearer.

"She's a witch." Damon hissed in pain.

The fire got closer and I could feel the heat against my skin. "Bonnie stop!" I screamed but she took no notice.

"Bonnie you're going to hurt Dani." Elena screamed.

The water changed direction then and ran around me while the fire followed. Then Damon started to scream as his jacket sleeve caught fire. "Bonnie no!" I yelled I went to move but the fire blocked me in so I looked at Elena. She got the hint and ran to Bonnie shaking her out of her trance.

The fire vanished then and Damon stopped screaming as he recovered himself. "Why'd you stop me?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Because this isn't us, this can't be us." Elena stated.

"I don't even know what this is." I muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there we go chapter 2 that's the longest chapter I've ever written for anyone of my stories so yay. But on another note thank you to topazeyes137, brown eyed girl, crazyluver08, lauren, morganjaymeeXxX and speedie22 for reviewing you guys are great and are also the reason I got this chapter up so quick. So if you review I'll get the next one up quick as well.<strong>_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	3. Bad Moon Rising

The doorbell rang and Damon ran off to go answer it. "Hey Rick can I get you something to drink bourbon, coffee, coffee, bourbon?" He walked back in and made his way over to the mini bar with a middle aged but very attractive man following him. He had light brown hair with hazel eyes.

"No, thanks I'm good." He replied.

"I'll have bourbon" Damon raised his eyebrows at me and smirked, he went to pour it in to a glass but I stopped him. "Just give me the bottle i need help to… process all of this." I waved my hand around to make a big gesture to him and Stefan.

"Well I'm a lot to process, if you catch my drift." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively as he handed me the bottle.

"Does it hurt to constantly get rejected by the women you love, first Katherine now Elena, and they both chose your brother over you, that's got to sting."

He growled and took a threatening step towards me. "Okay that's enough of that." Rick said as he stepped in front of Damon blocking his path. "I'm Alaric Saltzman but you can call me Rick; I'm the history teacher at mystic high."

He held his hand out to me and I shook it. I took a swig of the bottle of bourbon and winced at the burn as it travelled down my throat. "Danielle Gilbert. Sadly I think I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you."

"Gee thanks." He replied.

"Don't take it personally Jenna's re-enrolling her in school." Elena said politely.

"Me and school don't get on very well."

"That sounds to me as though she needs extra work to catch up with the year she missed, don't you agree Rick?" Damon smirked.

"My best friend happens to be a witch that hates you, one word from me and ashes to ashes dust to dust." I retorted.

"You two are as bad as each other." Stefan said with a slight smile on his face.

"And we're both better than you." Damon smirked.

"Here's your bracelet by the way." Elena said handing me back the bracelet that used to be my moms.

"You took my bracelet?" I asked accusingly.

"So I could give it to Stefan." I raised my eyebrows in confusion so she continued. "He put a herb called vervain on it. It will stop a vampire being able to compel you."

"Like Caroline did?" I questioned, she nodded. "Speaking of my blonde friend how is she?"

"She's dealing pretty well but she's stuck in her house due to the sunlight, she doesn't have a ring like us." Stefan answered as he waved his hand around showing off a big tacky looking ring.

"Well enough of the explaining things I'm bored. We need to find something out about the Lockwood's." Damon said rather rudely.

"I don't know what the Lockwood's are." Rick replied.

"No but your non dead-dead vampire wife might."

"We need Isobel's research; you said she spent years studying this town so she might have come across something." Elena said.

"Isobel's research consisted of folklore and legends. Most of which was fiction." Alaric explained.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said sarcastically.

"Aside from vampires what else was there?" Elena asked.

"The lycan thrope." He answered.

"You mean werewolves." I clarified.

"No, no way. I've been alive for 160 odd years and I've never come across one. If werewolves exist where are they?" Damon questioned.

"At the Lockwood mansion." I said sarcastically smirking at Damon.

"All of Isobel's research is still at the university she worked at in Duke. It should all still be there it might shed some more light on the subject."

"Perfect I'll drive."

"Great let's go." I said as I linked my arm with Elena's and pulled us both up from the sofa.

"I wasn't under the impression you were coming." He glared.

"This Isobel… person is my biological mom so I want to find out as much information as I can about her and it would be interesting to find out exactly why we look like Katherine."

He shrugged. "Fine but I call shot gun." I rolled my eyes as I followed after him and Alaric giving Elena and Stefan a moment. Damon was leaning on the door when I walked out. "Come on beautiful." He smirked. I slid in to the seat and then Elena walked out followed by Stefan. Damon made a comment which I couldn't quite hear and then Elena started kissing Stefan right in front of him. I saw the hurt flash across his eyes before he looked away quickly.

"Elena I really don't want to see that so get your ass in the car." I said rather bluntly. She sighed but reluctantly slid in beside me. Damon shut the door sending me a grateful look before getting in the front.

The car journey was silent for most of the way until Damon broke it. "Are you still pretending to hate me?"

"I don't think she's pretending." Alaric replied as he gestured to Elena.

"You killed our brother." I stated.

"He's still alive."

"Yes, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena spat sarcastically.

"Elena, I saw the ring it's a big tacky thing it's hard to miss." He replied.

"You're lying." She glared.

Before Damon could reply I but in. "Okay enough with the back and forth arguing I'm bored please tell me we're nearly here."

"We're here." Alaric answered as he pulled in to the university. We stepped out of the car and made our way towards the entrance. The campus was packed with students today. We made our way down the busy corridor until we came to an office and a girl with long brown hair. She smiled warmly at Alaric. "Hey you must be Alaric Saltzman, Isobel's husband. I'm Vanessa Monroe." She said as she held out her hand.

Alaric shook her hand and said. "Yes the man that called. This is Damon Salvatore" He gestured to Damon and her eyes widened in admiration making Damon smirk smugly as he raised her out stretched hand to his lips and kissed it. "And this is Elena and Danielle gilbert." Her eyes flickered to us and I swear I saw fear flash across her features but it was gone so quickly I couldn't be sure.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." I replied as I shook her hand.

"All of Isobel's research is right through here, just follow me." We followed Vanessa in to a biggish size room which was rather dark. "I'll grab the light but feel free to look around."

"Will do." Damon said as he walked past everyone and started to snoop around.

I stood beside Elena while she stood on her tip toes to read the books. I heard a click so I turned in the direction of the sound. I gasped as I saw Vanessa standing in the doorway a crossbow in her arms. I moved to the side to block Elena. She fired and I screamed as I felt the arrow pierce through my skin. She pulled another arrow out and reloaded it before firing again. I closed my eyes and waited for more pain that was sure to come, but all I heard was a groan. I slowly opened my eyes to see Damon in front of me and an arrow sticking out of his chest. Alaric ran over to Vanessa ripped the crossbow out of her grasp and held her against the wall. Damon leant to the side and fell to the ground. I took a step back as I tried to breathe through the pain and felt Elena's arm encircle me and lowered me to the ground so I was propped up against the wall behind me. I looked at my arm to see an arrow sticking out of it and blood trickling down my arm. "Dani you're going to be alright." Elena reassured me.

"Please just get it out." I moaned as I gritted my teeth against the pain.

"I'm not just going to rip it out fast."

"I've got a better idea why don't you pull it out slowly and make it hurt even more." I hissed.

"I'm not pulling it out." She said sternly.

I groaned. "Fine, Rick little help please." I pushed against the bookcase behind me and slowly tried to move my feet to stand up. I winced when I moved too fast and jolted my arm and immediately Damon was in front of me. The arrow was still sticking out of his chest but he was now standing again.

"Just stay down." He ordered.

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"What is with you Gilbert's and your stubbornness?" He asked sarcastically.

"And what is with you and being such a dick all the time?" I retorted.

"Ouch."

"Yes ouch is right THIS" I pointed to my arm. "hurts." I ground out.

He rolled his eyes. "Help her up Elena." Elena nodded then grabbed my good arm and pulled me slowly to my feet. "Now Elena I want you to yank my arrow out." He turned around so his back was facing her but she shook her head furiously.

"Just do it Elena." I told her annoyed.

She shook her head again. "Don't be such a baby." Damon smirked.

"Remember he killed Jeremy." I added in persuasion. That did it. Her eyes narrowed and she gripped the arrow with both hands and pulled it through. Damon groaned but let out a sigh of relief. The blood from my arm had now ran all the way down my arm and had started to drip on to the floor. Damon snapped around and his eyes locked on to my bleeding arm. "Don't stare at me like I'm food."

"I'm not, I'm thinking." Damon replied.

"About?" I pushed.

"About what to do with you."

"Care to elaborate?" Elena asked.

"Well, I'm deciding whether to give her my blood now or after I take the arrow out." He explained.

"Neither because there's no way in hell I'm drinking you blood."

"It will heal it." He bit out annoyed.

"I'd rather bleed to death." I replied.

"No you wouldn't because you'd be leaving Elena to fend for herself."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Because you jumped in front of her to stop her getting shot with an arrow."

"You did? Why would you do that?" Elena questioned.

"You're my sister." I stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There's no way in hell I'd let you get shot when I can stop it. But fine, I'll have the… blood."

"I love it when people see it my way." He smirked because his beautiful face turned in to that of a demon. The whites in his eyes turned to blood and veins appeared underneath them. He opened his mouth wide revealing two sharp fangs and then bit in to his wrist. He held it out to me and I reluctantly took it. I choked and gagged at the coppery taste before Damon pulled his arm back. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" I snorted which only made his grin expand. "Elena distract her." He ordered.

"No I don't need distracting I know it's going to hurt I want to at least know when it's coming and not be caught by surprise." I said as I gave Elena a warning glance.

"Do you know what Tyler is?" Damon asked.

"No." I answered.

"Really because you and him seem pretty cosy."

"We used to date back before I left; we're good friend that's all. But he never told me he was anything supernatural." I explained.

"Do you love him?"

"What? No!" I shouted.

"You said that pretty quickly, I think you're lying."

"I do not love Tyler ARGGGGGH!" I screamed as Damon ripped the arrow out. "You twat I told you not to distract me." I hissed as I looked down at my arm and watched the wound knit itself back together but he merely shrugged.

"That bitch is dead." Damon smirked.

"I'll help." I agreed.

"No, you're not going to kill her." Elena said sternly.

"I'm sorry did you get shot? No so you have no say in this. I'm not going to wait around and let her try again." I defended.

"Please she's human. This isn't us we don't decide who live or who dies." Elena begged.

"No you don't, I do." Damon smirked.

"Damon if you do I will never speak to you again."

"That's playing dirty and just plain mean." I told her.

Damon took a deep breath watching Elena closely before he released it and walked towards the door. Me and Elena hurried after him and walked in to the room to see Vanessa sitting on the sofa with Alaric standing over her watching her closely.

Damon stalked towards Vanessa predatory before stopping a foot away. "I don't understand they look like Katherine pierce and she's dead and Damon Salvatore died in 1864." Vanessa screeched. "I read Isobel's research."

"Then you should know how possible this is." Alaric said.

Elena walked forwards and sat down next to her. "My name is Elena Gilbert Isobel's my biological mother and I'm a descendant from Katherine. And that's my identical sister Danielle and Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to us right now." Damon said as he smiled dangerously.

"We need your help. We need all of Isobel's research that's related to mystic falls." Elena explained.

Vanessa nodded hesitantly and then stood up and made her way over to one of the book cases. She rifled through the books taking various ones out and dumping them on the table. "That's all of them." She said after about 5 minutes.

I picked up one of the heavy books and sat down on the sofa with it in my lap. "Well let's get started. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can leave."

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Damon said as he picked up a book and sat down next to me.

"Here take this." I looked up to see Elena hand Vanessa a small plant.

"Does vervain really work?" She asked.

Elena shook her head while Damon said. "Nope not at all." She whispered something else to Elena but I couldn't hear but Damon did. "No, that's be creepy."

"Can he read minds too?" She asked rather loudly.

"No if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask." He smirked.

"No." Elena said as she glared at Damon while I laughed. "That he can't do."

"But he is capable of being a first rate cocky jackass." I added after I'd stopped laughing.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He whined. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You stole my shirt and made me walk around a school full of people in my bra." I answered.

"You never told me why exactly he had your shirt in the first place." Elena said.

"She flashed me." Damon smirked.

"Now, you're a first rate lying, cocky jackass." I glared at him then turned to Elena. "Caroline threw me in to one of the stalls at the carnival and I had splinters in my back. I went toilet and took my shirt off then Damon walked in offered to help I called him nice and he ran off with my shirt. So the moral of the story is don't call him nice, he doesn't like it."

"Hey look at this." Alaric called as he held up his book. We all got up and walked over to him.

Vanessa took the book from his out stretched. "There's no record of werewolves in mystic falls but there are some records of other lesser known legends." Damon took the book from her and read over the page. She pointed at the top "That translates roughly as the sun and the moon curse."

"Which is?" I prodded.

"Roughly about 600 years ago Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires, they terrorized the countryside made farming and hunting impossible. That is until an Aztec Sharman put a curse on them making vampire's slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon." She explained. "As a result vampire's could only prowl at night and werewolves can only turn on a full moon."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"It's a curse. What do you think?" I replied sarcastically making Damon roll his eyes. I took the book off Damon and skim read it before stopping and reading aloud. "Werewolves will attack humans but centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice. Vampires."

"If werewolves were hunting vampires I'd know about it." Damon said stubbornly.

"Wait there's more." I started. "It says that vampires have hunted werewolves near enough to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves." Vanessa replied.

I was met with 3 pairs of confused eyes. I locked eyes with Vanessa who was waiting patiently for me to continue. "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is…" I paused and locked eyes with Damon. "… Fatal to a vampire."

"It's a full moon tonight." Alaric supplied.

I tore my gaze away from Damon and locked eyes with Elena. Our expressions mirrored each other. We gulped simultaneously. "Caroline." I mumbled at the same time she said.

"Stefan."

I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Caroline's number but it just went straight to voice mail. "It's going straight to voice mail, Elena ring Stefan." She nodded before walking off out the room.

* * *

><p>"Did Isobel have anything on doppelgangers?" Elena asked.<p>

"The word means different things to different cultures but mainly a doppelganger is a living breathing double of one's self." Vanessa answered.

"Did Isobel have anything that would explain the link between me, Dani and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine. Sorry." She said as she pointed to the pages in Elena's hand. Damon smirked at me as he shut his book and walked of. Elena sighed and sat down to read over the pages she'd already read. "But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives."

"Yet more things we already know." Elena muttered.

When no one was looking I stood up and quickly went after Damon.

"You just can't stay away can you?" Damon laughed.

I rolled my eyes but smiled despite myself. "You know something don't you." He only smirked at me. "About the whole me, Elena, Katherine link."

"Maybe."

"If you know something tell me." I said annoyed.

"Well I'm not going to tell you with that attitude." He replied.

"If you know something Damon, please just tell me." I said nicely as i rubbed the top of his arm.

He looked down to where my arm was so I dropped it immediately so then he lifted his gaze to mine. "What do I get out of it?"

"I'll be your friend." I bribed.

"And I want you to get Elena to not hate me." He added.

"I'm not God Damon I can't do miracles."

"Well I would certainly hope you weren't a God, but with that body you could defiantly be a Goddess." He said as he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

I laughed at his antics but then shook my head. "I can't make Elena like you."

"Can you try?" He asked with hope shining in his eyes. How on earth could I say no to that face?

"Okay." I agreed. He smiled down at me before he disappeared. He returned a second later with a big book in his hand and handed it over to me. "Petrova?" I read.

"Katherine originally came from Europe, Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova to be exact."

"Thank you." I said.

"What no hug?" He smirked. "Come on. We are friends now remember." I rolled my eyes but reluctantly wrapped my arms around him. I pulled away and smiled at him before going back in to the other room and in search of Elena.

"Here." I said as I handed her the book.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Damon it's his way of saying 'I'm sorry can we let bygones be bygones and be friends again?'"

She snorted. "That's not going to happen."

"Come on he's not that bad." I persuaded.

"Why are you defending him? You don't know half of all the bad stuff he's done."

"But he's also done good." I defended.

"But that doesn't outweigh the bad."

I shrugged. "Oh well I tried. Let us know what you find out, I'm quite interested myself."

* * *

><p>I leant against the car as Elena stood on the porch talking to Damon. It was a chilly night so I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. I wanted to go inside but I really didn't want to interrupt their heated discussion. I could hear most of it and it wasn't pretty. "Tell me the truth, when you broke Jeremy's neck did you know he was wearing the ring?" Elena asked.<p>

"No I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and she got inside my head and I snapped, i… I really don't know what I'd have done if he weren't wearing it, I'm sorry." He answered.

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question about our friendship is yes… you have lost me forever."

She turned to go inside but Damon blocked her. "I though friends don't manipulate friends."

"We're not friends anymore." She replied.

Damon eyes turned cold as he looked at her. "You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Elena didn't bother to reply she just side stepped him and walked in to the house slamming the door behind her. "Did you hear all that?" Damon asked as he walked back towards the car and me.

I nodded. "You weren't exactly whispering."

"Then I guess you hate me too." He looked down at the ground to hide his face but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No."

His head snapped up and his eyes locked on mine. "I snapped your brother's neck with the intention of killing him."

"The way I look at it he's still alive and I'm not going to hold a grudge on you when my brother is still alive and kicking. So we're still friends." He smiled at me genuinely. "And I forgot to say thank you today."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"You saved my life by taking that arrow in the chest. Even if you did do it for Elena, I'm still grateful."

"I didn't do it for Elena. I did it for you. I know I've only known you for like 3 days but… I just couldn't let you die." He replied honestly.

I reached up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around him. "Well thanks and don't worry about Elena, she'll come around, she always does." I smiled at him as I pulled away and then walked towards my house.

"I should be the one thanking you." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around in confusion.

"What for?"

"Because you forgave me, even though I don't deserve it."

"You're not a bad guy Damon, even though you think you are. But deep down I know you're not."

"Then you clearly don't know me very well." He smirked.

"Clearly you don't know yourself very well, because I've known you for 3 day and already I can tell that the whole 'I'm a jerk' thing is an act. If I can see through it, so should you." I didn't wait to hear his reply I opened the door stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner but my internet connection has been playing up so I'm sorry. But on a nicer note a huge thank you to SPEEDIE22, brown eyed girls, Lauren and topazeyes137 for reviewing. Reviews make me want to continue this story so you know what to do… review.<strong>_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	4. Memory Lane

I walked in to the grill with Elena beside me. I took off my leather jacket and placed it on the back off my chair before sitting down. "I'm going to order a coffee do you want anything?" I asked Elena who had sat down opposite me to read the book on Katherine.

"No I'm good thanks." She replied.

I nodded before standing up and going over towards the bar. "Can I help you?" The bar tender asked nicely.

"Just a coffee please." I answered.

He smiled at me as he handed the mug over. "Have a nice day."

"I intend to." I replied.

"Flirt." Damon smirked as he appeared beside me.

I jumped and nearly dropped my coffee but he took it from my hands. "Don't do that. You scared me."

"Do what?" He asked playing dumb.

"Sneaking up on me." I answered. "Now can I have my coffee back?"

He rolled his eyes but handed my mug back to me and much to Elena's dismay followed me back to the table. Elena shut the book as soon as he pulled up a chair and sat himself down at our table. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I made myself clear Damon I don't want anything to do with you." Elena said before storming off.

"Okay I'll just walk home shall i?" I shouted at her retreating form but of course she didn't seem to hear me.

"I'll drive you." Damon said as I sipped my coffee.

"It's in the opposite direction to your house."

"I'm going Jenna's barbeque, so I'll drop you off."

"Why? Jenna hates you." I asked.

"Blunt honesty, ouch. But the barbeque in retrospect was my idea." I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion so he rolled his eyes and elaborated. "I told Rick that it would be a good idea if Jenna had a barbeque and invited her high school friends."

"And by high school friends you mean Mason Lockwood."

"Precisely." He smirked.

"I really don't want to know the answer to this but… why do want Mason to be there?"

"Because I'm going to put some silver in to him and prove he's a werewolf." He explained.

"Seems a bit stereotypical don't you think, silver and wolves."

"We'll soon find out." He smirked. A waitress chose that time to walk over and handed Damon a white box. She smiled at him and flicked her hair. "Perfect thank you." He purred. The girl lightly stroked his arm before walking away, swaying her hips more than necessary. I shook my head at him which made him smirk and play dumb. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You are like a man whore."

"Whatever do you mean?" He smirked.

"Every woman in this room is undressing you with their eyes and I bet you any money that waitress put her number in that box."

He opened the box and grinned as he pulled out a piece of paper with the girls number on it. "Well I'm going to have a fulfilling night." He chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows at me but I just shook my head at him. "Your jealously is kind of cute."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. "I am not jealous."

"Of course not." He laughed. "I mean why would you be, I'm charming, hot, amazing in bed and a total gentleman. Why on earth would you be jealous if I went off with somebody else?" He said sarcastically.

"You are so full of yourself and FYI you aren't charming or a gentleman you're an ass." He just smirked at me so I changed the subject. "So what exactly is that?"

"A peach cobbler, it's a peace offering for Jenna."

A stood up from the table and grabbed my jacket. "I hate to break it to you but it's going to take a lot more than that."

"Come on then gorgeous, let's go." He said as he fished his car keys out of his pocket.

"Don't call me that." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry would you prefer beautiful or sexy?"

* * *

><p>I walked in to the kitchen where Elena, Jenna and Rick were. Mason walked in then waving shot glasses in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. "That's my cue to leave." Elena mumbled.<p>

"Oooh the expensive stuff, I like you already." Rick laughed.

"I'm just happy to be invited." Mason smiled as he poured the shots.

"You should thank Rick this was his idea." Jenna said.

I watched as Mason eyed Alaric suspiciously he must have noticed to because Rick added. "Well I wanted to dig up a little dirt."

"I have no secrets, just dirty shame." Jenna replied.

"To dirty shame." I laughed as I raised my shot glass in the air before downing it.

"Hey." Damon said as he walked in to the kitchen, he gestured to the peach cobbler and smiled at Jenna.

"We're doing shots let me just get you a shot glass buddy." Rick said as he tried to break the ice.

"No here use mine." Jenna downed the rest of the shot and handed him the glass before storming off. Rick rolled his eyes but followed after Jenna leaving me, Damon and Mason.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon sighed as he moved to stand beside Mason.

"No one likes you very much." I said before downing another shot.

"Ouch and there's me thinking we were friends." I rolled my eyes at him before refilling my shot glass.

"Hi, we haven't met I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Oh hey Damon Salvatore." He replied as he shook his out stretched hand.

"I know I've heard great things about you." Mason responded.

"Really that's weird because he's a dick." I smirked before drinking my glass and walking off.

* * *

><p>I walked out on to the porch to see Elena sat down on the bench outside. When she saw me she hung up the phone and smiled. "Is that Stefan?" I asked as I sat down next to her. She nodded.<p>

"Shouldn't he be here?" Caroline inquired as she walked out with a bowl full of crisps in her hands.

"Yes, he's not calling me back I'm deciding whether I should be worried or not." Elena answered.

"I'm sure he's fine." I reasoned.

"God, I cannot stop eating." Caroline laughed as she stuffed crisps in to her mouth. "Stefan says it's a great way to supplement the cravings but it's so horrible having to fight the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"Stefan really hates that part." Elena added.

"Well yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation."

"Caroline." I warned.

"He said that?" Elena asked.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time you're around, trust me it's there." Caroline shrugged. "That's why I had to break up with matt."

"Foods ready." Rick shouted.

Elena jumped up at that and practically ran inside. "Oh great food I'm starving." Caroline chuckled.

"Whatever you're trying to do, stop it." I ground out.

"I'm not doing anything." Caroline defended.

"I've been your friend for 17 years Care so I can see through your bullshit. So I'm warning you now whatever you're trying to do or prove, don't. Elena didn't need to know any of that and you know it. So stop!" Caroline nodded as she looked down at the ground guiltily.

* * *

><p>"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Rick questioned.<p>

"Nah, she was always stuck in Logan Fell land." Mason answered.

I snorted and Jenna rolled her eyes. "Well there's a surprise."

"Mason was a catch, he had girls lining up." Jenna said redirecting the conversation away from her.

"Really, I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon smirked.

"Well I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason retorted.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he studied Mason. You could practically see the male testosterone rolling off them in waves. "To new friends." I smiled as I raised my beer bottle in the air and everyone clinked them together in agreement. At least the subject was changed now.

"Would I be the worst sister in the world if I abandoned you to go see Stefan?" Elena asked.

"If you took me with you you'd be the best." I retorted as I begged her with my eyes.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Don't go, stay and keep me company." Damon whined.

"Watching old people drink is really not my idea of fun." I replied.

"I'm not old." He defended.

I raised my eyebrows at him sceptically and was about to reply when Caroline butted in. "You can't just leave me here."

We walked off in to the hall so no one could here and Elena said. "I'm worried about Stefan; he still hasn't got back to me."

"Take it from me there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline said snarkily.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned." Elena defended.

"How about I drive you." Caroline supplied. Elena looked at me but I just shrugged so she nodded and smiled at Care. We said goodbye to everyone in the house and walked outside to Caroline's car. I got in the back while Elena got in to the front with Caroline. 15 minutes in to the car journey and it slowly rolled to a stop. "Damn it I think I've got a flat." Caroline moaned.

* * *

><p>"The tow truck should be here by now we've been waiting forever." Elena complained as she paced up and down. The sun had long set and we were left waiting in the dark.<p>

"Yeah it's weird they said they'd be here by now." Caroline agreed.

"I'm just going to call Jenna." I said as I fished my phone out of my pocket.

"No! Just let me try the tow people again and I'll use my agro voice." Caroline said quickly.

"We can just walk from here." Elena suggested.

"No, I can't just leave my car." Caroline spluttered.

"We'll come back for it." I replied.

"Just give me a minute." Caroline snapped.

"What part of I'm worried about Stefan didn't sink in?" Elena asked.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that'll never work out?"

"Look, I know you're upset about Matt but there's no need to take it out on me and Stefan."

"Your human he's a vampire, you're going to be 70 and in diapers when he's still smoking hot and you will never have his children Elena and you are too maternal to not have children." Caroline blurted. Caroline and Elena were standing face to face now and I could see tears that were threatening to fall from Elena's eyes.

I stepped in between them and Caroline backed up a little bit and she looked away so she wouldn't meet my gaze. "I don't care what is going on in your life right now. I don't care that you broke up with Matt. What I care about is that you are directing your anger towards my sister -" I started to say but Caroline cut me off.

"Oh so you care all of a sudden. You left when she needed you the most. You can't just come back and think you know everything because you don't."

"Where is all of this coming from?" Elena asked.

"I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Do me a favour and try less." I replied. "Tows here but we'll walk." I stepped past Elena and we started to walk ignoring Caroline's protests. We walked in silence for a few minutes until the boarding house came in to view. "Just ignore Caroline. She's upset and when she's upset she wants other people to feel her pain."

"I know but it doesn't mean what she was saying was any less true." I gave Elena a tight lipped smile knowing that she was right.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then don't think about the future just think of now."

"You're an amazing sister you know that." She smiled.

"Well I don't like to brag, but yes." I joked which she rewarded with a slap to my arm. "Ouch." I moaned as I rubbed my arm. We reached the door to the Salvatore mansion and Elena walked in without knocking.

"Stefan?" She called out as we walked in to the parlour room. We heard footsteps behind us so we turned around and my mouth hung open in shock while Elena gasped.

"You must be Elena and Danielle." Katherine said as she eyed us.

"How is this possible?" Elena spluttered.

"How do we look exactly alike?" I questions in disbelief.

"Elena." Stefan shouted as he ran up the stairs. Elena ran to Stefan as Katherine smirked and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" I asked Elena as we walked in to the grill.<p>

She nodded. "You?"

I shook my head and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Give us a shout when you're ready to leave, I'll be at the bar drinking my body weight in alcohol." I didn't bother to wait to hear her response I just walked off and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Tequila, please." I replied. "And please just leave the bottle."

"Bad day?" He questioned I just nodded. "Well how about if I leave you the bottle you have to give me your number?" My head snapped up at his question and I eyed him up and down. He was decent looking and he seemed nice and… human so I smiled and nodded.

"Just give her the bottle and forget you ever had a conversation." I turned in my seat to see Damon standing beside me, his pupils had dilated and he glared at the man in front of me.

The bartender returned and just dumped the bottle in front of me and walked off without giving me a second glance and that's when it clicked. "You compelled him." I exclaimed. He just shrugged and sat down in the seat next to me. I took the bottle of tequila and started to chug it down, ignoring the burn in my throat, until it was rudely ripped from my grip. "What the hell?" I growled at Damon.

"I really do not want to have to carry your drunken ass home." He retorted as he smirked.

I grabbed the bottle of him and glared at him. "I have Elena for that."

He rolled his eyes. "So are you going to tell me why you're here drowning your sorrows?"

"I met Katherine." I answered bluntly.

"So you met the physco ex."

"Yep, she spent the day torturing your brother but when I was told I looked like Katherine I thought that meant slight resemblance not that she could be another twin."

"That's what doppelganger means, exact replica of one's self." He replied snidely.

"But enough of my day how did the Mason research go?" I asked.

"We now have a vengeful werewolf on our hands." He smirked.

"So silver didn't work?"

"Not one bit."

"Told you it was a bit stereotypical." I smirked as I gulped down more of the tequila.

"Yes you were right I was wrong, congratulations." He said sarcastically.

"Nothings black and white anymore, Damon." I replied.

"Dani." Elena called I turned around to see her standing there with tears in her eyes. "Can we go now?" She pleaded me with her eyes.

I nodded as I jumped up from the bar stool. "I'll see you around Damon." I said before I walked over to Elena. I glared at Stefan as we passed him but he just looked down at the ground guiltily. Elena chose to drive again seems as I'd been drinking. "Did she believe it?" I asked.

"I think so, but she was defiantly listening in to our argument."

"I knew it. Caroline wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt you, so she's been threatened or… someone she cares about has been threatened."

"It's Katherine I'm sure of it."

"It's always Katherine." I agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to brown eyed girls, lauren, aldara kalyna king and tinydancer365 for reviewing you guys are awesome. I would love to reach 20 reviews for next chapter so please press the little button at the bottom of the screen and review (It'll make me upload quicker). But now that I've finished my other story I should be able to update this a lot more frequently. Please review.<strong>_

_**Thank you**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	5. Kill Or Be Killed

I lay on my back on Elena's bed as she straightened her hair in the bathroom mirror. Jeremy was leaning against the wall with a curious look on his face. Due to Elena's no lying policy we told Jeremy about the Lockwood's. "So Tyler's a werewolf?" Jeremy asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're not sure about that we just know Mason Lockwood is." Elena clarified.

"Should be easy enough for us to figure out." Jeremy said.

"No I don't want you getting involved." Elena said sternly.

"By definition of being in this family I'm involved." Jeremy smirked as he held up his hand to show off his magic ring.

"What do you think of befriending Tyler?" I asked as I smirked as him.

Jeremy shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

"What? No you can't be serious? You're putting him in danger." Elena screeched.

"We need someone to find out if Tyler's a werewolf, I'd do it but Caroline has dragged me in to help with this fund raiser thingy ma jig, Jer's our next best option." I explained.

"And what if he is a werewolf, what then? It's too big a risk." Elena cried.

"If Ty is a werewolf he won't be able to turn until a full moon so the way I look at it Jer will be safer with him then with us where Katherine lurks around every corner." I smirked.

"I won't let you down." Jeremy smiled.

"I know you won't but promise me if he starts to get aggressive or angry you'll get out of there."

"Fine."

"Promise me Jer." I glared.

"I promise." He sighed.

"Great now Elena are you done because Caroline will kill us if we're late."

* * *

><p>"So enough about my mom, how's you and Stefan?" Caroline asked.<p>

I sent Elena a knowing look but continued to paint the fence. "We haven't spoken since the fight at the grill, he thinks he's protecting me because he thinks Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me."

"Which is stupid because I wouldn't let the bitch lay a hand on you." I smiled to lighten the mood. Elena smiled at me but then continued her story.

"But his minds made up and I can't seem to change it." She finished.

"He says that Katherine's dangerous and he has a point." Caroline added.

"Yeah I know and I get that, she's dangerous and I know he's only trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I… I just thought we were stronger than that." Elena's gaze drifted over to Stefan as she watched him with puppy dog eyes.

"You know what, go talk to him." I urged.

"No, she can't, Katherine." Caroline deadpanned.

"So that bitch can't dictate your life. If you want him you fight for him."

A smile spread across Elena's face as she dropped her paint brush and stood up. "You're right." She agreed before walking off in Stefan's direction.

After a few minutes of watching their 'heated discussion' I turned to Caroline with a grimace. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

"You think."

"What's her problem?" Damon asked as he approached us gesturing to Elena.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline replied.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline repeated before she turned all her attention back to her painting.

"Wow you really know how to make friends don't you." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes but looked over to Stefan and Elena. "You're the only one who can't hear what they're saying." He smirked as he gestured to me, Caroline and him.

"You are so childish but anyway I don't need to be a vampire to know what they're doing, their arguing and you don't have to be a genius to know what their arguing about. But just in case I'll give you a clue it begins with a YOUR and ends in PHSCOTIC GIRLFRIEND."

"Ex-girlfriend." Damon clarified. I watched as Elena stormed off away from Stefan and Caroline immediately dropped her paint brush and rushed off after her. "Relationship communication." Damon smirked.

"Shut up she's upset."

"Why aren't you going after your sister?" He asked.

"Because Caroline's going."

"And?" He pressed.

"And I don't want to hear her moan about how fucked up her life is, I have my own problems to deal with and… Caroline went."

He rolled his eyes but walked off to speak to Stefan. After a few minutes I walked over to them. "What did you say to Mason does he still want to kill you?" I asked.

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"Which means we're going to kill." Damon glared as he watched Mason retreat in to the woods.

A little girl approached Damon and held out a plastic cup. "Would you like a glass of lemonade?" She asked.

"Why thank you sweetie." Damon replied as he took the cup from her.

Damon lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip and started to cough as he dropped to his knees. Me and Stefan each grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him up to sit on a picnic bench. "Vervain." He choked.

"Was it Mason?" I asked panicked.

Stefan nodded and Damon growled. "I'm going to kill him." Damon stood up after a few minutes with the help of Stefan. He sent me a death glare warning me not to follow I only nodded before him and Stefan took off after Mason. I turned on my heel to go back to painting when I saw the sheriff staring after Stefan and Damon, she was talking on the phone and then her gaze landed on me before walking off to talk to one of her deputies. This can't be good. Did she see? Does she know Damon and Stefan are vampires? She started to walk in the direction Stefan and Damon had gone then with two deputies beside her. Shit. She knew. I dropped the brush and started to run in the direction of Elena and Caroline. It wasn't long till I found them.

"Elena! Stefan and Damon went after Mason but I think the sheriff knows about them." I screamed.

"We know Caroline saw their blood."

"Wait, my mom." Caroline screeched. Before I could reply Mason stepped out from behind a tree and grabbed Elena.

"Don't be stupid." He warned. "Necks snap easy around here."

"I can take you." Caroline said confidently she glanced at me and I nodded. She blurred across to him pulled Elena out of his grip and threw him backwards in to a tree. She rushed over to him grabbed his collar to lift him up and kneed him in the groin. I smirked as she dropped him to the ground groaning. "Come on." Caroline ushered. "I think I know where they are."

Me and Elena ran after Caroline until we came to the old Lockwood cellar. "Here?" Elena questioned her answer was a gunshot coming from inside it. "We can't just stand here we need to help them." Elena panicked.

"I can't just go down there, my mom will find out about me." Caroline cried.

"We need a plan if we just run down there we'll get shot." I said but Elena just shook her head and ran down the steps before we could stop her. "Shit." I cursed. "Care we need to do this."

"I can't."

"We have too, Elena's down there." She shook her head. "If you were our friend you'd help us but then again you've teamed up with Katherine." She froze and her eyes locked on to mine. She opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it. "Goodbye Caroline." I took of down the steps as I heard another gunshot. As I reached the bottom step I saw a deputy with his back to me. Without thinking I jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground. I ripped the gun out of his grip and struggled to my feet as I pointed the gun at Liz who was pointing a gun at Damon. I glanced over at Elena who was struggling against the other deputy who had a gun against her head.

"Dani put the gun down." Liz persuaded.

"You first." I retorted.

"You know I'm not going to do that Danielle they're monsters they need to be stopped."

"Let Elena go." I requested. "You won't shoot her Liz, so let her go." In the corner of my vision I saw the deputy that was on the ground try and tackle me so I turned and pressed the trigger. The gunshot was loud in my ears as it rang. I froze as I saw his body drop to the ground and blood soak through his shirt.

"Shit." The other deputy cursed as he took his gun off Elena and raised it at me. But I couldn't move. My body was frozen as I stared at the man on the floor. There was a gust of wind that blew my hair around and then a scream. I turned my head to see Caroline biting down on the other man's neck. Elena struggled out of his grip and then ran towards me and threw her arms around me. "Hi mom." Caroline said weakly as she dropped the body towards the ground.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat next to me on the steps as Elena helped Stefan. Damon was feeding off one of the deputies while Liz sat against the wall furthest away from Caroline. "You need to feed." Damon said as he pulled his bloody face away from the guy and crawled across to Stefan.<p>

"No, it'll just take a little more time." He croaked.

"Damon's right if there's any time to break your diet, it's now." Caroline suggested.

"He said he didn't want it." Elena said sternly.

"This is the most unfortunate situation." Damon said as he struggled to his feet. "Two deputies dead and you." He pointed at Liz. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked. Liz's silence was deafening. "Mom? Please I know we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter, you'll do this for me right? Mom please?" She begged.

"He will kill you." I warned as I backed up Caroline. Damon nodded.

"Then kill me, I can't deal with this." Damon stalked towards her. "Kill me."

Damon smirked. "But you were going to drag it out so painfully." He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Damon don't." Stefan warned.

"Nooo!" Caroline screamed.

"Damon please." I begged.

"Relax guys, no one's killing anybody… you're my friend." He said to Liz. "But we need to clean this up."

* * *

><p>I walked towards the basement with Caroline who had blankets in her arms. "Keep Caroline away from me please." We heard Liz say.<p>

"She's your daughter Liz." Damon replied.

"Not anymore." Caroline stopped, thrust the blankets in to my arms before she stormed away.

I stepped around the corner and glared at Liz. "You don't know how wrong you are about that. She might be dead and a vampire now but she is still Caroline and if you can't see that then it's your loss." I dropped the blankets on the bottom of her bed before walking out and following after Caroline. I found her sat on the sofa hugging a pillow tightly as a few tears escaped her eyes. I walked over to her and sat down before pulling her against my chest. "Forget about what your mom said."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you're my friend."

She didn't have time to reply because Elena walked in. "Do you want a ride home?" She asked Caroline.

Caroline shook her head. "I can't go home."

"Why not?" Elena questioned.

She pulled away from my hug to look me in the eyes. "Because Katherine's going to be there and she's going to want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her."

"We know." I replied.

"And I have been so mad at you." Elena said.

"But then I told her that you wouldn't do it without a reason. We've been best friends for 17 years so I knew you wouldn't betray us for nothing, so who did she threaten?"

"Matt, she threatened Matt." She sobbed. "And I'm so scared of her." I wrapped my arms around her again while Elena spoke.

"You should be, we all should be. You can sleep here tonight Stefan won't mind."

I pulled Caroline up to her feet. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"This is a massive house there's plenty of rooms upstairs because there's no way in hell I'm sleeping on the floor." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You're my best friend I'm not going to let you sleep here alone." I looked at Elena who nodded before quickly leaving.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs Damon appeared. "I agreed to Caroline stopping not you."

"That's a shame." I retorted. He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. I carried on walking up the stairs and down the corridor until we came to an empty room. Caroline opened the door and walked in. She didn't waste any time as she stripped down to her bra and pants and pulled the covers up around herself in the bed. "I'll be downstairs okay?"

"Why?"

"I'm not tired, so you just sleep and I'll be up later." She nodded before she closed her eyes and I slipped out of the room. I made my way in to the parlour and went straight for the mini bar. I grabbed one of Damon's bottles of bourbon and sat back down on the sofa. The house was quiet so I guessed that Damon and Stefan had gone to bed as well.

I was half way through the 3rd bottle when I heard his voice. My vision was starting to get blurry and I couldn't focus on anything. "It's rude to drink other people's alcohol and not invite them to the party."

I giggled at him and smiled. "A one person party, cool."

He took the bottle from my hand and started to chug it down. "Now it's a two person party." I giggled again as I took the bottle back from him. "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same question." I retorted.

"I asked first."

"I have nothing to wear." I lied.

"You can wear my shirt." He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head before he tossed it to me. I stood up and swayed on my unsteady feet.

"Turn around." I commanded.

"But I wanna see." He pouted. I raised my eyebrows at him so he sighed and eventually turned around. I unfastened my jeans and let them fall around my ankles before stepping out of them, and then I went to work on unbuttoning my shirt which proved to be difficult. I couldn't focus on the buttons and I kept swaying. Before I knew it Damon was standing in front of me and unbuttoning for me.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"You're too drunk to do anything right now." He replied. I slipped the shirt off my shoulders and grabbed his pulling it over my head. I fell back on to the sofa and looked up at Damon who was smirking at me. "We both know that wasn't the real reason why you won't go to bed."

"Yeah it was." I lied.

"Come on, purge, get it out."

"I can't sleep." I sighed.

"Why?" He pressed.

"Because every time I close my eyes I see his face." I admitted.

"Who's face?" He asked curiously.

"The guy I shot today. I killed him." I few tears slipped out of my eyes and then I saw Damon kneeling in front of me. His used his thumb to brush away my tears.

"Caroline would have killed him if you didn't."

"But I still killed a guy. He probably had a family a wife and kids and I killed him."

"Then why did you do it?" He questioned.

"I did it for Elena."

"I can take it away if you want." He said after a few moments. I looked up in confusion. "The guilt, I can make it disappear but only if you want me to." I nodded. "Take off your bracelet." I held out my wrist and he unclasped it. Then his blue orbs gazed in to my brown ones. His pupils dilated and that's all I could see. "You won't feel guilty for shooting that guy, he was going to hurt you."

"I don't feel guilty." I replied. I blinked and then my bracelet was back on and Damon was sitting next to me again. I took a swig of bourbon and then turned to him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome. So tell me why are you still single?"

I shrugged. "I don't like any of the guys in town."

"I'm hurt."

I laughed. "Technically you're not a guy, you're a vampire."

"So you do like me." He smirked.

"As a friend." I clarified. "But I've dated so many douche bags and jerks for once I want to meet a descent looking guy who is kind, charming and is nice to me. If you know someone like that give me their number." I slurred.

"Give me your phone." I gestured down to my jeans and he pulled out my phone from the pocket and started to type on it. He handed it back to me. "Ring him he's an awesome guy."

I did as he said and the guy picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi." I turned to look at Damon and burst out laughing. I hung up the phone and he did the same as he smirked at me.

"I missed out human, a nice human." I said after I stopped laughing.

He rolled his eyes. "There is no human out there like me."

"I believe that's the point." I joked. I gulped down the rest of the bottle and rested my head against Damon's shoulder. My eyes were starting to droop as the tiredness and alcohol set in. "I lied." I blurted.

"About?"

"I didn't shoot the guy for Elena. I knew that Liz wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

"Then why did you do it?" He asked softly.

"For you, because they were going to kill you." I turned around in my seat and looked at his surprised face. I leant up on my knees and pressed my lips softly against his and then the darkness took over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to brown eyed girls, Lauren and porkchop sandwiches for reviewing you guys are awesome, thank you. Please review<strong>_

_**Sophie :D**_


	6. Plan B

It was like I was in an earthquake. My body was shaking my head was spinning and I wanted to throw up. The shaking stopped and I winced as someone screamed in my ear. "Dani." I opened my groggy eyes to see Caroline sitting in front of me with her hands on my shoulders. She shook me again and I groaned. I pushed her lightly away from me and snuggled back in to the bed. My head was throbbing and Caroline was defiantly not helping. "Why are you wearing Damon's shirt?" She questioned in confusion.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down and sure enough I was wearing Damon's shirt. "Where are my clothes?" I asked.

But she ignored me and started to ramble. "Did Damon compel you? Oh my god did you sleep with him?"

"WHAT! NO! At least I don't think so."

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"Ish… it's all one big blur of fuzzy images." I answered.

"Ugh! You need to get up we have to help for the masquerade ball." She said successfully changing the subject.

"Don't wanna." I moaned as i pulled the duvet over my head but sadly it was ripped form my grip and I was lifted off the bed. The room blurred away until I was on the sofa downstairs with Caroline standing in front of me with a smug smile on her face. "Wow, you're freakishly strong." I mumbled

"Perks of being a vampire."

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. "My head is killing me." I grumbled.

"Shouldn't have drunk all my bourbon" I opened my eyes to see Damon smirking at me. "And then steal my shirt." Caroline gave me a small smile before she disappeared in to the kitchen.

"I stole this?" I questioned as I looked down at the shirt.

"No" Damon shrugged. "I gave it to you when you wouldn't stop complaining." The doorbell went so Damon vanished to go and answer it.

Caroline reappeared then and handed me a cup of coffee and some tablets. "They were the only ones I could find, vampires don't suffer from headaches so they're his uncle Zach's."

"They have an uncle?" I asked.

"No vampires can't have kids it's technically their great, great, great, great, great nephew or whatever." She answered.

"Where is he?"

"He's dead, Damon killed him."

"Should've known." I muttered.

"Dani this is for you." Jeremy chucked a duffel bag at me as he walked in.

I opened the bag and started to riffle through the clothes. "You didn't pick these out did you?"

"No, Elena did." He replied.

"Good otherwise that would have been creepy." I held up a pair of lacy black panties.

"Ew, I did not need that mental picture." Jeremy groaned as he averted his eyes.

"I don't need a mental picture either" Damon smirked. "I have a real memory."

"What did you two do last night, in fact I don't want wanna know." Caroline said.

"Nothing past first base… sadly." Damon moaned.

"We kissed?" I questioned in disbelief.

"And then you passed out so I kindly carried you upstairs." He answered.

Me, Caroline and Jeremy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sounds like you." Caroline spluttered in between laughs.

"Christ you must have been wasted." Jer laughed.

"Oh she was, she couldn't even unbutton her shirt." Damon smirked.

I ignored Damon and turned my attention to Jeremy. "Did you bring clothes for Care?" Jeremy shook his head. "Soz care you're going to have to go home and change."

"It's alright I was going to go anyway I need to get my mom some of her stuff." She replied.

"Call me if Katherine's there." Damon said.

"Will do, do you want me to come back and pick you up?" Caroline asked me.

"You walked here right?" I asked Jer, he nodded. "Then I'll walk with Jer, the fresh air might clear my head." Caroline nodded before she left. "I'm going to go and get changed." I said as I stood up and slowly made my way upstairs to have a shower.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs about 40 minutes later freshly showered and cleaned. My hangover had slowly started to disappear and I felt much better. I went in to the parlour to see Alaric had arrived. I perched myself on the arm of the sofa and turned to Jeremy. "So how's your mission go yesterday?"<p>

"What mission?" Damon asked.

"I sent Jer to befriend Tyler and find out everything he can about werewolves. So?..." I answered.

"He's not a werewolf you have to trigger the curse." Jer replied.

"How'd you do that?" Damon questioned.

"Do you have to be a certain age or something?" I asked

"No, you have to kill someone."

The room fell silent as we looked at one another. "Yikes."

"Yeah but that's not all Tyler told me that mason's been looking for a moonstone."

"According to the lore found in Isobel's Duke University research the moonstone is used to 'seal' the werewolf curse."

"If he gets the moonstone will he be able to reverse it?" I asked.

"If we start to believe in some witchy spell crap in picture books we're idiots." Damon stated.

"And if we ignore it we're even bigger idiots, it's the same book that says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." I glared at him.

"Think you can get hold of the moonstone?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"I know where it is, shouldn't be too hard to get it."

"Let's go." He smirked.

* * *

><p>I walked around the Lockwood mansion until I spotted Stefan and Damon talking to bonnie. "What's going on?" I asked as I approached.<p>

"I touched mason and saw Katherine, so we think that they're working together." Bonnie explained.

"That head thingy you do the one that makes my head explode what exactly is that?" Damon questioned.

"That's me giving you an aneurism, your blood vessels go pop but luckily you heal quickly so I get to do it over and over again." Bonnie smirked.

"Is it vampire pacific?"

"It'd work on any one with a supernatural healing ability." Bonnie answered.

"Good."

"But I won't help you." Bonnie said sternly.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned sceptically.

"Mason and Katherine are the bad guys, you need to get over yourself and help us." Damon spat.

"He means that as a question with a please on the end." Stefan added.

"Absolutely." Damon smirked.

"Bonnie you're not doing this for him you're doing it for Elena." I reasoned. She looked at me and nodded reluctantly. I stood by Stefan and Damon as we watched Bonnie struggle to lift a table out the back of a van. Mason came running over to help her then. Bonnie focused on him and then he dropped to his knees shouting out in pain. I followed after Stefan and Damon as they jogged over to him and Damon kneed him in the face knocking him out cold. Stefan opened the back of mason's truck and Damon lifted him in to it and then took his keys out of his pocket. Damon went back around to the front of the open the passenger door for me and bonnie. Damon and Stefan shared a look and then Stefan went back inside the mansion. We were cramped in the car, me and bonnie had to share the one seat so I was half leaning against Damon but the smug smile on his face told me he didn't really mind. When we got to the boarding house Damon carried mason in and placed him on a chair in the parlour. He disappeared and then re-appeared carrying heavy looking chains. I stood back while he got to work on chaining him up and bonnie stood in front of him her hands on either side of his face her eyes closed in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Damon questioned.

"You're looking for a moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie answered.

"Oh good, find out how he knows Katherine, find out if he gave it to Katherine, find out where she is and find out what they're going to do with it once they get it."

"It doesn't work like that." She said then paused before continuing. "It's somewhere small and dark, there's water."

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No, like a well, yeah a well."

"There's a well by the old Lockwood estate." I added.

Bonnie nodded then gasped as mason grabbed hold of her hand. He jumped back in a panic but Damon gripped mason's hand and released bonnie form his grip. "That's it that's all I got." Bonnie said as she jogged towards the door. "Be careful." She warned me.

I nodded. "Hey judgey, thank you." Damon said. Bonnie turned back for a split second and nodded before running from the house. Mason was still half unconscious so Damon looked at me. "Why did you kiss me?" He blurted out of the blue.

"I dunno, I was drunk."

Damon looked hurt for a second before he composed himself and smiled. "You gave this little speech, which was kind of cute, about how you shot that guy because of me, was any of it true?"

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Does it matter, your alive just be grateful."

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Don't mention it." I smiled.

"Dani, Damon." Jeremy acknowledged as he entered the room.

"Ugh, I really need to change the locks."

"If you just locked the door it would help." Jeremy retorted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was digging through Rick's box of stuff and found this." He held up a small plant. "I did a search on my phone and it's commonly known as aconite, blue rocket or wolfs bane. One page says it cause lucampathane which sounds bogus and another one says it's toxic, to werewolves."

Mason cringed so Damon smirked. "I'm guessing toxic." Damon took the plants from Jeremy and wiped it across mason's skin. Mason screamed in pain and I cringed as I watched his skin sizzle and burn. Damon stopped his attack and his eyes met mine. "You need to leave, trust me when I say you don't want to see this."

"Just help Tyler, don't let him become like me." Mason begged.

"I won't, I'll help him." I replied. "Come on Jer."

"No, I'm staying."

"Jer I've let you help with all this but here I draw the line. You don't need to witness this so come on."

He nodded in defeat knowing I wasn't backing down from this. Jeremy went first and I looked up at Damon. "Just do it quick, he doesn't need to suffer." And with that I left the boarding house and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>"Hey twin." I smiled as I leant against the counter. Elena walked in and looked around in shock. "We're cooking dinner." I answered her unspoken question.<p>

"And by WE we mean Rick." Jenna replied.

Elena laughed as she watched Rick cut up the vegetables. "At least this food will be edible then."

"So how's today go?" I asked.

She automatically knew what I was talking about and so did rick because his head shot up at my question. "Good we found everything there were a few complications but we sorted it."

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"Someone misplaced some of the fabric for the masquerade ball but we eventually found it." Elena lied. The phone rang then so Jenna answered it.

"Hi… yeah… of course she's right here." Jenna said in to the phone. "Elena it's for you." She handed the phone over to Elena.

"Hello?" Elena froze as she heard the other person speak.

'Who is it?' I mouthed to her but she just held up her finger and walked a few steps back. Elena looked at Jenna and her eyes widened in shock and fear. I turned in time to see Jenna raise a knife above her head. "JENNA NO!" I screamed as I rushed towards her but it was too late the knife came down and went straight in to her stomach. She gasped and fell to the ground. Rick was already on the phone and calling for an ambulance. I kneeled beside Jenna and held the tea towel to her wound before she bled out.

* * *

><p>I wiped my eyes as I walked away from the room. I hated hospitals they always reminded me of when my parents had died and me and Jeremy had spent days sitting and waiting for Elena to wake up. Jeremy jumped up from his chair in the reception and ran towards me. "How is she? Is she alright?" He questioned.<p>

"The doctor told Alaric that she got lucky, she's going to make it, she's going to be okay." I whispered as I felt more tears run down my cheeks.

"Does she remember what happened?"

"No, nothing its all part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?"

"Because she's trying to send a message that she can hurt anyone." I broke at the end and a sob escaped me so Jeremy pulled me in to a hug.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed. "She's going to pay Dani, we'll make her pay." I pulled back and wiped my eyes before I nodded in agreement.

Elena walked out then wiping her eyes as well. "I'm going to break it off with Stefan, will you come with me?" Elena asked. I nodded as I stepped away from Jeremy and made my way towards the exit with Elena beside me.

The car journey to the boarding house was silent. Elena was silently crying but there was nothing I could say that would make her feel better so I kept my mouth shut. We walked in to the house and she went in to the next room to find Stefan. I stood awkwardly in the hall. After a few minutes Elena ran out tears running freely down her face, she stormed right past me and I went to follow but Damon stopped me. "Dani." He shouted as he ran in to the room. "I'm so sorry about Jenna. It was my fault I antagonised her. I was so stupid I didn't think." He rambled.

More tears escaped my eyes thinking about Jenna and I tried desperately to blink them back. "It's not your fault we all under estimated her. We thought we were being clever but we weren't." I sobbed and then I felt Damon's strong arms encircle me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered against my hair.

"It doesn't matter, she won, Katherine won."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to brown eyed girls, Lauren and marina164509 for reviewing you guys are amazing.<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x**_


	7. Masquerade

After I'd got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain red t-shirt and matching red pumps I stood in front of the floor length mirror to do my hair. I brushed out all the tangles and then pulled it all back in to a high ponytail. My phone started to ring then from my dresser so I quickly ran over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." He purred.

"Hi Damon."

"Your voice sounds so sexy in the morning."

I rolled my eyes at his antics. "What do you want Damon?"

"Caroline ran in to Katherine." He stated.

"What! Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine she's here with us but you need to come over and we'll explain everything."

"Okay." I replied before hanging up.

"What was that?" I turned around to see Jeremy leaning against the door frame.

"Caroline ran in to Katherine and Damon wants me to go over and explain it." I explained as I walked past him.

"Great, we can take Jenna's car it's not like she'll be using it anytime soon." He said as he followed me. The ride to the boarding house was pretty quick and as soon as we stepped out of the car Damon had the front door open.

He smiled at me as I walked past him and he rolled his eyes at Jeremy. "Should have known you'd tag along."

"Dick." Jeremy muttered and I couldn't help but laugh. Damon glared at me as he shut the door and led us in to the parlour. Caroline was perched on the sofa with a cup of blood in her hand. Stefan stood in front of her arms crossed over his chest as he listened intently to what she had to say.

"I'm still a little shaky." She whispered as she took a sip.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Start from the beginning." Damon told her.

She took a deep breath and began. "I was at the grill, I just stopped by to gawk and stalk matt he asked me if I needed a table so I panicked and said I need to use the little girls room."

"Skip the teen drama." Damon pleaded.

I rolled my eyes at him while Caroline nodded. "So then I had to pretend to use the bathroom, even though I didn't need to go because I'm such a douche. She came out of the cubicle but I knew it wasn't Elena because she was at home and she didn't have that bracelet so I knew it wasn't you." She explained.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She said she wants the moonstone or she'll rip this town apart until it rains blood."

"Tell them the best part." Damon urged.

"Tonight at the masquerade ball." She finished.

"She wants to do it in public, killing mason through her off guard." Stefan said.

"She's running scared what she did to Jenna was desperate, she's out of tricks." Damon concluded.

"We can't underestimate her we have to play this smarter than her." Jeremy said.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone?" Caroline whined.

"Katherine's not getting dick." Damon spat. "Because I'll tell you what we're going to do we're going to go to the masquerade ball tonight and I'm going to kill her."

"You're not going to kill her." Stefan said sternly.

"Don't give me that goody goody crap." Damon snarled.

"You're not going to kill her, because I am." Stefan smiled.

A big Cheshire grin spread across Damon's face. "Great, go call Rick and Barbie call witchy." He ordered. Stefan and Caroline nodded before leaving the room. As soon as they left Damon turned to me and Jeremy. "So how's Jenna doing?"

"She's getting better, she's coming home today." I answered.

"Which means I'd better get going." Jeremy said as he looked at his watch. "Keep us posted on what's happening I'll be back later."

"Do you want to take the car?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll walk." He responded before he left.

"Take it your coming to the masquerade ball tonight then?" He asked.

"To see Katherine get staked wouldn't miss it for the world," I smiled.

There was a moment silence before he spoke again. "Do you wanna be my date?"

"What do I get out of it?" I asked as I stared up at him innocently.

"Me on your arm and the satisfaction of knowing all the girls there will jealous of you." He smirked.

"Can you pull off a suit?"

"Very well." He grinned.

"Okay pick me up at 7" I smiled. "and wear a black mask."

"Why?"

"Because my dress is black." I answered.

Damon took a step closer. "Is that so? My favourite colours black."

I hadn't realised how close we were standing until now. We were inches apart our mouths were so close I could feel his breath against my face. If I moved a fraction of an inch we'd be touching. His eyes travelled down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. I licked my lips in a silent invitation. Damon leaned down ever so slightly. "Hey I got everything you'll need." Alaric said causing us both to jump apart. Rick eyed us curiously but didn't say anything. He dumped a big duffel bag on the floor and started to pull out all different sorts of contraptions and placed them on the table.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she appeared in the doorway hold her grimoires.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Jeremy stated as he walked in to the room and stood beside Alaric.

"I can explain." Stefan said.

"Please." Bonnie pleaded.

He shrugged. "We're going to kill Katherine."

I sat down on the sofa next to Caroline as Alaric explained how to use all the vampire weapons. "I don't know about this." Bonnie said. "It's too risky, too many people could get hurt."

"Katherine knows me; she knows I'm not going to try anything in a crowded place which gives us the perfect advantage." Stefan explained. "Yes I want Elena back but this isn't about that. What Katherine did to Jenna that crossed the line and she needs to be stopped before she hurts somebody else."

Bonnie sighed. "I could do a spell that would trap her." She reasoned. "Like the tomb spell."

"Great that way we could isolate her from the others."

"Okay, I'll help." She agreed reluctantly before sitting next to me on the sofa.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked Elena as she curled my hair for me.<p>

"Yeah I'm just going to stay home with Rick and Jenna." She answered as she started to pin the back of my hair up leaving only two curls down framing my face. "I'm all done." She said after a few minutes. I stood up from the chair and walked over to the floor length mirror. I was wearing a one shoulder black dress that reached mid-thigh with a pair of 5 inch black strappy wedges.

I turned back around to Elena and gave her a twirl. "How do I look?"

"You look great." She smiled.

"I'd better go say goodbye to Rick and Jenna." I smiled as I grabbed my mask off the side and put it on as I exited the room and walked down the stairs. I walked straight in to the kitchen to where Rick was making dinner. "She's staying." I announced.

He smiled at me. "Good, I'm staying as well to make sure she doesn't leave the house."

"Be careful she's sneaky so watch her carefully." I warned. The doorbell went then so I waved goodbye to Rick and went through in to the living room. "I'll see you later Jenna." I smiled as I waved to her on the sofa.

"Okay have fun, don't stay out to late." She laughed as she played her legal guardian role. I opened the door to see Damon standing there dressed in a black suit with a matching black mask. He looked good. Scratch that he looked drop dead gorgeous. His mouth dropped open as he saw me and he stood there frozen to the spot gawking at me. I shut the door behind me and looked down to check my appearance. "Is something wrong?" I asked insecurely.

He snapped out of it then and shook his head furiously. "No you just look absolutely stunning and this is for you." He held out his right hand to show me a beautiful red rose.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I whisper as I take it from his out stretched hand.

"Your chariot awaits, princess." He smirked as he gestured to his car that was parked behind him.

* * *

><p>I sipped my glass of champagne as I watched all the people dancing. With their masks on you couldn't tell who was who. "Dani?" Tyler asked as he approached.<p>

"Yep, that's me." I replied.

"It's hard to tell who's who in this place." He joked but I couldn't help but agree. "You look amazing by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks Ty, you look pretty good yourself but then again you always could pull off a suit."

"Any way fancy ditching the party and going somewhere quieter?" He asked as he held up a bottle of vodka.

"I would love too."

"But sadly she's here with me and I need a dance partner." Damon said as he came up beside me and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"Sorry Ty, maybe some other time though."

"Yeah, sure." He replied as he smiled at me before walking away.

"There was no need to be rude." I scolded him when Tyler was out of earshot.

"Of course there was, the guy wanted to go get drunk with you, and I know what happens when you get drunk with a guy. You end up kissing them."

"You make it sound like the worst thing in the world." I smiled.

"When it's other guys yeah when it's me you can get trashed any day you want." He smirked.

I slapped his arm and he pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, why'd you do that?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Because you're annoying me, I might just go find Ty." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and swung me back around so my chest was pressed against his.

"I would be deeply wounded if you ditched me right now." He said seriously. "And I wasn't kidding I really do need a dance partner." He didn't wait for my approval he just entwined our hands and dragged me outside to where people were dancing. Damon pulled me to the middle of the floor and placed his hands on my hips while I wrapped mine around his neck. I lifted my head to look up in to his eyes and he smiled down at me. I rested my head against his chest as we swayed to the music. "So who looks better in a suit me or _Tyler_?" He spat out Tyler's name and I couldn't help but chuckle. "And between you and me I'll be super pissed if you say _Tyler_."

"Defiantly you without a doubt." I replied truthfully.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." I didn't need to look up to know there was a giant smirk on his face. "So how did you and Lockwood get together because he acts like a douche?"

"I was a cheerleader, he was a football player and we were best friends and then we just kind of grew closer and he's not a douche."

"You haven't been here for the past year, trust me he's a douche he even tried to punch me once."

"With a good reason I'm sure." I smirked as I lifted my head to look up at him.

He rolled his eyes. "So why'd you break up with him?"

"My parent's died and I left and we all know long distance relationships never work out, so I ended it."

"I'm sorry…" He paused and I swear I saw a flash of pain but I couldn't be sure. "You clearly love him."

"I did love him when I was 16 but now we're just friends." Needing a change of subject I asked. "Do you see her yet?"

He lifted his head and looked around quickly. "Not sure but more than likely."

"Be careful." I warned.

"I will." He said softly as his ice blue orbs gazed in to my chocolate brown ones.

"Awwr how cute. Hello Damon, Danielle." Katherine purred.

"Katherine." Damon stated in a monotone voice.

"I'd ask you to dance but I already chose Stefan for that" She smirked as she gestured to Stefan who was standing awkwardly by her side.

"Why would I want you to dance when I can dance with Dani?" Damon smirked as he pulled me tighter against his chest protectively.

Katherine's smirk dropped and she glared daggers at me before smirking again. "How's Jenna? I didn't expect her to survive that, she's a lucky girl, how does one stab one's self?" I pulled out of Damon's grip and stepped towards Katherine but Damon grabbed both of my arms and held me back. "It has a temper, you really should keep her on a tighter leash."

"Enjoy your life while it last Katherine." I smirked before Damon dragged me away and back inside the Lockwood mansion.

"Are you okay?" He asked once we were away from listening ears.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"I need to go, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine just make her suffer."

He smirked. "She won't know what hit her."

"Good." I replied as I walked away to go find Tyler. It didn't take me long before I heard voices coming from his father's study. I opened the door and they all froze thinking they'd been caught. But when they saw me Tyler pulled me in to a hug.

"You changed your mind huh?"

"Yep, I just couldn't stay away."

"Now, the party's really started." Matt laughed as he handed me the bottle of vodka. "Do you remember when we were 16 and you, me, Ty and Care had that after party after the football game?"

Me and Tyler burst out laughing just at the memory. "I ran in to a lamppost and you all though I had a concussion so you brought me to the hospital where my dad was working I might add."

"So to get out of trouble you pretended to be Elena." Tyler added.

"But then Elena called and said she was stopping at Bonnie's so I got in a shit load of trouble for drinking and then lying." I finished.

"That was such a funny night." Matt laughed.

"For you, I was grounded for a month."

"But it was worth it." Tyler smirked.

I nodded as I took a sip of vodka and handed it back to matt. "Well I need the toilet so I'll see you guys later." I walked out of the room shutting the door behind me and made my way upstairs. I walked down the corridor not really knowing where I was going. I screamed as a stabbing pain came from my stomach and when I pulled my hand away to look at it it was covered in blood. I screamed again as my shoulder was tore open but it was muffled when someone covered my mouth with their hand. Someone's hand wrapped around my waist and started to drag me backwards. I tried to struggle against them but the pain was limiting my movements.

"Katherine." The guy holding me said. I opened my eyes to see Katherine smirking at me with Stefan and Damon beside her.

"Dani." Damon shouted as he ran forward and tried to run to my side but the invisible barrier around the room made him stop.

Noticing Katherine's distraction Stefan staked her in the back. She winced as I screamed out in pain. Stefan stepped back then in confusion as he looked at me. Katherine smirked and beckoned her hand forward. The man holding me pushed me in to the room and of it wasn't for Damon I would have fell face down on the floor. He lifted me up and placed me down on the sofa. "STOP!" Jeremy shouted. "Whatever you're doing to her it's hurting Elena." He looked over at me and added. "And Dani."

"Jeremy take Danielle." Damon said as he went to lift me but Katherine's cold voice stopped him.

"If you even try it I'll snap her neck." She warned.

"Go check on Elena." Stefan told Jeremy. Jeremy looked at me as though he was debating whether or not to help me.

"Go." I told him sternly. He nodded before he took of down the stairs again. Damon's hand went to my stomach and I whimpered at the pain. "It hurts." I winced.

"You're not the only ones that have a witch and something tells me mines better." Katherine laughed. Katherine smiled evilly. "Let's see how they like this." She picked up the stake and scraped it across her palm. I screamed again as the cut appeared on my hand. Stefan blurred forward and knocked the stake from her grip. "So how about that moonstone?" She asked.

But Damon ignored her, all his attention was on me. There was pain in his eyes and worry. "Do you trust me?" He asked softly. I nodded not trusting my own voice. Then his face changed. The whites in his eyes turned blood red and veins protruded underneath them. He opened his mouth to show me two elongated canines and then he bit in to his wrist and then he pushed it against my mouth. I struggled under his grip as the coppery taste entered my mouth. He pulled away after a moment and I turned on my side to cough and gag. He brushed the hair out of my face and once I'd finished coughing I sat up straight again.

"The 3 of us together again just like old times, the brother that loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough." Katherine smirked.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself."

Katherine glared at him. "What happened to you Damon, you used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." Damon answered.

"Good, he was a bore." Katherine said bluntly.

"Why don't you two stop antagonising each other?" Stefan suggested.

Katherine rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Stefan. "Where's the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?" He retorted.

"Does it bother you that Damon loves your girlfriend?" I watched as Damon frowned and Katherine must have saw it too because she said. "Or have you turned your attention to her sister?" Damon stayed silent.

"That's really desperate Katherine." Stefan stated. "So stop." He warned.

"Or what you'll hurt me?" She smirked. "Everything I feel they feel. So go ahead, or better yet kiss me Damon, they'll feel that too. They both will." She added as she smirked at me.

"This whole mason thing has me a bit confused." Stefan said successfully changing the subject. "Why a werewolf? The moonstone will help them break a curse that could destroy all vampires. So what's in that for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon smirked.

"I'll have to remember that fro next time; he's not the only wolf in town." She retorted.

"Tyler." I blurted.

"That's right your ex, looks like you have some competition Damon."

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan stated randomly. "When you told me about your deal with George Lockwood you said you gave him something, it was the moonstone wasn't it?"

"Good for you Stefan 2+2" She joked. "And it would have worked except people found out I weren't really dead." She turned to Damon. "Thanks to you by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both honey." Damon replied.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan questioned.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." She smiled sexily at him.

"What were you doing with it?"

"You're wasting your breath Stefan." I told him.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death, who were you running from?"

"In 1987 you were in Chicago at a concert of all places with lexi, come on Stefan don't look so surprised I checked in on you over the years. You were in the front row dancing all night watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Damon looked away and turned his attention back to me.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeated. But she didn't answer just mouthed 'I love you'.

Damon went over to the side table and poured himself a glass of scotch. "I'll have one of those." Katherine said.

"Right away miss Katherine." He mocked and I couldn't help but giggle earning myself a glare from Katherine. He took the glass from him and went to walk away but Damon's arm flew out knocked the glass from her hand and pressed her up against the wall. He had a stake raised above his head ready to strike.

"Damon don't!" I screamed as jumped to my feet but luckily Stefan was faster than me he grabbed hold off the stake to stop Damon from doing anything.

"Go on Damon do it, kill me." Katherine smirked. "You'll kill Elena and turn Danielle. She'll hate you for eternity and so will Stefan."

Damon's eyes drifted to mine and then snapped back to Katherine. "As soon as the spells lifted I'm going to drive this stake right through your heart." He threatened.

"God, when did you become so hot?" She asked as she trailed her nails down his chest. He jumped back then as if he'd been burnt and dropped the stake.

"Katherine." We all turned to see a mocha coloured women standing in the doorway holding the moonstone. I gasped knowing she was going to give it to Katherine and then Damon moved in front of me shielding me from the witch protectively. "The spell in this room has been broken you're free to go." She said as she stepped over the threshold and in to the room.

"Thank god." Katherine muttered as she moved closer to the witch.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over, I owe you nothing."

"Done now give it." Katherine said impatiently.

"Don't do that." I pleaded. She ignored me and handed the moonstone over to Katherine but as soon as Katherine's fingers wrapped around it she gasped. She tried desperately to breath but no air would go in to her lungs.

"You should have told me another witch was involved." The witch said. "She's a bennet witch but I'm sure you knew that Katherine." Katherine dropped to the ground and went quiet as her eyes closed. "Elena's fine she's with Bonnie the spells broken so she'll heal quickly. I apologise for my involvement." She replied before exiting the room.

"I'm going to go find Elena and see if she's alright, will you be okay here?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine you go." Damon answered.

As soon as Stefan was gone I turned to Damon who was looking at Katherine with an unreadable expression. "What are you going to do with her?" I asked.

"Well she's not dead and death would be to kind so I'm going to put her in the tomb, the place she was supposed to be all along."

"Thank you." I whispered as I stepped closer to him. "For saving me… again." I laughed.

"You're someone worth saving." He replied as he gazed down at me. I reached up on my tip toes, kissed his cheek softly and wrapped my arms around you. I returned the hug and rested his head on my neck. "Why do you do that?" He asked softly.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Be nice to me."

I pulled back and smirked at him. "Would you rather I hate you and be a complete bitch to you?"

"It would be easier."

"For who?" I questioned.

"For you and for me. You deserve someone better than me and I can't stand any more heart break." I placed my hands on each of his cheeks and brought his mouth down to meet mine. He froze at first but then he responded and his hands went down to my hips and pulled my body flush against his. I moved my hands and tangled them in to his hair to pull him closer to me. Our tongues battled for dominance and when I finally pulled back we were both breathing heavily.

"Then I won't break your heart." I whispered before walking out of the room to go and find Elena. I ran in to Stefan just as I exited the Lockwood mansion. "Oh hey, do you know where Elena is?" I asked.

"She's waiting in the car for you." He answered.

"Okay thanks Stefan." I said as I made my way towards the car park. It didn't take me long to find Elena's car but as I reached the passenger side she wasn't there and the car was locked. I sighed as i turned around to head back towards the mansion. But I froze as I saw the jester that had been welcoming people in to the house standing there staring at me. A feeling of uneasiness settled in the pit of my stomach as he took a menacing step towards me. I took a step back. "Who are you?" I asked confidently masking the fear I felt. He pulled some keys out of his pocket and pressed a button on them. The lights flashed on the car and it unlocked. My gaze snapped to the car, he had Elena's keys. Where was Elena? I turned my head back around and went to scream at his closeness but a cloth was pressed against my mouth and nose and when I breathed in some chemical entered my lungs. My body stated to go limp and I couldn't fight anymore. My eyes slowly drifted shut and darkness took over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go chapter 7 I'm actually really glad at how this chapter turned out and it's the longest i've ever written so if you would be so kind as to review and let me know I would be very grateful. Thank you to <strong>_**brown eyed girls****, marina164509, ****peygoodwin**_** and **_**ciranoelle****for**_** reviewing you guys are great.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Sophie x**_


	8. Rose

There was a blunt force to my shoulder and then I fell to the ground with a crash. I winced in pain as I hit the floor and groaned. I opened one eye to glare up at Elena who was sleeping on the sofa. "There was no need to kick me off." I growled up at her. I moved my arms and legs to try and roll myself in to a sitting position but they were restricted. I opened both my eyes to see I was tied up and then last night's events came swimming back to me. The jester, he had Elena car keys. He had Elena and then he kidnapped me. I struggled against the ropes but my attempts were futile. Elena started to stir then. She opened her eyes and panicked as she looked down at me. Then she froze. She looked behind me and I could see the fear in her eyes. I gulped fearing the worst and then a figure blurred to stand over me. He reached forward and grabbed me by the upper arms pulling me to my feet. I watched out of preverbal image as Elena struggled to get free to help me but my eyes locked on to my kidnapper. He had longish hair and hazel eyes. "What do you want?" I asked.

He pressed his finger to his lips in to a gesture that told me to shut up. He took a deep breath through his nostril and his face changed to that off one of a demon. But his face didn't look beautiful like it did with Damon, his looked like a monster. "I just want a taste." He whispered. His mouth opened to reveal his elongated canines. I struggled harder in his grip and threw all my weight backwards but he was to strong. He leant forward and I could feel his hot sticky breath against my neck.

"Trevor." A stern female voice said from the entry way. "Control yourself."

His face returned to normal and he placed me down on the sofa next to Elena. "Buzz kill." He muttered as he exited the room.

The female had short brown hair like a pixie and chestnut coloured eyes. She stalked towards us and we jumped back instinctively but she only smiled and bent down to untie the ropes around our legs before doing the same to our wrists. "What do you want with us?" Elena asked timidly.

"You both look just like her." She replied dodging the question.

"We're not her." Elena replied.

"Be quiet." She commanded.

"My name is Danielle gilbert and this is my sister Elena, please you don't have to do this." I pleaded.

"I know who you are and I said be quiet." She snapped.

I stood up to stand face to face with her as I asked. "What do you want with us." Her hand moved so face that I didn't even see it, I only felt the pain against my cheek as I flew back in to the sofa and was pulled in to Elena's embrace.

"I want you to be quiet." The woman snarled before exiting the room leaving me and Elena scared shit less on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. I nodded as I rubbed my burning cheek. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to cry so I kept blinking them back.

We sat in silence then for I don't know how long before we heard our captures talking outside the room. "_Why are there two?"_The female asked.

_"The guy gave both of them over to me, I only know as much as you."_The man called Trevor replied.

_"Well maybe because we have two of them he might be a bit more forgiving."_

"Have you called him?"

"No i called one of his contacts you know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

He hissed angrily.

"They say he got it."

The woman replied as the voices seemed to fade in to the distance. I turned to Elena and pressed my finger to my lips motioning for her to be quiet. She gave a quick nod of her head so I grabbed her hand in mine and stood up. We slowly tip toed out of the room being careful not to make any noise. _"We just have to wait and see if he comes."_

"We don't have to do this we can back out now and we can leave them here."

"I'm fed up of running."

The woman said tiredly.  
><em><br>"Well running keeps us from dying_." Trevor shouted.

_"Elijah's old school if he accepts our deal then we're free." _I stepped closer to the door but the floorboard underneath my foot creaked alerting them to our presence. The woman blurred in front of us glaring daggers at us. "There's nothing around here for miles, if you think you have any chance to escape you're tragically wrong."

"Who's Elijah?" I asked.

"He's your worst nightmare." She answered before walking away again. I felt Elena squeeze my hand tightly and I pulled mine out of her grip before following after the woman.

"What do you want with us?" I asked again as I found her in an abandoned room that wasn't in the best on conditions.

"You keep asking that question at though I'm going to answer it."

"Why won't you?" I questioned but was only answered with silence. "You got me, I'm trapped the least you can do is tell me why?"

"You're brave confronting a vampire." She said as she studied me carefully.

"No I'm stupid but either way I'm going to keep annoying you until you answer my questions."

She sighed. "I personally want nothing with you I'm just a delivery service."

"A delivery service for what? To who? Elijah?" I questioned.

She laughed. "2 points to the eaves dropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of thee vampires." She answered. "The originals."

"What do you mean, originals?"

"Again with the questions haven't the Salvatore's taught you anything?"

"So you know Damon and Stefan?"

"I know of them. 100 years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good guys more of sucker for the bad boys myself though."

"Me too." I smirked as I thought about Damon. Snapping out of my thoughts I asked. "So who are the originals?"

"Trevor and I have been running for over 500 years, we're tired and we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"Why us?" I questioned.

"Because you and your sister are Petrova doppelgangers, you're the key to breaking the curse."

"A curse?" Elena asked as she entered the room.

"The sun and the moon curse." I answered for her.

"So you do know your history." She laughed.

"But you said we're they key, but the moonstone's the key to breaking the curse."

"No the moonstone is what binds the curse." She answered. "The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"A sacrifice." Elena gasped.

"The blood of the doppelganger, you're the doppelganger which means you have to die. But seems as there's two of you it's up to Elijah to chose which one."

"Tell me more." I said.

"Captivity's made her pushy eh." Trevor laughed as he entered the room to board up one of the windows to block the sunlight.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know why someone wants to kill me. Usually you have to piss someone off before they want you dead but apparently just my face gives that reaction." I retorted.

Trevor laughed again. "You're funny, I like that and if it helps I hope it's not you they sacrifice."

"Thanks but how would that help?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked. "What do you want to know doppeliscious?"

"Who are you running from?"

"The originals." He answered.

"Yeah she said but what does that mean? What's your name by the way?"

"Rose." She answered.

"The first family of vampire's me and rose pissed them off" Rose cleared her throat. "Correction I pissed them off rose had my back and we've been running for half a millennium because they want us dead." He explained.

"What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake countless others have, he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena stated.

"I helped her escape her fate and we've been paying for it ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose clarified.

"Great we'll just sit and wait for death then." I replied as I took Elena's hand in mine and led her out of the room.

"Don't try anything stupid." Rose shouted after me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said knowing she could hear me. Me and Elena returned to the room we'd woken up in and sat down on the sofa.

"What do we do?" Elena asked after a few moments of silence.

"There's nothing we can do we just have to sit here and wait." I replied as I winked at her to show I wasn't serious.

* * *

><p>We sat down in silence for about an hour before I got restless and stood up, but as I did I heard a scrunching noise. I turned around to see a piece of paper lying where I'd been sitting. I picked it up and unscrunched it. A smile graced my features as I read the writing.<p>

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you ~ B_

Elena looked at me curiously so I handed her the piece of paper to show her. I walked away from the sofa and started to move around the room. I came to a wooden coat stand and smiled to myself, this is exactly what I was looking for. It was rotting so it wouldn't be too difficult to break one of these off. I turned on my heel to look at Elena who was watching me in confusion. 'Cough' I mouthed to her. She nodded and started to fake coat so seizing my chance using all my muscle I snapped one of the wooden hooks off. I rushed over to Elena and sat down next to her. "I'm not sitting around to be sacrificed." I whispered to her.

"But Stefan and Damon are coming." She replied.

"And how long will it take them to find us? If we get out of here we can meet Stefan and Damon." I explained. She nodded at me in agreement. "When I distract them I want you to run don't look back just run I'll be right behind you." She nodded again.

It didn't take long for one of them to come and check on us. Trevor walked in and said. "Well you haven't tried to escape yet, I'm surprised to tell you the truth." He smirked.

"So I'm guessing you were in love with Katherine." I said as I ignored his comment being careful to hide the stake in my jacket sleeve.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you saved her and the way you've been looking at me and my sister has been kind of a giveaway."

He laughed. "Yes I was."

"Well then you're an idiot because Katherine never cared about you. She used you to get what she wanted and then she tossed you aside."

"Shut up." He ordered.

"You're pathetic for even believing her."

He blurred in front of me and wrapped his hand around my throat cutting off my air supply as he lifted me off the sofa. "I said shut up." He growled as his eyes turned red.

"And now she's dead." I choked out. He clearly didn't know I was lying because he snarled and then his mouth snapped forward and latched on to my neck. I screamed out as his fangs ripped in to my skin. Tears burned in my eyes but I refused to cry. I watched over Trevor's shoulder as Elena watched frozen in fear. 'Go' I mouthed. I slipped the stake out of my sleeve and shoved it as hard as I could in to Trevor's chest. Hearing Trevor scream out Elena finally snapped out of it and ran towards the door only to run in to Rose. Trevor groaned in pain and threw me backwards. I flew in to the wall and the air was knocked out of my lungs as I fell to the ground with a thud. I lay there in silence for what seemed like hours. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. The darkness was comforting, it was safe. I could faintly hear someone shouting my name frantically but I couldn't but a name to the voice. My head started to throb painfully then as I slowly came back to my senses. I opened my eyes to see a blurry Elena. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged my body to hers. I blinked a few times to try and clear my vision but it didn't work too well. I could faintly see the outline of rose as she held Trevor back. "I told you to run." I said to Elena.

"I tried but when I saw him bite you I froze and then rose grabbed me." She explained.

I winced as I moved out of Elena's grip and sat up with my back against the sofa. I timidly touché the back of my head and when I pulled it back I cringed while Elena gasped. It was dripping with blood. I quickly wiped it on my dress and sighed. "Guess we'll just have to wait for death after all." I muttered.

"How stupid are you!" Rose hissed.

"It worked out better in my head, I wasn't supposed to miss." I retorted as I watched Trevor leave the room.

She huffed as she followed after Trevor leaving just me and Elena. My stomach twisted so I quickly turned to the side as I vomited. Elena held my hair back and said soothing words that were supposed to help me. But we both froze when we heard the doorbell go. Trevor and Rose blurred back in to the room. The fear was practically radiating off them. "Stay here and watch them, but don't do anything stupid." Rose warned.

"You're scared." I stated. "Good you should be, you think after 500 years of running handing us over would magically make that disappear. You were screwed from the moment you started." Trevor ignored me though and continued to pace. Then rose reappeared with a man beside her. He had the air of authority but yet he was still handsome, not as handsome as Damon but still. I stood up on wobbly feet to place myself between him and Elena. He blurred in front of me and I gasped but stood my ground. My instincts told me to turn and run but even if I could with 3 vampire's standing between me and the door I wouldn't get very far. His hand shot out and he traced the bite mark on my neck. "Human." He said almost to his self. "But why are there two?"

"Twins." Rose answered.

"Awwr and I can see you don't take very good care of your guests." He noted as he took in my appearance and blood stained clothes.

"She's… unruly." Trevor said.

"So you thought you'd ruff her up a bit." He replied but he kept his gaze on me. "We have long journey ahead of us. So get up." He ordered Elena but he didn't take his eyes off me.

I looked over his shoulder to Rose. "Please don't let him take us." I pleaded. But rose only looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"We just have one little thing to take care of and then we'll be on our way." Elijah said ignoring my comment.

He turned away from me and stalked towards Trevor. "I have waited so long for this day Elijah I'm truly very sorry." Trevor said.

"Oh there's no need to apologise."

"Yes, yes there is. You trusted me and I betrayed you" Trevor admitted.

"Yes you are the guilty one, rose was only being loyal to you and that I honour but where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"Granted." Elijah said before he swung his arm around and knocked Trevor's head clean off his shoulders. Rose cried out as she dropped to her knees in tears while Elena gasped and took a step back. "Come." Elijah beckoned. Elena was froze to her spot as she stared at Trevor's body. If Stefan and Damon were coming they needed to be quick and I needed to stall.

"What about the moonstone?" I blurted.

Elijah stopped in his advance. "What do you know about the moonstone?" He demanded.

"Dani don't." Elena begged but Elijah sent her a look that clearly told her to be quiet.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." I answered ignoring Elena.

"Yes." He replied.

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

I shook my head. "It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Call it what you will." I replied. He gazed in to my eyes and his pupils dilated but I stood my ground. He looked me up and down and locked his eyes on my bracelet.

"What's this vervain doing here?" He asked and then grabbed my wrist and ripped it off. I winced and felt tear sting my eyes as my mother's bracelet fell to the floor. I immediately averted my gaze to the ground but he lifted my chin up and then my gaze locked on his. I stopped struggling, all I could do was stare in to his hazel eyes. His pupils dilated again as he said. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

My mouth opened against my will and the words spilled from me without my permission. "In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What's it doing there?" He questioned.

"It's with Katherine." I answered and then we heard a smash coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Elijah ordered as he let me go to address rose.

"I don't know." Rose replied.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." She repeated. Elena slid up beside me and gripped my hand in hers. I could see the fear in her eyes and I'm sure it was mirrored in mine. Elijah turned back to us and grabbed my arm roughly and pulled us out of the room. I winced in pain but he ignored me.

We walked out to the entry way and something blurred past us. "Rose?" Elijah said.

"I don't know who it is." She answered honestly. Elijah pushed Elena out of my grip and into rose but he kept a firm hold on me. Someone moved past us again and Elena jumped back.

"Up here." Stefan whispered from up the stairs. He held on to tightly and blurred up to the top of the stairs. I struggled in his grip but it was no use.

"Down here." Damon said from downstairs. Something brushed past my face and then I heard Elijah let out a low growl. Keeping hold of me with one hand he pulled a stake out that was lodged in his shoulder then turned back to the bottom of the stairs where rose and Elena were no longer standing.

"Excuse me to who it may concern, you are making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me, you can't." He walked slowly down to the bottom of the stairs and held me in a sort of head lock. "I only need the one of them anyway so go ahead keep her but this one stays." A plan started to formulate in my head then. SING. I remember from when Caroline made me watch miss congeniality on repeat for a whole weak. _**Solar plexus**_ i said to myself as I elbowed him in the stomach. _**Instep**_ I used all my weight and stomped on his foot. _**Nose**_ I elbowed him in the face and _**groin**_I elbowed him in the nuts with all my might and he groaned as he dropped me and I collapsed on the floor. But a rush of wind passed me and I was lifted and then pressed against the wall with Damon's blue eyes staring at me. He pressed his finger to his lips and motioned for me to be quiet as he gently let go. Elijah let out a small laugh as he recovered himself before he picked up the coat stand from in the corner and pulled all the hooks off it so it was just a very big stake. "Now I want one of the girls on the count of 3 or heads will roll."

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends they were just trying to help us." I heard Elena say. I pushed against Damon and tried to run to Elena but Damon grabbed me around the waist and pressed his hand over my mouth to muffle my protests.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah ordered and then there's was an explosion and Elijah's screams echoed around the room. I struggled against Damon and then we heard gunshots from I presumed Stefan. Damon pushed me back against the wall so he could face me he looked at me with desperation in his eyes and pressed him finger to his lips again but letting me go and disappearing. I heard Elijah growl but there was only silence.

"Just let her go." I heard Elena say. My head was spinning again now and on un steady feet I made my way out in to the entry way. I watched as Elena ran in to Stefan's arms and then Damon stared at me with a smile on his face. I ran closing the distance between us and stumbled in to his embrace. He laughed as he caught me and hugged me tightly against his chest. My head was banging and I closed my eyes against the pain.

"Dani?" Damon asked concerned. I opened my eyes to see he was holding me at arm's length and looking at me with worry in his eyes. I opened my mouth to reply but my legs gave way and the darkness over took me.

* * *

><p>When I regained consciousness I was lying down with my head in someone's lap. "Elena?" I asked.<p>

"She's asleep." A masculine voice replied.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Damon gazing down at me. I turned my head to the side to see that Elena was actually asleep in the front seat with her head pressed against the window. "Where are we?" I asked.

"In the car on our way back to mystic falls." He answered. I tried to sit up but my head started to throb again so I lay my head back down.

"My head hurts." I complained.

"You have a concussion." He explained. "You quiet the fighter, I'm impressed. Just remind me not to get on the wrong side of you." He chuckled.

"Do you have headache tablets?"

"No but I have something better." He said hesitantly.

"What?" I questioned.

"My blood." I gave a quick nod of my head and then I felt Damon's wrist against my mouth. I swallowed the blood ignoring the taste the best I could and then Damon pulled away. He gently brushed the hair away from my face and then I felt him press a soft kiss on the top of my head. "You should sleep." He said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered before I complied and let the darkness take over again.

* * *

><p>I had a bath as soon as I got inside the house. My muscles needed time to relax so I spent nearly an hour in there before reluctantly getting out and wrapping a towel around me. As I was picking out my underwear and pyjama's there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called.<p>

The door opened and Elena strolled in. "How are you?" She asked concerned.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, good as new."

"You scared me when you passed out in Damon's arm, I thought you were going to die." She admitted.

I smirked at her. "It'll take more than a vampire with a stick up his ass to kill me."

She laughed and then went serious again. "I know you and Damon have been getting pretty close lately."

"And your point?" I questioned.

"Damon's not a good guy-" She started but I cut her off.

"Don't even start." I warned. "I don't need the 'he's a bad person', 'he's done bad stuff' and the 'you can do better' speech. Because coming from you that's complete bullshit. You're dating a vampire Elena" She opened her mouth to say something but I didn't give her the time. "And even if he doesn't kill people now he has. He has a past that you probably don't even know about. People he's killed, family's he's destroyed and you have strung Damon along making him believe he has a chance with you."

"I never gave Damon any hope that we'd be more than friends." She defended.

"I know you Elena, you flirt without even doing anything and even if you don't realise it you gave him hope. Doesn't he deserve happiness after everything he's been through or better yet don't I deserve happiness? I've had such a shitty year and so far Damon is the only good thing in it. I see something in him that you don't. I see his humanity. So I don't care I you don't approve I never have, you tried this with Tyler but it didn't work and it won't work now, so you can stop with your holier than thou crap because I'm not listening." I said annoyed.

She looked up at me and said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Just leave Elena." She nodded and left the room quickly leaving me to get changed. As soon as I changed and done my teeth I pulled my wet hair back in to a pony tail and left the bathroom. I gasped as I soon Damon leaning against my wall. "You scared me." I whispered.

He smirked. "Sorry. Cute pjs by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired Damon."

"This will only take a moment." He walked over to it and held my bracelet up in his hand. "I brought you this."

A smile broke out on my face. "I thought that was gone, thank you." I reached out to take it but he pulled it back. "Please give it back."

"I just have to say something."

"Why do you have to say it with my bracelet?" I asked.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He explained. My brow furrowed in confusion but he continued. "I just have to say and you just need to hear it."

"Hear what?" I asked in confusion.

"I know I've only known you a few weeks but I feel like I know you more than I know anyone in my entire life and i… I think I love you." My mouth dropped open in surprise and shock. I wanted to respond but my body wouldn't comply. "But you deserve someone so much better than me. And one day you will find someone worthy of your love and you will settle down and start a family with them and I will be nothing but a distant memory."

Tears stung my eyes as the realisation of what he was going to do hit me. "Damon-" I started but he cut me off.

"I love you Danielle and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, I will only drag you down and that's why you can't know this." Tears had formed in his eyes as well now and one slowly trickled down his cheek. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this."

I reached up with trembling hands and gently wiped it away. "Don't." I pleaded.

"But you do." He said sadly. His pupils dilated and my mind went blank as I gazed in to his ice blue eyes. Then I blinked and there was nothing. I looked down at my wrist to see my bracelet safely on my wrist. I looked at it in confusion trying to remember when I'd gotten it back but my mind was blank. Feeling my eye lids growing heavy I turned the light out and made my way to the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow over 5000 words i honestly didn't think it would be that long when i started writing. Thank you to ciaranolle, peygoodwin, Lauren, brown eyes girls and vMPGRL for reviewing you guys are awesome.<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sophie xx**_


	9. Katerina

I sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in my hands as I watched Jenna rush around for a meeting she had. Me and Elena had told her we stopped at Bonnie's when she asked where we disappeared off to. Sadly I was back to school today but I couldn't get my mind off of what those vampire's had said. I needed to find out more information. I needed to know who exactly who Elijah was. Yeah I knew he was an original but I needed to know more but the only person who could tell me those things was… Katherine. I wouldn't be able to open that tomb door on my own; I was only human after all. Stefan and Damon would kill me for even thinking about the idea. Bonnie had her witchy powers that could open the door but even if she would consider it she'd tell Elena who would tell Stefan who would probably tell Damon who would kill me. Which left Caroline. She would defiantly help me and I could swear her to secrecy so she wouldn't tell anyone. Jenna came running back in then. "Late again Jenna?" I laughed.

"Yes, now will you promise me you'll go to school?"

"Yes." She stopped rushing and turned to glare at me. I huffed. "Fine, I promise."

"Good." She smiled before grabbing her keys and running out the door.

I sipped the rest of my coffee in silence before Elena joined me. "Sup twin." I greeted.

"Are you not coming to Stefan's?" She asked as she slung he bag over her shoulder.

"Why would i?" I asked in confusion.

"Stefan said something about needing to speak with us, I just presumed Damon had told you."

"My phone's upstairs I haven't checked it yet but give me two minutes and you can drive." I placed my cup in the sink and turned to walk up the stairs but I stopped half way and peered over the banister to look at Elena. "And I'm sorry for the way I spoke yesterday; I had a bad day which of cause you know about but that was no reason to take it out on you."

"No, you have nothing to apologise for, I was out of order. I know you can take care of yourself and if anyone can straighten Damon out it's you."

"You were just looking out for me and in return I was a bitch to you, so I'm sorry." I ran up the stairs quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed my phone of my bed. No messages no nothing. I frowned in confusion. Damon would of text me at the least to tell me right? I shook the thought away and ran back down the stairs and met Elena in the car.

We knocked on the door to the boarding house and Damon opened the door. A grin spread across my face as I saw him. "Ladies." He smirked gesturing to come inside the house. He glanced at me briefly then averted his gaze and then walked off back in to the house.

Stefan stepped out from one of the doorways and smiled at Elena. "Hey."

Elena looked down at her feet awkwardly. "Hi, what's this about, you said it was important?" Another figure stepped out from behind Stefan. "You." Elena gasped as she finally lifted her head.

"You tried to have us killed. What, have you come back to finish the job yourself?" I spat.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"Sorry." I hissed. "You kidnapped us, tried to trade us to a pissed off original who wanted us dead, not to mention your 'friend' made me his own personal chew toy but that's okay because you're sorry." I took a step forward but then I felt a masculine hand wrap around my upper arms restraining me from moving any further. "How is Trevor by the way?" I smirked. Rose's calm expression turned to anger then and she took a step towards me. But Damon let go of my arm and stood in front of me.

"Don't even think about it." He warned.

"He got exactly what he deserved I think."

"Danielle." Stefan cautioned.

"No, she's right." Elena agreed. "So we want to know now why the hell she is here?"

"She has information that could help us." Stefan answered.

"Then start talking." I ordered.

"Let's move somewhere a little more comfortable." Stefan offered before walking in to the parlour. We followed after him and while Elena sat down on the sofa I stood behind her and leant against the back of it. Rose paced up and down at the front of the room and Stefan and Damon stood at each side of the room.

Rose took a deep breath before she started. "You'll have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true or not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real."

"You're going to have to rewind here, who's Klaus?" I questioned confused.

"One of the originals, he's a legend." Damon stated still not looking at me.

"From the first generation of vampire's." Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No, Elijah's the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." Rose replied. "He's a foot soldier Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan explained.

"So you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" I asked sceptically.

"No." Stefan said at the same time rose said "Yes."

"What she's saying, if it's true" Damon started.

"Which it is."

"And she's not saying just so we don't kill her."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." He finished glancing at me briefly before turning away again.

Elena tilted her head to look up at me and I think my expression mirrored hers; mouth agape and eyes wide. "But look Elijah's dead so no one else knows you exist." Stefan reasoned.

"That you know of." Rose added.

"Not helping." Damon scolded.

"I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him; I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed in with fiction." Stefan said as he walked over and sat beside Elena. "For all we know he could be some stupid bed time story."

"He's real." Rose argued. "And he doesn't give up, if he wants something he gets it. If you're not scared of him then you're stupid."

"Right so we're shaking." Damon replied sarcastically. "You made your point."

Elena stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder she nodded at me so I slowly made my way to the door, all of the new information still processing. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To school, we're already late." Elena replied in a monotone voice.

"Let me just get my stuff and I'll go with you."

"That's okay I know where it is." I raised my eyebrows at her but she just shook her head and mouthed 'later'. Stefan nodded as he looked at Elena with a hurt puppy dog face. Elena grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the house and in to the car.

"So you wanna tell me what's up with you and Stefan? Katherine's gone shouldn't you two be the lovey dovey couple again?" I questioned.

She sighed. "It's… Complicated. I love him but with all this going on." She took a deep breath. "Well it's hard to explain."

"You don't need to explain I understand."

"So any way, how are you and Damon?"

"Well first things first there is no me and Damon and secondly I don't know, we were fine yesterday and then today he just seems to be ignoring me."

"Men." Elena muttered.

"Can't live with em but can't live without em." I added causing us both to explode in to giggles. We pulled in to the car parking lot and I turned to Elena before she got out. "Look I know you're going to think this is completely stupid, irresponsible and crazy but I need to find out more information on Klaus and Elijah and the only way I can do that is to speak to Katherine."

She gave me a weak smile. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Good now all I have to do is call Caroline and get her to agree to help us."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Caroline muttered as we traipsed through the woods. "I'm a terrible liar."<p>

"Just keep Stefan busy I don't want him knowing about this." Elena said.

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you both know this, Stefan's going to see straight through me."

"You managed to keep Elena occupied when Katherine wanted to spend time with Stefan." I replied.

"Only because she threatened me."

"If you don't help us we will never speak to you again." I said sternly.

She huffed. "Fine I'll help and I'll keep Stefan occupied too."

"Thank you Caroline you're the bestest friend ever." I said as I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes but walked down the stairs ahead of us down to the tomb. "So why don't you want Stefan to know?" She asked.

"Because he would never be okay with us doing this." Elena answered.

Caroline approached the door then. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just open the door." I replied annoyed.

But Caroline hesitated. "Please." Elena begged. Caroline gripped the door then and pulled it open with little effort. "Katherine." Elena called in to the darkness.

"Vampire bitch!" I shouted. Elena and Caroline both to turned to glare at me.

"Don't antagonise her." Caroline warned.

"What's the worst she can do? There's a very nice barrier between me and her, she can't touch me." I retorted.

"We can take it from here." Elena said smiling reassuringly at Care. Caroline nodded and then walked back up the tomb steps and disappeared from sight.

After a few moment of silence shuffling could be heard. In the distance bare feet appeared out of the darkness and then her full body. Her back was hunched forward, her skin was deadly pale, her hair was all knotty and in disarray and she was still wearing the black dress she'd worn to the masquerade ball. She stumbled forwards and then fell against the side of the tomb door propping herself up against it. "Hello Elena, Danielle." She croaked. "Come to watch me wither away?"

"Sadly no." I replied. "We need some answers."

"We bought you some things." Elena said as she opened her bag and threw a blanket in to the tomb.

She smirked. "So you're going to bribe me? Let me ask you a question do Stefan and Damon know you're here?"

"We want to know about Klaus." I stated ignoring her questions.

Elena rifled through the bag and pulled out a big book. "We bought you this." Katherine's smirk dropped. "It's your family history, it's says the line ended with you but clearly that's not true."

"You thought because you brought me some family keep sake I'd open up."

"Oh please we're not that stupid." I retorted.

"We also bought this." Elena held up a plastic bottle filled with blood. Katherine leapt forward but ran smack in to the barrier. Elena jumped back but I held my ground.

"You don't look so good. How long will it take for your body to shut down 10, 20 years? That must be painful." I smirked. "So do you feel like talking now?" She moved backwards away from the barrier and slowly slid down the wall. I nodded towards Elena who filled a plastic cup with a spot of blood and placed it on the floor. I grabbed a stick of the floor and used it to push the cup towards Katherine.

She picked it up weakly and downed it in one. "You have the Petrova fire." She smirked at me before sliding the cup back. Elena filled the cup back up but I made no move to give it back to Katherine. She glared at me before she spoke. "It's a long story, Klaus and I, it goes all the way back to England 1492 after I left Bulgaria."

"Wow you are old." I smirked.

She glared at me but it was Elena who spoke. "Why did you leave Bulgaria?"

"I was thrown out." She answered. "My parents, your ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock, the shame." She mocked.

"It was kept a secret." I stated.

She nodded. "My baby was given away, I was banished to England and had to learn to adjust, so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of an English man names Klaus. I was taken with him at first." She said honestly. "Until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell. I ran through the woods but of course they followed. But one of the vampire's was taken with me, he led Elijah and them down the wrong trail."

"Trevor." I stated.

She nodded. "Once he'd led them far enough away he came back to me and told me to run to a cottage a little while away, he told me I'd be safe there that his friend would help me until he could return." I pushed the blood back to her and she gulped it down before chucking it back.

"So what did Klaus want?" Elena asked.

"The same thing he wants with you, to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger."

"But the question is which one of you is willing to give their lives up to save the other one."

"Me." I answered without hesitation.

She smirked at me. "He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body, will you be willing to let him do the same for yours?"

"Yes, if it'll save my sister."

"You're not throwing your life away for me." Elena said sternly.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. "Danielle's much like me, when she's determined to do something, nothing will stop her." I motioned for Elena to fill the cup up again and then I pushed it back over to Katherine.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" I asked.

"It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood." She answered. "Witches are crafty with their spells, the doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappears the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you?" Elena asked.

"Something like that." Katherine muttered as she passed the cup back. "I ran throughout the night looking for the cottage but eventually I found it. It was an elderly women who answered the door, I told Trevor had sent me and then another woman came to the door."

"Rose." I stated.

She nodded. "She reluctantly let me in but when I showed her I had the moonstone she locked me in a room and said that at night fall she would bring me back to Klaus."

"But rose never ended up bringing you back to Klaus did she?" I questioned.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart. I stabbed myself. I would of rather died than of had to have gone back to Klaus. But she couldn't allow that so she fed me her blood to heal me. But then Trevor returned. Him and rose started to argue in the next rose so I took my chance. Rose had left some ropes in the room on the bed to I took them. I tied a knot around my neck and then stood on a chair so I could tie the other end around the ceiling beams and then I kicked the chair away."

"You killed yourself." Elena gasped.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger as a vampire I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't really work, you didn't really escape because you've been running ever since."

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance but living out of a suit case is better than dying and having your blood spilled over some silly little rock." She paused as she eyed me curiously. "What's wrong? Scared to die? There's another way out you know." She used her nail to scratch her wrist and then she held it out to me as far as the barrier would allow her. "Better hurry your opportunity going, going, going and gone." She pulled her wrist back as she cut healed. "I made the other choice." I handed her over the cup that Elena had refilled and she drank deeply before continuing her story. "When I awoke Trevor was there asking what I'd done and why I'd done it. Rose walked back in then and explained how I'd used his to my own gain, which of cause I had. She tried to stake me but my reactions were quicker, I saw it coming I moved out of the way and pushed the elderly women forward. The smell of the blood was too strong and I fed off her wound. And then before rose or Trevor could stop me I took off.

"So rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed."

"I never thought he would of lasted that long." Katherine smirked.

"Me either." I stated.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena exclaimed.

"I was looking out for myself, I will always look out for myself. If you're smart you'll do the same."

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked.

"I have no reason to lie Elena." She retorted as she flicked through her family's book. "Just ask your sister she believes me." I could tell Elena was looking at me but I didn't bother to answer her.

"So say if it's even partly true that's the reason you came back isn't it, you wanted to hand me over to Klaus?"

Katherine groaned as she shut the book and slowly stood up slowly using the wall as a guide. "I figured 500 years on the run he would be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got mason Lockwood to get you the moonstone?" I asked, she nodded.

"What else is needed to break the curse?" Elena questioned.

"Hmmm look who's getting smarter." Katherine smirked.

"It's not just me, or the moonstone is it?" I asked. "Otherwise there would have been no reason to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse."

"Witches and theirs spells, so many ingredients so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf." Elena stated.

"Believe it or not they're hard to come by."

"What else?" I questioned as I pulled myself to my feet.

"A witch to do the spell, mine bailed but little bonnie will do just fine." She answered.

"What else?" I ordered as I took a step closer to the barrier.

"A vampire."

"Caroline." I gasped.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline."

I gulped. "So you were going to just hand us all over to be killed?" I spat. I glanced briefly at Elena and noticed she was trying her hardest to blink back tears without much success.

"Better you die then i." Katherine said before walking off in to the darkness. I leant back against the wall and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Elena." Stefan shouted as he bombarded down the stairs. As soon as he saw Elena with tears running down her face he said. "Look whatever she said to you is a lie do not listen to her she's a liar."

"And what if she isn't Stefan?" I asked.

"You didn't hear what she said." Elena added more softly.

"You don't have to worry we won't let anything happen to you two."

"That's the problem, you won't, but you'll die trying. How is that any different?"

"There's nothing you can do Stefan." Katherine said as she reappeared in the doorway again. "and I haven't even told you the best part yet. I returned to Bulgaria shortly after I escaped to find all my family dead, he killed them all my entire family just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to try and escape he'll get his revenge some other way, on your friends, your family on anyone you've ever loved."

"Don't listen to her." Stefan said sternly.

"Always the protector but even you must realise they're doomed, there's nothing you can do to stop it." She replied. "Unless of course you have this." She said as she held up the moonstone.

"There it is, the ultimate lie you twisted this whole thing so we would have to get the stone from you."

"I didn't twist anything Stefan it's the truth."

"Let me guess you want to trade your freedom for the moonstone you manipulative psychotic bitch."

"That's where you're wrong Stefan, I don't want my freedom because if Klaus comes, which he will, I'll be stuck in a tomb where vampires can't enter, I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine smirked before disappearing in to the tomb again.

* * *

><p>Two bottles of vodka later and I was lying on my back on a bench in the middle of the street. It was pitch black except for the dim light coming from the street lamp above me. My head was buzzing and if I stood up I doubted I would be able to walk but it was making me feel better. My head was spinning and Katherine's words kept repeating in my head. The more I drank the less they seemed to replay so that's what I was going to do I was going to drink until I was numb and couldn't even form a single thought in my brain. Stefan drove Elena home but I reassured him I wanted to walk and that I needed to clear my head. But my head wouldn't clear and even I it did the outcome would still be the same there was no way out of it. I was going to die. Tears slipped from my eyes then and rolled down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe then only raised the bottle to my lips and gulped it down until there was nothing left and dropped it to the ground. "Dani? What are you doing?"<p>

I lifted my head and sat up so my back was pressed against the back of the bench. "Hey Ty."

"What's wrong with you? You're crying. Are you okay?" Tyler questioned worriedly. I nodded my head and then started to shake it. A sob escaped my throat and I couldn't stop the tears that streamed down my face. Tyler sat down next to me then and pulled me against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm soothingly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't tell you Ty." I sobbed.

"Of course you can." He reassured.

"No I can't because it's not my secret to tell and even if I could tell you, you wouldn't believe me. But my life is so messed up and confusing. Sometimes I just wish I'd never have left. I would of known all about this crap and I would have been able to deal with it better. I regret it you know leaving. I regret leaving Elena and Jeremy but most of all I regret leaving you." I slurred.

"Then why did you leave?" He whispered softly.

"Because I had to, wherever I looked it reminded me of my parents. I just needed to get away."

"I would have gone with you."

"I know but I couldn't let you do that. Mystic falls was you home and you had family here. I didn't want to be the one to ruin your life."

"My home was with you I didn't care about anything else, I loved you I would have followed you anywhere all you had to do was ask."

"I loved you too, I still do and a part of me always will. This might sound stupid and cheesy but I used to imagine my life with you, us getting married and having kids."

He chuckled. "I used to think about that too."

"I was an idiot for leaving and maybe if I hadn't of left we'd still be together."

"I still love you too." He said softly.

I smiled as I leant forward and pressed my lips against his briefly before pulling back. "But it doesn't matter." The tears came faster now and sobbed rocked my body. "Because I'm going to die."

"Hey, where's all this coming from? You have years ahead of you." He soothed as he rocked me back and forth gently. "You're just drunk you're not thinking clearly."

"No, I'm going to die and i-I'm t-trying to put on a b-brave f-face but I'm scared because the t-truth is I don't want to die, but I h-have to be strong for e-Elena because I c-can't let her die. But I'm so s-scared." I sobbed.

He pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and scrolled through my contacts. "You need to calm down okay, I'm gonna call Elena to come and get you."

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped up off the bench stumbling in the process but Tyler reached out to steady me.

"Okay I'll call Jenna."

"NO!" I shouted again.

"What about Damon you were with him at the masquerade ball right?"

"I just want to be on my own Ty. Just leave me alone and just forget we had this conversation."

"But you said you loved me." He said as he jumped to his feet and stood in front of me.

"And I do but I think I love someone else more. But I will always love you Ty but more like a brother or an amazing best friend. But I just have to go." I didn't wait to hear him reply I just took off down the street stumbling every so often and falling down. I don't know why but I found myself outside the mystic grill I staggered through the door and fell in to a booth.

"Can I get you a drink?" A man with blonde hair and brown eyes asked. "You look like you could use one."

"I could use more than one." I slurred.

"A round of shots it is." He laughed as he walked off to the bar before returning minutes later with a tray full of them. "So what's your name?"

"She's not interested so you should just leave." Tyler said as he entered the grill. The blonde guy scowled but reluctantly left the table and returned to his mates. I ignored Ty as he sat down opposite me and just started to take each of the shots. "You need to stop drinking." He warned.

"And you need to leave me alone." I retorted.

"No, you need to leave because I'm here to drive you home." A velvety voice said from beside me.

I groaned. "I told you not to call anyone."

"Well it was either him or Jenna and Jenna would probably kill you seems as you didn't go to school today either."

Damon raised his eyebrows at me. "You what?" I groaned and placed my head in my hands as I leant my elbows on the table. "I've got it from here." Damon said to Tyler. Tyler nodded dropped my phone in Damon's hand and then left. "Come on." Damon said as he held out his hand for me to take. I ignored him and continued to down the shots. It might have been the alcohol talking but he'd been ignoring me all day so I was going to return the favour. As soon as I downed the last shot I pushed past him and made my way outside. I fell down the curb when I stepped in to the road but then I felt my self being lifted in to Damon's arm. He opened the door to his car and placed me down gently in to the passenger seat. He blurred back around to the other side and started the car within minutes. "Are you going to speak to me now?" He asked.

"You've been ignoring me." I stated as I leant my head against the window and closed my eyes. "Did I do something because I really can't remember?"

"I haven't been ignoring you I've been busy." He lied. I sighed. "So are you going to tell me what you did today?"

"I can't blame anything anymore." I slurred. "It's not because I came back to town or because I met you or even because I left in the first place it's all because of me. And now Caroline, Tyler and bonnie are all in danger because of me." I said as tears slowly rolled down my eyes again. "And when Klaus comes I'm going to die."

"No, you're not. I won't let that happen."

"You can't stop it. At the end of the day it's either me or Elena and we both know you'll pick Elena." He frowned but stayed silent so I turned my body round in the seat to stare at him. "But it's okay because I'd choose Elena too. She has a whole future ahead of her but I have nothing."

"Listen to me and listen carefully." He said sternly as he turned to look at me and I got the full force of his ice blue gaze. "I will not let Klaus lay a hand on you because I will die before he even touches you." He turned back to the road then and I leant my head against the window again.

I closed my eyes and could feel the alcohol slowly taking its effect on me as my eye lids grew heavy. "But I don't want you to die." I whispered before I finally allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late update I'm back at school now and I was given lots of homework to do but thank you to tinydancer365, brown eyed girls, lissylee and marina164509 for reviewing you guys are great.<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x**_


	10. The Sacrifice

I woke up in the middle of the night and groaned. My head hurt really badly. But I was too comfortable to get out bed to get aspirin. I'd fallen asleep in the car when Damon had drove me home and I'm presuming he carried me upstairs and put me to bed because I really don't remember. I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday minus my shoes. A door shutting scared me and I bolted upright in bed, which I immediately regretted. I swore under my breath as the jolt of pain went through my head. I stood up slowly and carefully made my way out in to the hall way making sure I didn't make a noise. Footsteps behind me made me whirl around and I stood there with wide eyes before I burst out laughing. Alaric stood before me just in his boxers with a bowl of ice cream covering his manhood. I leant against the banister as the laughter shook my body and I had to wipe tears away from my eyes. Alaric cleared his throat and looked down embarrassed. "Er Dani what are you doing awake?"

"I heard a noise." I managed to get out once the laughter had died down.

"That was us." Jenna said as she walked up beside Alaric wearing only a shirt.

"I can see that." I smirked. "You do realise there are some things you can't un see."

"I'm sorry" Jenna said as she tried to straighten out her hair. "We didn't think any one was up."

"But here you are and here we are." Rick muttered. "We were just…." Rick held up the bowl of ice cream and offered it out to me. "Chunky monkey."

That set me off again and I started laughing and rick and Jenna laughed with me. "Well I'm going to back to bed, you two have fun. And please for the love of god keep the noise down. Because some things you can't un hear either." I left them there shocked and stumbled back in to my room. It was only once I'd collapsed back on my bed that I remembered I wanted aspirin but sleep was already over taking me again.

"Dani get up." Elena shouted right next to me as she shook my shoulder.

"No." I groaned as I rolled over and buried my face in to the duvet.

"Stefan and Damon are downstairs. You. Need. To. Get. Up."

"Don't wanna." I whined as I put the pillow over my head.

Elena snatched it off and ripped the duvet off my body. I glared up at her but reluctantly sat up. "Here." Elena said as she handed me a glass of water and some aspirin. "Take a shower and meet me downstairs." I nodded as I took the pills and drank all the water before stumbling in to the bathroom. I showered quickly and got dressed in to denim shorts and a white tank top. I brushed my wet hair and plaited to the side before walking down the stairs. I brushed past Stefan and Damon who were standing in the hall way and made my way in to the kitchen and sat down at the counter. "You really need to stop drinking." Elena commented as she walked in with Stefan and Damon.

"No, what I really need is a cup of coffee." She rolled her eyes at me but made me a coffee anyway and handed it to me. I nursed it in my hands and took small sips even though it was too hot to drink. No one spoke though until we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hi Jenna, Rick." I smirked at they came down the stairs. "Good night last night." They both stopped in the entryway to the kitchen and glared at me.

"Yes, it was a very good night. What about you?" Jenna answered still glaring at me.

"I had a scary nightmare." I replied but then my gaze turned to Rick. "But then again it wasn't so bad."

"Dani." Jenna gasped while Rick flushed with embarrassment.

Elena, Stefan and Damon were all staring at me in confusion. "What? That was a compliment. Although I'm never going to be able to look at you in quite the same way Rick."

"Okay we're going to the grill to get breakfast, we'll see you later." Jenna said as she grabbed rick's arm and dragged him from the room and out the house. I laughed and then continued to drink my coffee.

"What was that about?" Elena asked curiously.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know." The headache tablets were finally taking effect and my head wasn't throbbing as bad any more. "So what was so important that you had to ruin my peaceful slumber?" I asked.

"We saw Katherine today." My head immediately snapped up at Damon's words.

"According to rose's friend slater there's a way to destroy the spell binding the moonstone." Stefan said

"No spell equals no doppelganger sacrifice ergo you live." Damon added.

"Equals a very pissed of Klaus who will kill our all our family and friends." I retorted.

"We won't let that happen." Damon said sternly.

"How will you do that?" Elena asked.

"By releasing from the moonstone." Stefan answered.

"How do you even know this is going to work?" I questioned.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon responded.

Elena sighed. "You've discussed this with bonnie." She stated.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan said.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone and she won't give that up any time soon." I deadpanned.

"We're going to get it from her." Stefan replied.

"And by that he means were going to pry it from her cold dead fingers." Damon added.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough so we can get in grab the moonstone and get out."

"Sounds like you guys already have this all planned out." I commented.

"Yup." Damon said popping the 'p'. "Were awesome."

I looked at Elena and we shared a knowing look. "Except for one thing." She started.

"We don't want you to do it." I finished.

They looked at each other in confusion and then Stefan spoke. "What are you talking about we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked.

"We'll find him after we destroy the moonstone." Stefan answered.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone we care about?" I snapped.

"Including the two of you." Elena added.

"If we get the moonstone we can save your lives." Stefan said.

"Yeah we know, everyone keeps saying that." I replied as I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon shouted behind me.

"Out." I replied before opening the front door and slamming it behind me.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the boarding house knowing it would be open. Stefan and Damon really needed to start locking there doors. I shut the door behind and turned around. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose said as she walked out in a purple robe. But wen she saw me she stopped in her tracks. "Sorry I thought you were…" She trailed off but she didn't need to finish it. I already knew.<p>

"Damon." I stated, she nodded. I felt a horrible pang in my chest and the sudden urge to run home and cry but I fought against it. "I'm so sorry to just barge in." I said.

"There's no one else here, Stefan and Damon are out." She stated.

I smiled. "I actually came to see you."

She looked surprised but nodded. "Then I should probably get dressed."

"That would help." She left then and returned moments later fully dressed.

"So what do you want?" She asked as she led me in to the parlour.

"I know you don't exactly like me but Stefan and said that your friend slater has more information on Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it." She stated.

"There's more to learn we just need to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" She asked annoyed.

"Because Stefan and Damon wouldn't be okay with me doing this."

"And them getting the moonstone gives you a chance to sneak away."

"We're having a disagreement. They're willing to risk everyone I love and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect you." She said.

"And you've showed that you don't care if I'm safe or not. So we're you taking me to slater."

"No."

"You kidnapped me, if you do this I'll forgive." She shook her head. "Fine how would you like to be able to walk in the sunlight?"

"I've been a slave to shadows for over 500 years what do you think?" She said.

"Well I know a witch that can make that happen."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Slater! It's Rose open up." Rose shouted on the other side of the door. We'd been standing here for 5 minutes and there seemed to be no sign of him. She stopped knocking then and turned to me. "He's not home sorry."<p>

"Nuh uh. We haven't come all this way to just go home. You're a vampire use it." She rolled her eyes but pushed against the door until the chains snapped and they flung open.

"So where's your sister anyway? I thought she would have come with you." She asked.

"She's at school; she doesn't know I'm here." I answered.

"Slater." Rose called out in to the apartment. Rose walked right in to the room and then stopped. "I don't think he's going to be much help." She stated. A ran over to her to see a guy lying down with a wooden stake through his heart. His body had gone all grey and veins were all over it. Yep defiantly dead. Rose dragged his body out of the room while I started to snoop around. I walked over to his computer and started to flick through the various pages that were strewn across it.

"Guess who ever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him." I said when I heard rose re-enter the room.

"Probably to stop him helping people like us." Rose walked away from me and went over to the window she pulled back the curtain to let the light stream through.

"What are you doing?" I gasped But she didn't burn.

"Tempered glass UV rays can't penetrate." She explained. "I used to just come here and watch the day."

"I'm sorry about slater." A said after a moment.

She turned back around to me and smiled. "Any luck."

I turned my attention back to the computer I tried to log on but I couldn't. "It's password protected I can't get in."

She came and stood beside me to check the screen. "Then this is pointless let's just go." I opened my mouth to reply when I rustling behind us made us both freeze. "Stay here." She ordered while she went off to check it. She opened one of the rooms and a youngish girl stood before us. "Alice." Rose stated. The girl ran forward and threw herself in to rose's arms as she sobbed quietly. Rose returned the embrace and brought her over to the sofa so she could sit down. I stood there watching them awkwardly until my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered it not bothering to check caller ID.

"Dani, where the hell are you?" Elena asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm safe don't worry just needed to clear my head." I lied.

"You're supposed to be at school. Jenna's gonna kill you when she finds out you've been ditching."

"Then don't tell her."

"I won't but Rick might. You're supposed to be in his history class remember?"

Rose walked back over to me then so I sighed in to the phone. "Look Elena, I have to go. I'll see you later." I hung up before she could protest and smiled at rose. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's over reacting; she found him a few minutes before we did."

"Her boyfriend just died, I think she has a reason to over react." I defended.

"The tears are for her she doesn't care about slater she was only with him so he'd turn her."

"Wow, what a bitch." Rose smiled and nodded. I had a plan forming in my head so I put my phone back in to my pocket and walked over to this Alice girl. "I need the password to slater's computer."

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." She scolded.

"I understand, but I also understand that you don't care about that."

She glared at me. "You know nothing about me."

"Do you know his password?" I asked.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I don't think I'm anyone, I know who I am. I'm the girl that can get rose to turn you, if you give me the password." Her head snapped up at that and hope filled her eyes while rose looked at me in anger and raised her eyebrows in question.

Alice jumped up from the sofa and ran over to the computer. She happily sat down and started to type on the keyboard. "Why the hell did you tell her that? I'm not turning her." Rose whispered.

"You know that and I know that but she doesn't know that." I smirked.

Her anger disappeared then and she smiled at me. "You're incredibly devious."

"Thank you."

"All of his works been wiped out." Alice said.

I groaned and rubbed my temples in annoyance. "Probably by whoever killed him." Rose stated.

"Lucky for you slater was paranoid everything was back up on his mote server."

Hundreds of folders popped up on the screen after a few moments. "Wow, these are all lead to vampire?" I asked astonished.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me."

Rose pointed to the screen. "What about him Cody Webber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice offered.

I nodded so she picked up the phone that was on the side and started to pump the number in to it. "Tell him were trying to send a message to Klaus that the doppelgangers alive and she's willing to surrender."

"What?" Rose gasped. I walked away from her as she rung the number and rose followed after me. "What are you doing?" She asked alarmed.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." I answered.

"If Klaus knows you're alive he'll find you and he'll kill you." She breathed out.

"I'm counting on it." I replied.

"Why would you want that?" She questioned.

"It's either me or my family."

"So this whole charade was some suicide mission so you could sacrifice yourself and save everybody else?"

"You sacrificed your freedom to help Trevor and I'm betting he would have died a lot sooner if it wasn't for you. I thought out of everybody you would understand."

She nodded. "And I do understand but – "  
>Alice walked back in then with a big smile on her face. "Cody is on his way and he is really excited to meet you." She said cutting rose off. I nodded at her before walking away to stand beside the window. I looked out at the street below and watched as all the people ran around continuing with their lives. I gulped realising soon my life would be coming to an end. I stared out the window for a while until I saw a face staring back at me. I gasped and spun around but there was nobody there then I turned back to the window. I swear I thought I saw Elijah. Oh well my mind was clearly playing tricks on me. Elijah is dead.<p>

* * *

><p>It was night fall now we'd been waiting hours for this Cody to turn up, clearly he lived far away. Elena had been none stop calling me so eventually I turned my phone from vibrate to silent. I caught a glimpse of Alice staring behind me so I spun around to come face to face with Damon's menacing gaze. "What are you doing here?" He asked.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I said at the same time. I turned to look at rose. "You called him." I accused.

"I'm sorry Dani."

"You said you understood." I spat hurt evident in my voice.

"She lied." Damon said.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice stated as she bounded in to the room.

"Get rid of her." Damon commanded rose.

"No way." She said before rose dragged her from the room.

"Come on." Damon said. "We're leaving."

"No."

"I. Said. We're. leaving." He bit out.

"And I said no. I'm not going with you."

"You do not get to make decisions anymore."

I laughed with humour. "Yeah well I'm making this decision."

"And who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" He smirked.

"You're not listening to me Damon. I don't want to be saved." The smirk dropped from his face so I continued in a softer voice. "Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

"Get out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself!" He hissed menacingly.

I lifted my head to look him dead in the eye. "You. Wouldn't. Dare." I spoke each word clearly and he gritted his teeth.

"Last chance."

"No." I said sternly. His hand shot out and gripped my upper arm as his blue eyes stared daggers at me. I struggled in his grip but he only tightened his hold on me. My other hand shot up to hit him but he caught it mid swing.

I winced in pain as he applied pressure. He leant forward and kept his gaze firmly on mine, he didn't even blink. His ice blue eyes were hard and cold and his lips were pressed firmly together. "Never do that again." He warned. He leant away from me and pushed me down on to the sofa. "Now stay otherwise you will regret it." I nodded mutely kind of scared of what he'd do if I didn't obey him. He stalked off then in the direction rose had gone and rose came out and sat down next to me. Damon walked out then and I could just make out Alice body lying down on a bed in the room. "Alice is sleeping soundly and won't remember a word of this horribly stupid day. So some on time to go."

I stood up from the sofa and we made our way over to the door but before we could go any further the doors swung open and 3 guys entered the apartment and stood in a triangle formation. "We're here to meet the doppelganger." The one on left said.

"Thank you for coming." I replied as I went to step forward but Damon arm restricted me.

I tried to push past him but it was no use. He wrapped his hand around my upper arm and whispered darkly. "I will break your arm." Then he addressed the 3 men. "There's nothing here for you." The middle guy fell to the ground and I gasped at the person standing behind him. Elijah. He walked in to the room and rose took off using her vampire speed. "I killed you, you were dead." Damon stated.

"For centuries now." Elijah replied. Then he turned his attention to the men in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked politely.

"Who are you?" The guy on the right retorted.

"I'm Elijah."

The guy gulped. "We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus, she's the doppelganger." Elijah gaze drifted to me. "I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her." The man continued.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah questioned.

"No." The man answered.

"Then you have been incredibly helpful." His hands shot out and ripped in to their chest and he pulled their hearts out before letting them drop to the ground. Damon stepped forward and took a defensive stance in front of me but then Elijah disappeared.

Damon looked over his shoulder at me in confusion. "Well that was weird." I walked backwards away from down and went back over to the computer. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well that failed so I'll have to call somebody else." Damon blurred to my side and pushed the computer desk upwards and sent it crashing towards the wall. I jumped backwards and looked up at his cold eyes in fear.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He blurred forwards and lifted me up in his arms before throwing me over his shoulder.

"DAMON!" I screamed as I wriggled in his grip.

"Stop struggling or I'll knock you out as well." He said sternly. Knowing he wasn't joking I relaxed in to his grip and before I knew it we were outside next to his car. He opened the passenger door and waited till I got in and shut the door before he got in the driver seat and took off. I didn't speak to him though I just stared out the window. "I only did all this because I care." He said after a moment.

I snorted. "You know I actually thought you did care about me, as more than just Elena's sister."

"I do." He said softly.

"Like at the masquerade ball you seemed too really like me and when you saved me from rose and Trevor you looked happy and relieved but then I have to find out that you're sleeping with rose and were only using me as your Elena replacement." I continued as if he didn't say anything.

"That's not true." He defended. "I do like you and not because of Elena or Katherine because you're you but you have to understand that we would never work out. Trust me when I say it's better this way."

"How could you say we wouldn't work out? You haven't even given us a chance."

"Because you're human." He blurted. "Would you be willing to give up your life and become a vampire to be with me?" He asked but I sat there in silence. Because as much as I loved – wait? What? Not love, like. Because as much as I _liked_Damon I wasn't willing to become a vampire for him. I couldn't have that life. I wouldn't have that life. My silence was the only answer he needed. "Precisely." I turned my head then to look back out the window as we travelled the rest of the journey in silence. Damon stopped the car then and I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out but unfortunately for me he followed.

"Thank you for bringing me home." I said once I reached the porch.

"Well your ride left you, I couldn't very well leave you stranded could i?"

"She was just scared, she didn't mean to run." I defended.

We both stopped at the door and he turned towards me. "Yes she did, she's been running for 500 years."

"I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those vampires and then just let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me." I looked away from and moved to open the door but Damon grabbed my arm. "What you did today was incredibly stupid."

"Actually the only stupid thing today was that I got caught." I ripped my arm from his grip. "I don't question why you and everyone are so willing to save me and my sister. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you."

"But you don't want to die, you said so yesterday."

"Of course I don't want to die but if it comes down to me and Elena I will gladly die for her."

"But I won't let you."

"Good night Damon." I replied as I opened the door and walked in.

"Dani." Jeremy said.

I ran towards him and took his head between my hands and tilted it so I could look at his neck. "Jer what happened?" I asked frantically as I ran my fingertips gently over the bite wound.

"Dani?" Elena shouted as she walked down the stairs. "Is that you?" Then she saw Jeremy. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry Elena." Jeremy said.

"Jer what happened?" I repeated.

"It's Stefan he's… stuck in the tomb." Elena's face dropped and before I could stop her she took off out the front door.

"ELENA!" I screamed as I ran after her. I didn't pay Damon a second glance as he got back out of his car I just continued after Elena. I kept tripping in the woods because I couldn't see the floor but eventually I made it to the tomb and caught up to Elena. I grabbed her arm before she entered the tomb and dug my feet in to the dirt to stop her from going any further.

"STEFAN!" She shouted in to the tomb as she tried to wriggle out of my grip. "STEFAN!" She repeated. Elena pushed me back and I fell to the floor.

"Elena don't." I exclaimed as she ran towards the entrance but then she was slammed up against the wall by Damon.

"Don't you dare." Damon warned.

"Damon Stefan's in there." She reasoned as she struggled against him. "How could you let this happen?"

"I was too busy saving your sister ass." He hissed. I pulled myself to my feet and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

Elena sent me a questioning look but I merely shrugged. "It was your idea to go after the moonstone in the first place." She snapped at him.

"It was the right call to make." She struggled harder against him.

"Damon let go of me. Let go!" She took a deep breath and stopped struggling. "Please." She said softer.

Damon took a step back away from her and raised his hands in surrender. Elena went to walk towards the tomb entrance but Damon shook his finger and tutted at her. She huffed as she ran a hand through her hair and then ran back up the stairs. Damon turned around to me and nodded his head to the stairs. "Go with Elena straight home and for the love of God don't get yourself killed in the process." I glared at him before running up the stairs to find Elena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can I just say wow to the response I got last chapter. Thank you to all the people who added this story to their story alerts or favourites and thank you to the people you added me to their author alerts and favourites it means a lot. But most of all thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed; vampirela69, brown eyed girls, ciaranoelle, torn two ways, felulu, sarahwrites, Lauren and vampgirl you guys are great and are the reason that this chapters up so soon.<strong>_

_**So if you want a quick update please review**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Sophie x**_


	11. By The Light Of The Moon

I leant against Elena's desk twiddling with the moonstone. Elena was sat down on her bed with bonnie. "So now that you've got this back what are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Right now it's what's binding the curse so if I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone then the stone becomes useless." Bonnie answered.

"And according to Katherine Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena muttered.

"Maybe, if he finds out." Bonnie reasoned.

"Can't this wait?" Elena questioned as she stood up and moved to stand beside me. "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine, we have to get him out."

"Stefan wants me to focus on this."

"Well don't listen to him." Elena screeched. "He thinks he's protecting me but he's wrong."

"I'm taking Stefan's side on this one. We're not going to let either one of you get used I some creepy sacrifice ritual."

"That's really not your choice to make." I stated. Bonnie stood up and snatched the moonstone from my hands.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked as he walked in to the room.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I watched bonnie place the moonstone in her bag.

Bonnie stood up and moved towards the door. "I need a coffee." She said as she disappeared from the room.

Jeremy looked at me curiously so I sighed. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" He questioned.

I snorted. "Oh I'm on the suicide mission? I'm not the one that confronted Katherine all by myself."

"No you're the one who called vampires who work for Klaus so you could give yourself up." He retorted.

"Excuse me for trying to save the people I love."

"So you bringing the moonstone to Klaus so you can get yourself killed is okay?" I shook my head at Jeremy and glared so he took the hint and left.

"I'm going to see Stefan." Elena said as she stood up from the bed. I nodded but as soon as she was out of sight I opened Bonnie's bag pulled out the moonstone and quickly put it in my pocket and walking down the stairs. Bonnie had stopped Elena at the door and was questioning her on where she was going. "Bonnie I'm going to see Stefan."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." Elena defended.

Then bonnie turned to me. "And where are you going?"

"With Elena to make sure she doesn't do something stupid and run in to the tomb."

"They took the moonstone." Jeremy said as he stood at the top of the stairs with Bonnie's bag in his hands.

I turned my glare to bonnie. "We tested you and you failed." Bonnie explained. "So which one of you has it?" She asked.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him; I'm not going to make that same mistake." Bonnie moved to the side to let me past. I brushed past her and turned the door handle to open the door. But when I stepped forward I was met with an invisible brick wall. I pushed against it but with no luck. I turned back to bonnie with accusation and confusion in my eyes. "What did you do?" I questioned.

"It's for the best." Bonnie said.

Me and Elena both glared at her. "You don't know anything and when Klaus comes to kill you all just remember I tried to save you." I spat as I pushed past her and sat down on the sofa. Elena stormed off upstairs and slammed her door shut.

I sat on the sofa for half an hour just in complete silence just alone with my thought. Jeremy and bonnie had disappeared off somewhere and Elena was still hold up in her room. I heard the front door open and then shut but I didn't bother to turn around, already knowing who it would be. "You should really lock your door." I glared at him which only made him smirk. "Oh, come on pouty at least give me points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" I hissed.

"Yes Dani I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to repeatedly save your life." Damon replied sarcastically.

"And what did Stefan say about keeping me and his girlfriend captive?"

"We had a good laugh."

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" I asked.

Damon sighed and sat down next to me and placed his arm on the back of the sofa. "Yeah, that. I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Well because A he can't do anything about it and B what I just said." He looked over his shoulder then to Jeremy who was walking in. "Where's bonnie?" He asked.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy said.

"No she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Dani patrol while you're on Elena watch." Damon explained as he smirked at me.

"Then who's on Tyler Lockwood on the full moon?" Jeremy questioned.

My head snapped up at that. "Vampire Barbie asked if she could handle it and I thought why not, if she screws up he'll bite her and I'll be rid of two of my problems."

"Hold on a second, tonight's a full moon?"

"Yep but you were too absorbed in suicide tendency's to notice." Damon said but before I could reply his phone started to ring so he stood up to answer it. When he hung up he turned back to me and Jer. "Okay change of plan I'm off to the grill, you need to watch the both of them. Mason's friend from Florida's showed up and he's officially been labelled a missing person." Jeremy flopped down on the sofa and put his head on my lap with a big smile on his face. I glared down at him and pushed him off of me so he hit the floor. "You should get out and enjoy the sun, oh wait you can't." Damon smirked. I threw a pillow at him before standing up and walking towards him.

"Please can I come with you, I'm bored here."

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"I promise I won't try and escape or get myself killed." He just smirked at me as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'll be with you so even if I attempt something you'll be there to stop me. Pletty please with blood bag on top."

He chuckled. "Okay but if I tell you to do something, no arguing."

* * *

><p>The grill was surprisingly busy when we entered. We found rick sat at a booth so went and joined him. "Dani, what are you doing here?" He asked.<p>

"She begged me to come and you know how I can't refuse pretty face." Damon smirked.

I punched his shoulder so he rubbed his arm and pouted as he pretended that he was actually hurt. "I did not beg."

Damon rolled his eyes but then his gaze drifted to the entrance where a women in her mid-twenties. She had light brown hair that was in waves and she was speaking to matt. "Hmm, Mason's mystery women."

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon replied completely unaffected by what he did. I scoffed and shook my head at him.

"So you think she's a werewolf?" Rick questioned.

"Well I hope not seems as it's a full moon tonight and all." Damon pulled out a small plastic bag filled with some sort of plants. "But I think we need to find out." He smirked. So I'm guessing it's wolfs bane.

"What is that?" Rick sighed.

"Wolfs bane." Damon answered. Yep I was correct.

"So what are you going to do? Go throw it in her face and see if it burns her skin?" I asked sarcastically. Damon shrugged. "That is the most stupidest idea ever."

"Oh do you have a better plan?" He inquired annoyed.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Oh this is going to be _good_."

I ignored him and turned my attention to Rick. "I want you to go over to her act drunk and hit on her. I'll take it from there." Rick nodded before getting up and pretending to stumble towards the bar.

"And you said my idea was stupid." Damon replied.

"Your idea was stupid mine happens to be amazing." As soon as I saw Rick talking to her I stood up and made my way towards them. "I'm so sorry, is he bothering you?" I asked politely.

"I am not bothering any one." Rick slurred.

"Perfect, but I suggest you go before I tell Jenna." Rick let out a long sigh before slowly standing up and slouching away. "I'm sorry about him, he's harmless but he's also the town drunk who happens to be dating my aunt. Poor women can only see the good in people. I'm sorry how rude of me I'm Danielle gilbert, but most people call me Dani." I held out my hand to and she shook it.

"Jules." She smiled.

"Well what bring you to mystic falls, most people leave this town not come to it."

"How do you know I'm new?"

"Well it's a small town everyone knows everyone and I've never seen you before so I'm just making an assumption." I answered.

"Well you're right, I'm only here for the night I'm looking for my friend."

"Oh who? Do I know them?" I questioned.

"Mason Lockwood." She responded.

"Oh mason I thought he moved back to Florida."

"How do you know mason?" She asked.

"She used to date his nephew." Damon said as he slid up on the other side of Jules.

"Yeah, I did." I rolled my eyes at Damon then turned my attention back to Jules. "Mason's a great guy I think he used to baby-sit me and Ty when we were kids."

"He's missing." She stated.  
>"Really?" I asked I kept my gaze on Jules as I watched Damon put some of the wolfs bane in to her drink out of my peripheral vision. She nodded and looked down sadly. "Does Tyler know?"<p>

"Yeah I stopped by their house this morning and let them know, he's officially been listed as a missing person now."

"Well look I'm really tight with the sheriff if there's anything I can do to help locate mason I will." Damon said nicely. "He's a great guy and after his brother's funeral he stuck around, he helped Tyler, he helped him through his grief and everything." Then he paused and looked at Jules' drink. "You know you haven't touched your drink."

"I'm not much of a drinker, I should really get going."

"What's one drink?" Damon asked.

She nodded before picking up her drink and bringing it to her lips but then she stopped and slammed the glass down on the table. "You fool. You think you're clever don't you."

"What do you want with mason Lockwood?" Damon asked.

"Mason's my friend." She answered.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, you probably won't find him." Damon smirked.

"And why not?" She snarled.

"You should leave town." Damon stated ignoring her question.

"Are you threatening me?" Damon nodded and smirked at her. "On a full moon, how stupid are you?"

"Damon." I warned. "Don't."

"You should listen to her." Jules suggested.

"You think I'm scared of you." Damon hissed.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance." Damon's smirk dropped. "But you should be. I sniffed you out the moment I walked in this bar. Along with your pathetic wolfs bane. You see I've been at this a long time and nay other night of the month this situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me." She snapped as I gulped. "You've been marked." She said before getting up and exiting the grill.

Damon glanced at me before following after Jules. Me and Rick ran after him and stepped out in to the night. "Where is she?" Damon asked as he looked up and down the street.

"Damon just let it go, don't be stupid." I warned.

"What I'm supposed to just let her get away?" He questioned. "You've been marked what the hell does that even mean?"

"Whatever it is it can't be good." I told him.

"What kind out wolf crap is that anyway?" He said ignoring me.

I grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around to look at me. "Look up." I ordered. He did as I said and looked at the moon. "If this werewolf stuff is true then one bite, one bite and you're dead." I stated.

"Don't risk it Damon, just go home lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." Rick said. Damon nodded but then his gaze drifted to mine. "Don't worry about Dani, I'll take her home."

* * *

><p>Alaric dropped me off at my house but didn't drive off till I safely shut the front door behind me. As soon as I locked the door and turned around I tripped over a load of boxes. "What the hell Jenna?" I shouted as I picked myself up off the floor and brushed myself off.<p>

"I'm sorry." Jenna said as her head popped out of the cupboard.

"What's with all the boxes?" I asked.

"I got roped in to helping carol Lockwood with the historical society."

I laughed. "That's unfortunate."

She stood up and thrust a box in to my hands. "But you're just in time to help me." She stood up then and smiled. "And when I say roped I mean very excited to be participating." She shut the cupboard door and I gasped as I jumped back. My eyes were wide as I stared at Elijah. He'd been invited in.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He greeted.

Jenna placed her box on the kitchen table and then took mine from me. "Elijah's in town doing research on mystic falls." Jenna explained.

"A pleasure." Elijah smiled as he walked towards me and held out his hand.

I reluctantly shook his hand and smiled even though every instinct in my body was telling me to run. "Where's Elena?" I asked Jenna as I let go of Elijah's hand.

"She's in her room; she's been in a mood all day. Elijah you're welcome to rummage through this stuff here or me and Dani can help you load it in to your car." Jenna offered.

"Or I could just pick them up tomorrow." He reasoned.

"Also a good plan." Jenna smiled as she stood beside me.

"Well thank you for inviting me in to your home Jenna." He smiled as he walked past us and towards the door. But he turned back to us and his eyes met mine. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Likewise." I said politely for Jenna's sake who was opening the door for him. As soon as Jenna closed the door I ran up the stairs to check on Elena. I opened the door and rushed in only to find her fast asleep. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and carefully shut the door. As soon as I shut her door I ran over to Jeremy's door and knocked on the door when I tried to open it a hand shot out and stopped me. I froze as I looked up at Elijah. He let go of my arm and stepped to the side as he pressed his finger to his lips then Jeremy's door swung open.

"Hey what is it?" Jeremy asked as he took his head phones off.

"Errr" I struggled for words. "Jenna wanted me to get you to help with the boxes." I lied.

He sighed. "Ugh okay." He brushed past me and made his way to the stairs.

"That was a wise choice." Elijah commented as soon as Jeremy was out of sight.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat." He said before he walked past me and made his way in to my room. I followed after a moment hesitation to see him sitting on the window sill. "Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampire's when they tried to take me?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken." My brows furrowed in confusion so he continued. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there will be a line of vampires all eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that what you're trying to do?" I questioned.

"Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse."

"So what is your goal?"

"Klaus' obsessions made him paranoid an he's a recluse, he trust those only in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" I asked.

"Not anymore." He replied.

"You don't know where he is do you?" He shook his head. "So you're trying to use me to draw him out." I stated.

"Well to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"Because if I wasn't being truthful your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead I'm here and I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" I questioned as I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

He smiled. "Do nothing."

"Huh?" I blurted confused.

He smiled. "Do nothing, live your life and stop fighting. Then when the time is right you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make certain that your friend remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him."

"Just like that."

"Just like that." He repeated. "I'm a man of my word Danielle if I make a deal I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" I asked.

"I noticed you have a friend bonnie is it?" I nodded. "She seems to possess the gift of magic, I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches." I stated.

"And together we can protect everyone that matters to you. So do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me."

"We're negotiating now?"

"Well if you don't I could just run outside and start shouting 'I'm the doppelganger' at the top of my lungs."

He smiled. "You wouldn't get a word."

I shrugged. "We'll just have to see won't we."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Stefan's stuck in the tomb with Katherine, which is the reason my sister isn't allowed to leave the house. If you know witches you can lift the spell."

"Katerina will have to say."

"I know I didn't want her out anyway."

"Then okay. Deal?" He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Deal." I agreed.

* * *

><p>I sat on my window sill for half an hour before I saw Stefan walking up the drive way. I stood up and walked across the hall and in to Elena's room. "Elena?" I whispered as I gently shook her awake.<p>

"Hmm, Dani?" She groaned.

"Someone's here to see you."

She rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up in bed but as soon as she saw Stefan standing in the corner she jumped up and flung herself in to his arms. 'Thank you' Stefan mouthed at me over Elena's shoulder. I smiled at him before leaving the room and returning to my own room. I tried to sleep but my thoughts kept drifting to Damon and Jules. What if Damon got bit? My heart started to ache just at the thought of it. _Damn it_ i cursed as the realisation hit me. I'm in love with Damon Salavtore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We're now half way through this story. Thank you to SPEEDIE22, brown eyed girls, Nathalie, vampgirl, sarahwrites, Lauren and amberrosexoxoful for reviewing.<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie xx**_


	12. The Descent

I walked up the stairs and shielded my eyes as soon as I entered Stefan's room. "Ew." They laughed as they jumped apart from each other's grasp. "You call me and tell me to come over here and then make me witness that. You were only apart for one day."

"Stefan's wants to go find Isobel." Elena stated.

"Isobel as in the vampire Isobel, and our biological mother, that Isobel?" She nodded. "No." I said sternly.

"We still have the pressing fact that you two could be used as Klaus's human sacrifice." Stefan said.

"Yes, but Elijah promised to keep me and everyone I love safe as long as we play by his rules." I replied.

"As long as you play by his rules." Stefan corrected.

"You're still going to go no matter what we say though right?" Elena asked.

"Right." He nodded.

Elena sighed. "Fine, here." He handed him a glass filled with what looked like water. "I put the vervain in there but I made it light."

"Should have made it strong." I muttered as I turned around and made my way down stairs to the parlour not really wanting to see Stefan self-harm with the vervain. As I walked in the living room I froze and had to stop myself from gagging as I looked as rose's shoulder. I heard she'd been bitten by a wolf but I didn't think it was that bad. It was red raw and oozing blood it looked almost as if the skin was just peeling away.

"How is it?" I heard rose ask.

"Defiantly getting better." Damon lied. "Right Dani?"

I looked at him in apprehension before plastering a fake smile on my face for rose's sake as she turned around "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be healed in no time."

"Where's Stefan and Elena?"

"Well I'm guessing Elena left for school and Stefan's gone on his mission to track down Isobel. Which reminds me I need you to talk him out of that because I think it's going to upset Elijah."

"No can do I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while."

"Oh that's not necessary." Rose protested.

"Yes it is, Dani here will do anything to get out of going to school." Damon smirked at me so I rolled my eyes. He walked out of the room and I followed after him.

"Damon?" I called so he turned around and waited. "Is she going to die?"

"Probably." He replied. "The wolf bite caused some sort of infection and it's getting worse." He explained.

"Like a poison?"

"I dunno Dani." He shrugged. "I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely as I gently rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Death happens, we come and we go, the sooner she dies the better." He replied coldly.

"You don't mean that." I argued.

"Sure I do. It's gloomy as hell in here." He said before walking away again so I returned back to rose.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Can you help me up to bed?"

"Sure." I answered as I looped my arm under hers and supporting most of her weight slowly walked upstairs.

"I hate this." Rose mumbled as I helped her in to Damon's bed. "I'm a vampire I haven't had a cold in 5 centuries."

"Well if you look on the bright side at least you can remember what it's like to be human."

She chuckled but it sounded painful. "Vampire's don't get sick when we die it's quick and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out with an illness." She explained as she pulled the sheets over her body.

"You're not going to die." I said trying to convince myself as well as her.

"Such a human thing to say."

"Well I'm human." I replied before my gaze drifted around the room. Wow his room was massive it had a giant bathtub in the middle of it and a shower.

"You haven't been in Damon's room before have you?" She asked. I shook my head and picked up o of the books that was by the bed in a pile. 'Gone with the wind'. I smiled just thinking about Damon reading it. "Not what you were expecting?" She questioned.

"It's just a room with a bed." I deadpanned as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Although I did expect silk sheets." I laughed and much to my surprise she joined in.

"You're lucky you know, no one's ever loved me the way you're loved."

I snorted. "I doubt that."

"Promise me you won't give up on Damon. He loves you."

"I haven't he's the one that seems to have given up on me." I said softly.

"He's trying to protect you."

"But he should at least give us a chance."

We were silent for a moment again until she broke it. "Trevor was my best friend nothing more. We spent all those years running from Elijah I just never though it was good to set up roots."

"You probably made the right decision."

"The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible when you're a vampire." I picked up the glass of blood that Damon had left on the side and handed it over to her. "Why are you so eager to give up?"

"I'm not giving up." I defended.

"Then what do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

I sighed. "It's either me or my sister."

"You're brave." She commented.

I gave her a weak smile. "I'm not, I've never been brave, when something gets too much for me I run, I always have probably always will."

"You haven't run yet."

"Because I can't. If I run now Elena will be left to take the heat, she'll be left to be sacrificed and I could never live with myself knowing she died because I was too much of a coward." I admitted.

She drank the rest of the blood and handed me the glass which I placed gently on the side but then she grabbed my hand suddenly and held it in hers. She smiled up at me as she said. "You're brave; you just have to believe you are." I opened my mouth to protest but she continued not giving me a chance. "I've never seen a vampire try to stand up to Elijah, once they knew who he was and what he was capable of, let alone a human but you stood up to him without even blinking."

"The deal with Elijah is my best option."

"It's your easiest option."

I shook my head. "That's not fair."

"You really think your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with bonnie she said she had the help of another witch but assuming it's Elijah's witch no I don't."

"You really are determined to die aren't you? At least I ran you're not even trying." Silence settled over us until rose snuggled down in the pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep. I stood up from the bed and edged my way towards the door. "No wait don't." Rose murmured. "Tell them to prepare the horses."

"Just get some sleep rose you'll feel better in the morning."

"No Trevor don't be so stupid, we'll never make it there before the sun." Then she jolted up in pain. "Dani? Dani I need more blood." I nodded before taking off down the stairs and in to the basement. I opened the freezer and pulled out a blood bag before shutting it and bolting upstairs. I handed the blood bag to rose and she ripped it open and started to drink deeply. But then she froze before a wave of coughs hit her making her spit blood all over the sheets.

"It's okay; everything's going to be okay." I encouraged before jogging to the bathroom. I grabbed one of the mini towels and ran the cold water tap over it before ringing it out and rushing back to rose. But when I rounded the corner the coughing stopped and rose was no longer lying in bed.

I turned around and gasped to rose standing behind me but before I could speak her hand shot out and wrapped around my throat successfully cutting off my air supply. Then the world spun and I winced as my head hit the wall. "It's all your fault Katerina." She hissed. You Katerina, you did this." The veins had appeared under her eyes and the whites of her eyes had turned red.

Panic started to set in as fear of dying plagued me. "It's Dani." I croaked. "I'm Danielle. Rose please!" I begged.

"You betrayed us." She growled.

"I'M NOT KATHERINE!" I shouted.

Her grip loosened then and her face returned to normal as the realisation hit her. "Dani?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's me." I let out in a rush as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Oh my god Dani I'm so sorry." She breathed out as tears ran down her eyes. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's alright. You're gonna be alright."

"It's my mind… it's just I'm sorry… please don't be scared of me." She pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm not." I assured her as I helped her back in to bed. "You just need to rest."

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"You're not alone, I'm here."

"Here? Where's here?" She questioned sitting up worriedly.

"In Damon's bedroom." I assured.

"I wanna go home."

"Tell me about it." I urged.

She smiled as she snuggled back down in the duvet to get comfortable. "Saylester, 30 kilometres south of London all fields, trees and horses."

"It sounds beautiful." I said truthfully.

"When you live long enough everything disappears." Rose mumbled. "So much time wasted, I just wish I hadn't been so afraid."

As soon as she was asleep again I left the room to go and retrieve some more bed sheets and blankets. It took me quite a while to locate them in the massive house but I found them eventually. Once my arms were full of them I returned back to the room only to find it empty. Quickly checked the bathroom but with no luck so I placed the sheets on the bed and exited the room again. As I stepped in to the empty hall ways I felt the fear seep in to my bones again. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialled Damon. "Hey Damon, I'm worried about Rose I think you should come home." I said once he answered.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." He replied.

Before I could answer him I heard a crash coming from the basement. "Rose!" I called out before hanging up on Damon. I slowly made my way down to the basement and the noises started to get louder. Empty blood bags lay at my feet so I made my way to the freezer. "Oh my god." I breathed out as I saw rose slumped on the floor ripping in to a blood bag.

But then her head snapped up and she dropped the blood bag. "Katerina!" She hissed.

"Rose no, it's Dani." I said as I started to back away as she pulled herself to her feet. I ran out of the room throwing various things behind me to slow her down but it didn't work very well. She growled at me as she backed me in to a room. "Rose stop, it's Dani. I'm not Katherine, it's not Katherine." I pleaded with her to realise. Her face slowly dropped and she stopped her advances as she stared at me. I let out a breath but then she hissed and opened her mouth to reveal two sharp canines. I jumped back in shock but she pounced on me knocking me to the ground. I struggled to push her off me as he mouth came closer and closer to my neck, that's when I looked up and saw the curtains. I reached behind me and grabbed the bottom of it and yanked pulling it clean off the rail and letting the sunlight stream in. Rose screamed in agony before leaping off of me and hiding in the shadows. Taking my distraction I jumped to my feet and bounded out of the room and straight to the front door but as soon as I tried to open the door rose grabbed me and slammed me backwards in to it. She reared her head back and went to strike but I dug my nails in to her shoulder causing her to cry out and drop to her knees so I took off again and ran upstairs. I ran in to one of the rooms locked the door behind me and flew over to the curtain before pulling them open to let the sunlight illuminate the room. I waited a few tension filled moments but I was only met with silence so I carefully moved across the room to an old wooden chair. I picked it up and threw it to the ground with all my strength and watched as it shattered in to pieces. I picked up one of the broken chair legs and gripped it tightly in my hand, ready to use it if necessary.

The door knob turned and I jumped as the sound. "Dani I know that's you in there" Rose said from the other side of the door. "and not Katherine." I started to hear coughing again so I took another step back. "Dani, please I need your help." But then she stopped and I was met with silence again.

I waited for about half an hour straining my ears to see if I could hear anything but when I heard nothing I finally got the courage to leave the room. I slowly unlocked the door and took baby steps out in to the hall being careful to not make a sound. I gripped the stake in my hand tightly and tried to calm my unsteady breathing without much luck. I walked down the hall towards the front door to find it wide open. I gulped as I felt a presence behind me. I whirled around quickly and thrust the stake forwards. I screamed when I saw who it was. "Shit! Fuck! Sorry!" I cried as Damon's face contorted in pain before he pulled the stake out of his stomach and righted himself up right again. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly as I tried to control my ragged breathing.

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head furiously and glared dagger at him. "Never. Ever. Ask me to babysit again."

He cracked a small smile before his face went serious and he started to look around. "Where's rose?"

I shrugged. "I dunno." Then I looked towards the open door. "But I'm guessing she's not here."

* * *

><p>"Jeremy when you get this I want you to find Elena and go straight home okay? And if you see Rose don't approach her." I said to Jeremy's voice mail before hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket. The school was having another party and unfortunately for me, Damon and everyone else here rose seemed to have picked the perfect place to run to. A crowded place full of shouting teenagers and loud music no one would hear people screaming out for help.<p>

"Take this." Damon said as he walked back over to me after talking to Sheriff Forbes. He thrust the stake in to my hands and I nodded before gripping it tightly and following him. Damon led me in to the car park where we saw rose ripping in to a young woman's throat. Damon blurred up to her while I hung back. "STOP!" He ordered. Rose didn't listen though she dropped the woman and then jumped in Damon and tackled him to the ground. But he easily over powered her in her weakened state. "Rose stop, rose, it's me, it's Damon. It's Damon." He whispered to her but it seemed to work because she stopped struggling and her face returned to normal.

She looked at the woman she killed. "Did I do this?" She asked as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Oh my god. I didn't mean to hurt anyone I never wanted to hurt anyone." She sobbed.

"I know." Damon soothed. "I know."

Then she turned and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Come on let's get you home." Damon said softly.

"No, I haven't got a home; I haven't had a home in so long." She whimpered. "Oh please make it stop, make it stop! I hate it make it stop!" She wailed. Damon carefully picked her up bridal style and I bent down to pick up the stake he'd dropped before we made our way back to the boarding house. When we got back rose was a sleep and Damon gently placed her on the bed.

"You're going to kill her aren't you?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "She wanted to go home; she said she used to live in Saylester 30 kilometres from London. She's scared Damon… just make it less…" I couldn't finish the sentence because tears were streaming down my cheeks and a sob threatened to escape. But Damon knew what I meant and nodded.

"I'm sorry Dani." Rose said as she came to. "I've never liked to take human life, I never have."

"You need to go." Damon said sending me a knowing look.

"That's the worst part about it the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be here, it hurts."

"Then stop talking about it." Damon snapped.

"Damon's a lot like me, he wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. He just needs someone who'll care for him back." I lifted my head and met Damon's gaze before averting mine back to rose. "I'm sorry for what I did today."

I nodded. "I know." I whispered.

"And you need to fight, I know that you're scared but you have to anyway." I nodded my head at her words as I wiped furiously at the tears falling. She started to cough again then so I rushed forward and held her hand. "Hmmm, why are you so nice to me?"

"I'm a human either that or I'm a sucker for vampires." I smiled.

"Never forget it." She commanded. "What it's like to be human." She clarified. "It haunts me, it's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." I smiled at her but then she started to groan before screaming again as she withered in pain.

"What do I do?" I said to Damon but he moved me out of the way before sitting on the bed and pulling rose in to his lap.

"Go." He ordered.

"Damon." I said from the doorway.

"Just go I've got this." He said sternly.

* * *

><p>"You were supposed to leave." Damon stated as he walked in the front door.<p>

I stood up from the chair I had been sitting on and smiled weakly at him. "I did, but then I came back to see if you were okay." I admitted honestly.

"I appreciate the gesture but I'm just glad it's over." He replied.

"You know I don't believe that."

"Go home Dani and get some rest it's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon I'm your friend."

"I'm well aware of that." He said.

"And a friend usually knows when there friend is hurting." I stated.

"What do you want to hear?" He snapped. "That I cared about rose and that I'm upset. Well I didn't and I'm not."

"I hated her up until a few days ago and I care and I'm upset. You knew her better than I did so don't lie to me Damon." He shrugged and looked nonchalantly. "See there you go again pretending not to care, pretending to turn it off, Damon you're so close don't give up."

"I feel Dani, I feel and it sucks." He roared. "What sucks even more was it was supposed to be me, Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty." I stated.

"That would be human of me wouldn't Dani?" He asked as he stalked closer towards me. "But I'm not human. You're one to talk about giving up all you've done is give up."

"I have a reason to give up."

"What so you can protect poor little Elena, well what about you?... What about me? What am I supposed to do when you die?"

"Move on with your life."

"But I can't because you're my life." He blurted then he froze as he realised what he'd just said. I tip toed and pressed my lips against his. He hesitated for a second before pushing me backwards in to the wall and slipping his tongue in to my mouth as they battled for dominance. I tangled my hand in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer to me. His hands slipped from my hips and slid around to my bum so he could lift me up. I complied and wrapped my legs around his waist. But then he pulled back, we were both breathing heavy but he dropped me to the ground and stepped back. "I'm sorry, I can't." He replied broken.

Tears stung my eyes at the rejected. "Don't say something like that Damon when you clearly don't mean." I hissed he opened his mouth to say something but I wouldn't let him. "And don't start chatting crap about how it's for my own benefit because it's not. I want you and I'm making it perfectly clear. I want to be with you in a real relationship, please."

He had tears glistening in his eyes and my own tears were running down my cheeks. "I… can't. You should just go."

I nodded as I walked towards the door but I stopped and turned around to see one of Damon's tears running down his cheek. "Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Dani." He whispered.

It took me forever to walk back home my eyes kept watering so I had to keep stopping to wipe them before I tripped because I couldn't see. I took deep breaths before I walked in to the house and made sure I looked as though I hadn't just bawled my eyes out but catching my appearance in the car mirror I hadn't succeeded.

Elena stood in the hallway an angry look on her face and stormed off upstairs sending me a sympathetic look. "How's rose?" Stefan asked as he walked out of the kitchen. I just shook my head at him.

"What's up with Elena?"

"She's angry at me." Stefan answered as he looked down at the ground guiltily.

"Did you get through to Isobel?"

"Not exactly." A voice that was all too familiar said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"John." I growled.

"Hello Danielle."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to all the reviews last chapter you guys are truly amazing. (), vampirela69, amberrosexoxoful, SPEEDIE22, brown eyed girls, peygoodwin, vampgirl and ciarnoelle thank you all for reviewing.<strong>_

_**Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sophie xx**_


	13. Daddy Issues

_**Hi guys it's my birthday tomorrow and i would love it if each and every one of you reading this story reviewed. That would make my birthday extra special. Thanks.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Hey Care do you mind if I stop at yours tonight?" I asked as she answered the phone.

"Yeah sure, why though?"

"John's back." I stated.

"Okay enough said." She said. "Meet me at the grill later?"

"Okay see you then."

"Okay, good luck with john."

"Thanks I'll probably need it." I said before I hung up. I ran the brush through my wavy hair once more before sighing. It was now or never, I told myself as I slowly walked down the stairs. I'd been trying to avoid John since he got here. Last night I'd pretty much gone straight up to bed after acknowledging him and today I'd spent as long as I could getting ready. I walked straight in to the kitchen knowing he was going to be there.

"Danielle." He greeted with a cheery smile. I glared at him as I leant against the wall.

"Where's Elena?" I asked knowing she was up before me.

"She left first thing in the morning so she wouldn't see me." He answered.

"Smart girl." I smirked before glaring at him. "What are you doing here john?"

"Coffee." He offered.

"We're not doing that." I told him sternly. "No, avoiding, why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you and your sister. That's all I can say at the moment."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean that's all you can say?"

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you."

"Trust me?" I scoffed. "I'm not the one that can't be trusted." I snarled.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

"Because you're an ass and the fact that you're technically my father makes me hate you that much more." I stated it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm late… again." Jenna said as she came rushing in looking for her keys. But when she turned around she froze. "What the…?"

Rick walked in behind her then and glared at john before sending me a questioning gaze. "Good morning to you too Jenna." John replied. "Alaric." He acknowledged.

"It's okay I'm confused right?" Jenna asked. "Because we were not expecting you like ever."

"I got in late last night, Dani let me in." He answered.

"I think I'm just going to take off." Rick said as he looked at me one last time before taking off.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna stated un easy.

"I've decided to stay a while."

"Not here you're not." Jenna replied.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here."

"Actually I can as legal guardian." Jenna retorted.

"Oh yeah about that… Dani do you want to explain the situation or shall i?"

"John I swear to god don't!" I warned knowing what he was about to blurt.

"Okay what's going on?" Jenna asked annoyed.

I gulped. "In my defence I only just found out about this like a month or so ago. But I should have told you Jenna and I'm so sorry."

"I'm Danielle's and Elena's biological father. There now you know." He said before walking off.

"What?" She shouted.

"Look, I was going to tell you but I only just found out and my life has been pretty hectic lately."

"Oh you mean like going to school?" She questioned angrily.

I froze but recovered quickly. "Yes… exactly like school… I've been given lots of… work to do." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Dani; I know you haven't been going." She shouts. "Rick told me." I stared at her with wide eyes. Once I'd recovered my initial shock I opened my mouth to reply but she beat me to it. "Forget it, I really am late." She said before turning on her heel and storming out the door. I groaned before grabbing the bag I'd already packed for Caroline's and followed. Guess I had to walk everywhere today then. I really need to get a car.

I knocked on Caroline's door and Liz answered it. "Hey Liz is Caroline home?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, she headed out. Was it important?"

"Oh I just wanted to drop my bag off. She said I could stop tonight. That's alright isn't it?"

"Oh yeah sure come on in." She said smiling as she ushered me inside. "I'm on the night shift tonight anyway so you'll have the house to yourselves." I smiled at her before heading upstairs and placing my bag on Caroline's bed. When I walked down stairs Liz smiled at me again. "So how have you been Dani, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been quite busy to be truthful and today has just been truly horrible."

"Really why? What happened?"

"John's back." I stated. "Which is why I asked Caroline if I could stop here."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "You stay as long as you need." She offered.

"Thanks Liz." I smiled before giving her a quick hug. Liz has always been like a second mother to me. I used to always be at Caroline's when we were younger and Liz was always so nice to me. She smiled at me before shutting the door after me. I wasn't meeting Caroline till later on tonight and I didn't want to go to the boarding house knowing Damon would be there so I decided to go home. But as soon as I opened the door I was greeted by Damon and Elena. "Oh hey thanks for this morning by the way. Leaving me with john such a sisterly thing to do." I said as I glared at her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Oh and little hint avoid Jenna at all costs and you might want to buy a bouquet of flowers and a big box of chocolates."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well this morning when you left me to talk our jackass of a father he thought it would be a good idea to blurt that little fact to Jenna who let's say she didn't take it well."

"He told her he's your father?" Damon asked.

"Are you deaf?" I questioned annoyed.

He rolled his eyes at me. "So what does he want?" He asked.

"To protect us." I answered.

"That's all he said?"

"No he said he'll tell us more when he knows he can trust us. Like we're the ones that need to be trusted." I spat angrily.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked sincerely.

"No." I huffed. "My dick of a real father's back in town and my aunt hates me."

"Jenna doesn't hate you." Elena reasoned.

"Oh you think? She found out I've been lying to her."

"So I lied too and I kept it a secret for much longer."

"She found out I've been ditching school too."

"What? How?" Elena questioned. "I swear I haven't said anything."

"I know, it was rick and when I see him I am going to kill him."

It was silent for a moment before Elena spoke up. "Do you really think he's trying to protect us?"

"Is he fuck. This is john we're talking about; the only person he helps is himself." I told her sternly.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Kill him." Damon stated as he moved closer towards the door.

"Damon." Elena warned.

"I'm joking." He said with a smirk. "Okay I was half serious." He admitted.

"Damon!" Elena screeched.

"I'm kidding Elena, I'm not gonna kill him."

You should, he deserves it." I stated.

"Dani, he's still family."

"Only by fault." I muttered. "I hate the guy he messed with my head he's one of the reason's I left. He's only related by blood family are the people who care or you. So I don't care Elena I want him gone." I admitted.

"Well seems as I'm trying to be a good guy now I'm just going to have a nice and civil conversation with him."

"Great let's go." I said as I turned on my heels and headed for the door. I let Elena get in the back of Damon's car while I got in the front with Damon. I could feel his eyes on me but I kept my head looking out the window. It was such an awkward journey to the grill I practically jumped from the car when he put it in park. When we entered I immediately saw Jenna and rick so I walked over to them. "Jenna!" I greeted as I grinned at her. "Rick." I muttered as I glared at him. "Thanks for telling Jenna by the way, great person you turned out to be."

He sighed. "Dani, your education's important."

"I don't care. I don't like it and it has nothing to do with you. It's my life."

"Dani." Jenna warned in her 'I'm not taking anymore' tone.

"It might not be his problem but it's mine." I groaned as john approached. "You're going back to school tomorrow."

I laughed. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do? We might share the same blood but you will never ever be my dad. That role will always lie with Grayson, the person who cared for and loved me, as far as I'm concerned you are nothing to me." Jenna gave a little smirk in john's direction while john just glared at me speechless. "And I want you to leave town."

He turned back around to address Jenna. "Do you mind if I join you for dinner?" He asked politely.

"Oh so its food you want, why didn't you say so?" I looked down at the cream pie Jenna and rick were sharing. I picked it up off the plate and thrust it in to john's face. Damon and Jenna burst out laughing, rick smirked and Elena looked at me in shock. "Does that make up for lying to you?" I asked Jenna.

"Defiantly." She laughed. John wiped the cream off his face but didn't say a word just stared daggers at me.

"Oh and I'm stopping at Caroline's tonight." I added. I turned to Damon. "Do you think you can handle it here?"

"Yep." He replied popping the 'p'.

"Good." I said as I turned and started to walk towards the exit. "Oh and sorry about the pie." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Oh it was worth it." I heard Jenna chuckle. I exited the grill and pulled out my phone to see that Caroline had texted me. She was parked on the main road. It only took me a few minutes to reach her. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hi." She replied but her usual enthusiasm wasn't in it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Tyler knows. He knows everything about Stefan and Damon and most importantly about mason."

I gulped. "I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

"No, he totally flipped out on me." She exclaimed.

"Well you can't really blame him." I reasoned.

She sighed. "I know but still. Well come on it's been so long since we've had a girly night. A night full of chick flicks and ben and jerry's ice cream."

I laughed and nodded as I headed over to the passenger side if the car. "Excuse me." A woman's voice called out. "It's Caroline right and Dani?" We both turned in confusion at the woman until she stepped closer and came in to the light. _Jules_. "I'm looking for Tyler have you seen him?"

"No I'm sorry we haven't." I said after it was clear Caroline wasn't going too.

"I know you're lying." She stated.

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline asked.

"Actually yeah it is."

Caroline turned around so her back was facing Jules. She shut her car door as she said. "Well I have a little trick of my own." I watched her face change in to that of a vampire before she turned around and snarled at her. But Jules saw it coming and she squirted something in to Caroline's eyes. Caroline started to scream as it burned her skin.

"Caroline." I screamed as she whipped around but it was too late, a guy stepped out from the shadows and shot her in the head. I gasped as I watched her drop to the ground. I ran around to her side and dropped down next to her. I looked up at Jules and the guy I didn't know. He had the gun pointed at me with a giant smirk on his face.

"Don't she's human." Jules warned as she stepped closer.

"Then I'll just kill her." The man smirked.

"No, she's special to Damon. She'll be even better leverage than the blonde."

"Well just because she won't heal doesn't mean I still can't have my fun."

I stood up with more confidence than I felt. "If you touch me Damon will rip you to shreds." I glared.

"He'll be dead before he even has a chance." He replied. I opened my mouth to reply but a scream ripped from my throat instead as he shot the gun. I dropped to the floor as the blood spurted from my leg. I looked up at him with tears trickling down my face at the pain but before I could react he swung his arm and gun hit the side of my face. There was a blunt pain before everything went black.

* * *

><p>My arms ached, my leg throbbed and my head was spinning. My fluttered my eyes open to look around at my surroundings. My vision was blurry at first but after a few blinks it started to clear. My wrists were in handcuffs above my head and were attached to a metal railing. I struggled against the restraints but it only made me wince in pain as the metal cut in to my skin. I heard a gasp then and turned my head to see Caroline gasping in a small cage. "Caroline." I choked out against the pain.<p>

Her head snapped up at me and she tried to push against the cage door but it was useless. Then she winced and let out a small shriek as her hand slowly moved to her forehead. Knowing what she was about to do I closed my eyes but I could still hear her screams of pain but after a minute they subsided. I opened my eyes again to see Caroline head fully healed and she was reaching for the lock again. "I'll get us out of this." She reassured. I only nodded not trusting my own voice. But then she gasped and jumped away from the door. The guy was standing right in front of us a smug look on his face.  
>"I see you got the bullet out." He said gesturing to her head but then he looked down at my leg. "You however didn't. But that head wound was… nasty." He smirked.<p>

"Fuck you." I spat.

"Oh no, if my girlfriend wasn't currently outside I'd be fucking you." He smirked as he took a step closer and trailed a knife down my cheek. I winced and tears filled my eyes as he dug the knife in but I refused to cry out because that's what he wanted so I bit my lip.

"Leave her alone." Caroline shouted.

His head snapped towards Caroline and he took a step away from me. "I've got a lot of wooden bullets and other little nifty toys to play with. You've got a long night ahead of you." And before I could blink he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and shot her in the chest. She screamed again and the tears streamed down my face just hearing her pain.

"He needs proof." Jules said as she entered the room holding out a phone. They guy smirk up at me before trading his gun for the knife again and stalking towards me. I struggled harder against the hand cuffs but nothing would break them. He placed a hand on my shoulder holding me in place before his arm plunged forward and the knife sliced in to my stomach. I cried out in pain and started to sob loudly.

"Dani!" I heard someone shout from far away. It took me awhile to recognise where the voice was coming from and who it was.

"Stefan!" I shouted through the pain.

Jules pressed the phone back to her ear. "Now if you don't bring me Tyler, Danielle and your little blonde friend die." She hissed before handing up the phone. Jules left then and the guy turned back to Caroline.

"So how many vampires are in this town anyway?" He asked.

"38." I choked out. He was in front of me in a flash and I cried out as he thrust the knife in to my stomach again.

"I wasn't asking you." He snarled. "So I suggest you don't speak again unless I ask you or you won't have any more blood left to lose." I nodded. He grabbed a little water gun of the side and squirted at Caroline. She screamed as her skin started to sizzle. _Vervain_I noted.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She shouted as she kicked the cage.

"You're a vampire." He said as he picked up a flute thing and started to push little wooden sticks in to it. "Why not?" He asked as he blew in to the pipe. Caroline screamed again as tears streamed down her cheeks as the wooden spikes pierced her skin. The guy laughed at her before standing up and leaving.

The room turned silent except for Caroline's whimpers. Silent tears ran down my face but I didn't have the energy to make any noise. I felt weak and I felt useless. A cough forced its self out of my throat and I could taste the blood. I spat it out nearly gagging at the taste but half of it ran down my chin instead. "We're going to get out of this." Caroline told me confidently. "We just have to hold on."

"It hurts Care." I sobbed.

"I know, but Stefan and Damon are coming."

"And what if they're too late?" I asked as my fear of dying set in.

"They won't."

"I'm scared." I replied honestly.

"You're scared of dying but yet you're willing to let yourself be sacrificed?" She questioned sceptically.

I sighed sick of having to repeat this. "It's either me or Elena and I won't let her die for me." She nodded though in understanding and we silence took over once again. I could feel my body getting weaker and weaker so the blood left my body. I could barely keep my eyes open but in a good note the pain was slowly starting to ease away. After minutes of fighting it I finally gave in and shut my eyes but before I the darkness could consume me the door flew open so my eyes snapped open. I held my breath thinking it was that guy come to torture us some more but I let it out as I saw Tyler's familiar frame.

"Dani? Oh my god." He said softly shocked.

"The key Ty get the key." I motioned to the side so he quickly picked it up before rushing to my side. He put it in the handcuffs lock and they flung open and I fell in to Tyler's arms. I winced at the pain but pulled myself away and dropped next to the floor by Caroline. I pulled the lock across and Caroline pulled the door open before slowly crawling out.

"You need blood." She said to me.

"We need to get out of here first." I told her. She nodded reluctantly and wrapped her arm around my waits before pulling us both to our feet. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leant some of my weight on to her as I limped towards the door. Tyler still didn't say anything as he followed after us. But as soon as we reached the door and went to step out in to the woods; I was pulled from Caroline's grip and thrown to the floor. I cried out in pain as more tears started to flow. But as soon as I saw Caroline pressed against the caravan by Jules with a gun pressed against her back I knew I had to move. "Caroline." I screamed as I scrambled to my feet ignoring the pain it bought. But as soon as I reached them Jules and all the other werewolves dropped to the floor groaning in pain. I flung my arms around Caroline as we both sobbed.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"What the hell?" Tyler muttered as he looked around in confusion.

I pulled away from Caroline and that's when I saw doctor martin step out from the shadows with his arms stretched out as his sides. The werewolves groaning stopped and they lay unconscious on the ground while Stefan and Damon pulled themselves to their feet. "Elijah made a promise to you." He said turning to me as his hands returned to his sides. "I'm here to see it's up held."

"Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded. "But you need to go."

I nodded my head but as I took a step forward the world started to spin and little black dots appeared in my vision. My legs felt like jelly but then someone arms circled around me holding me in place and something was pressed against my lips as a coppery substance flowed in to my mouth. "You need to drink." Damon urged. Knowing he was right I swallowed his blood and the pain disappeared as my wounds healed.

My vision cleared and my Damon's ice blue orbs were staring back at me. We stood like that for a moment just staring. "When your friends wake up tell them they need to leave town immediately." Dr Martin said to Tyler. "You two need to go now!" He said sternly. That's when I looked around to notice Stefan and Caroline had completely gone. I opened my mouth to say something but in one swift movement Damon lifted me up bridal style and the wind whipped across my face as he ran through the trees.

He slowed down though when we reached the town and he gently placed me on my feet. "Where's Elena?" I asked.

"I left her with john so I could come and save your ass… again." He smirked.

"Technically I saved both of our lives with the deal I made with Elijah otherwise we'd both be dead." I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I still fed you my blood and healed all your wounds just as you were about to pass out on me." Then he paused and frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, what that guy did to you I swear he's going to pay. But I really don't know what I would have done if I'd have been too late." He whispered the last part almost as an afterthought.

"Why do you do that?" I question annoyed as I took the turn leading to my house.

"Do what?" He asked in confusion.

"Pretend to care about me."

"I do care about you... a lot."

"Just stop okay!" I shouted annoyed. "You pretend to care but I know you don't."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were a mind reader." He replied sarcastically.

"Then why won't you be with me?"

He sighed. "It's not that simple."

"Of course it is. I like you and if you like me you should wanna be with me. But you don't so clearly you don't like me."

We'd arrived at my house now so I stormed past him but he blurred in front of me to stop me. "Don't." He begged.

"No, you don't get to that. You can't flash those blue eyes at me act a little hurt and guilt trip me in to believing you. Because I can't. It hurts too much knowing that all you see me as is your Katherine and Elena substitute."

"I don't see you as that. I never have."

"Please don't lie." I pleaded. "It makes it hurt that much more."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh hey Damon, there you are. Well when you asked me to come over tonight I wasn't exactly sure where you lived." Damon froze at voice and his face paled. I went to face the voice but I didn't need to she walked up to us and linked her arm with Damon's. "Oh I'm sorry I'm being so rude Andie Star I work for action news." She said as she held out her other hand to me.

A lump formed in my throat but I shook her hand against my better judgement. "Dani Gilbert." I replied.

"This is not what it looks like, I swear." Damon stated as he looked at me in a panic before practically pulling Andie off his arm.

"I bet it's exactly what it looks like." I replied as a part of me inside broke. "Just as I was about believe you again. GOD! How could I be so stupid?" I exclaimed as tears started to form in my eyes. I pushed past Damon and ran up the stairs to the porch but Damon grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Dani, please listen."

"No! Elena warned me about you as well. Told me not to trust you, that you were no good; but I defended you. I believed in you. Well I was wrong. I thought you could be the better man but you can't can you! Because you're not man you're a monster; a cold hearted monster that cares about nothing but himself and getting laid!" I hissed before pulling out of his grip and running in to the house slamming the door behind me. I ran in to the kitchen pulled open the fridge and grabbed a beer. I shut the fridge and gasped as I saw John leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I shrugged as I walked over to the draw to grab a bottle opener. Once I'd done that I took large gulps of it till there was practically nothing left. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Just peachy." I muttered as I caught sight of my appearance in the mirror. My hair was stuck to my face with blood, sweat and tears. My shirt was bloody and ripped and so were my jeans.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Enough already." I snapped. "I don't want you here and I can't make myself any clearer."

"I didn't come here to fight with you Dani."

"I know you came here to protect me well guess what get in line."

"I thought you might want this." He said as he walked around the counter towards me. He held out a bracelet in his hand. "It was your mother's."

"Isobel's?" I scoffed. "Don't know her, don't care and I certainly don't want that." I snarled.

"No, your real mother, Miranda. The bracelet you have" He said as he gestured to my wrist. "is the one Grayson gave her as a wedding gift. This one was passed down to her by her mother and her mother before that." I found it in a box of stuff your dad left me, but here it's yours now." He said as he pushed it in to the palm of my hand. "Miranda and Grayson were your parents Dani." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "And I know I'm nothing to you and you have no reason to believe me or trust me; I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents I lost a brother, my family, I lost my way and I'm probably not going to make things right with you but I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." He sighed before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"John." I called out as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I ran around the counter and doubt the kitchen to see john had stopped at the front door. "Thank you." I whispered. He nodded. "And remember it's never too late to make amends with family."

"Does that mean you're willing to give me a chance; after everything I've done?" He asked sceptically.

"It means that if you give me reason to trust you, I'll think about it."

He smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you." He said as he walked out the door shutting it behind him. I trudged up the stairs had a quick shower before getting dressed and walking in to Elena's bedroom. "Hey are you awake?" I asked.

She sat up in bed and nodded. "Sure what's up?"

"I'm off to Caroline's now and I was wondering if you wanted to come. We can call bonnie and have a girly night. Me and Care had a rough day today and I know this will make us feel better."

* * *

><p>Bonnie came to pick us up and drove us to Caroline. They had their bags slung over their shoulders but since I'd already dropped my bag off earlier I just went as I am. We knocked on the door and Caroline opened it with just a robe wrapped around her. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.<p>

"I'm staying, you said it was okay today."

"Yeah but with everything that happened today I thought we were going to cancel."

"I'm never cancelled any of our plans but I hope you don't mind I invited a few more people." Bonnie and Elena stepped in to view then. When Caroline saw them she practically burst in to tears so I wrapped my arms around her and let my own tears falls. For the pain of what I went through today at seeing john, at hurting Jenna, at being tortured but most of all because of Damon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the load up date I've been swapped with school. Thanks to vampirela69, selina, marina164509, amverrosexoxoful, kAsS3695, sarahwrites and brown eyed girls for reviewing last chapter you guys are great.<strong>_

_**Thank you**_

_**Sophie xx**_


	14. Crying Wolf

I was awoken by an annoying ringing sound. Recognising Elena's ring tone I kicked her of the bed to go and get it. She fell to the floor with a thud and groaned as she searched for her phone. "Hello." She said as she answered it.

"Elena!" Caroline whined.

I moaned as I buried my head under the pillow. Elena's voice grew quitter as she left the room leaving me, Caroline and bonnie to sleep.

* * *

><p>I'd been wondering around mystic falls aimlessly. Elena and Stefan had gone away on a romantic break only an hour ago to our parent's lake house. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran straight smack in to someone. I fell straight backwards and cursed under my breath as my as hit the floor. "Dani, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."<p>

I looked up at shock to see Tyler standing over me with concern plastered across his face. He held out his hand to me and I took it gratefully as he hauled me to my feet. "Nah it was my fault, my head was in the clouds again."

"You always were a daydreamer." He laughed. "How are you anyway? I swear to god I had no part in it."

"I know and I'm fine honestly."

"Caroline hates me though." He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because when Jules went to stake her I froze." He admitted.

"Then she doesn't hate you, she's just upset and angry."

"You didn't see her face but anyway what're your plans for today? Are you meeting up with Elena?"

"Oh no she went with Stefan up to our family's lake house so I just think I'm going to go the grill or something."

"Oh okay, well I'd better get going, I'll see you soon."

"By Ty." I called to his retreating figure. Well that was kind of weird. Oh well. I continued walking and come across a small flower shop, one I recognised way too much. That's when I looked across the road and saw a sign indicating 'Mystic Falls Cemetery'. A small smile graced my face as I walked in to the flowers shop, grabbed a bunch of flowers, paid and walked in to the cemetery. I looked down at my parent's grave carefully laid the flower down and sat down on the grass.

"Hey mom, dad." I whispered. I know it was kind of stupid talking to a grave but it gave me a sense of comfort. "I know it's been a while since I've been here but I've been kind of distracted lately." I admitted as I messed with my hands in my lap. "I bet you're looking down at me now in disappointment huh? You hated vampires and your daughters are in love with them. Well you don't have to worry about me, my love life is non-existent. Mom when we used to talk about love and finding our soul mates you made it sound so easy. I wish you would have told me it'd be hard." I swallowed back the lump in my throat and blinked back the tears that wanted to fall just thinking about the countless conversations I had with my mom. "Uncle John's back in town, guess I should say daddy john. I don't blame you for not telling us; in fact I'm glad you didn't tell us because no matter what you will always be my real parents… John wants a chance to be part of our family again, I agreed. I guess it's better to have parent than none even if he is an ass."

"Hey guess great minds think alike." I jumped at the voice but relaxed as Jeremy took a seat next to placing his flowers down next to mine. "Tulips always were mom's favourites." He noted.

"It's been over a year since I came here. I'm such a horrible daughter." I said as the tears that had threatened to fall finally did.

"Hey no!" Jeremy argued as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his chest. "You were out there living your life, that's all they ever wanted from us. Do you remember when we were little and we were at the lake house Elena and mom when shopping while you, me and dad went fishing?"

I laughed which made me cry harder. "When I tried to throw my line the hook hit you and caught your skin."

"Dad turned the boat around and then we spent the next 3 hours in the hospital because I refused to let any one touch me." I wiped the last few remaining tears and looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Until you held my hand and told me that as soon as it was out you'd buy me the biggest lollypop you could find."

"It cost me like £5." I laughed.

"And took me about a week to actually finish." He smirked.

"I miss them so much." I stated.

"Me too." He sighed. We sat there in silence for a few minutes just staring at our parents head stone. "How about we make the day of it like we used to do? Go the grill grab some lunch and then go bowling or something and then tonight we can microwave some popcorn and watch whatever movie you want, but no chick flicks."

"That sounds great." I smiled as I let him pull me to my feet.

We had to walk to the grill seems neither of us had a car. It didn't take long as we spent the time reliving old memories. "Go grab a seat and I'll be right back." He said once we entered the grill. I nodded at him before sliding in to a booth. I watched as Jeremy ordered our drinks and as he was walking back over his eyes locked on to bonnie and he smiled, but what was more surprising was she smiled back. Hmmm…. "Here." He said as he handed me my coke.

"What no alcohol?" I questioned as I smirked at him.

"I'm a minor they won't serve me."

"I get served and I'm a minor." I retorted.

"Well it just so happens that all the bar staff are males so all you have to do is bat your eyelashes at them and ta dah." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him but laughed anyway.

A took a sip of my drink just as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to find a text from Damon. I gritted my teeth but read it despite myself.

_**Come to the boarding house now!**_

_**No.**_I quickly text back. Within seconds he replied.

_**It's life or death!**_I rolled my eyes at his theatrics but sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"I'm going to have to bail on you." I admitted.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because Damon is being Damon. I promise I'll be back in about an hour." I promised.

"What am I supposed to do while your gone?"

"Why don't you order food and invite bonnie to join you, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to oblige." I smirked winking at him.

He turned crimson as he looked down in embarrassment. "How did you know?"

"Well the lover's looks you two have been exchanging have been kind of obvious." I laughed.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" I asked confused.

"Because she's your best friend and I'm your little brother."

"She makes you happy and you make her happy that's really all that matters to me. However if I had of been here while you were dating Viki that would have been a whole different story."

"You never did like Viki did you?"

"Nope and she got you using drugs so now I hate her even more." I admitted before I waved at him and walked out of the grill.

* * *

><p>The door to the boarding house was open when I arrived so I walked straight in. "Damon!" I called out in to the eerily quiet house. "I don't have all day Damon, what do you want?" But I met with silence. I sighed as I realised I was going to have to walk around this whole house until I found him. I walked down the hallway not really realising where I was going and I tripped over something falling down to the ground with a thud. I groaned as I pulled myself up but as soon as I turned around and saw what I tripped over I gasped. Rick's lifeless body was lying there his eyes wide open and a hand over his heart. But as soon as I saw his ring, the one like Jeremy's, I relaxed. But as soon as I realised that someone must have killed him and Damon was nowhere in sight the fear set in. "DAMON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Even though the trespassers who were in the house could probably hear me I just need conformation to know he was still alive.<p>

"DANI RUN!" I heard him shout. Not wanting to argue I took off down the hall ways heading straight for the door. But as soon as I took of someone jumped out in front of me blocking off my path. Then I was grabbed from behind and tackled to the floor. There was no use in screaming as they pulled my arms behind my back and tied them together. Then I was lifted up from under the arms and the other guy came and around and grabbed my legs. I kicked my legs out successfully hitting him in the face. They guy growled then grabbed my legs painfully and tied the together. I struggled against them as they carried me in to a room and set me down on the sofa. I gulped as I saw Damon strapped to a chair with blood dripping down his shirt and a collar with wooden spikes digging in to his neck.

"Now that I have the doppelganger all I need is the moonstone." Jules said as she stood in front of Damon flanked by 4 guys. "Where is it?" She asked.

"If you only knew the irony of this moment right now." Damon replied smirked.

"You're a complete and utter idiot." I hissed.

Damon turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "I was captured and am currently being tortured but somehow I'm still an idiot."

"Yes you're getting tortured so why are you antagonising them?" I said meaning the comment about mason.

"Well I figure if I'm going to die might as well go out with a bang." He smirked.

One of the werewolves pulled on the chains connected to his collar and he groaned out in pain as the wooden spike pierced his skin. "Enough with the crap, where's the moonstone?"

"Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me I'm not going to talk, someone loses a heart, last time it was your buddy mason." Damon explained with a smile on his face.

"This time it'll be you." Jules replied. They guy pulled the chains again and Damon gritted his teeth against the pain. Jules grabbed a shot gun off one of the guys and smirked. "You wanna know the best thing about buck shot?" She didn't give him time to answer merely continued. "It scatters through the body, maximum damage." She lifted the shot gun up at Damon and aimed. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get it over with honey because you're never going to get it." Damon replied almost bored with the whole situation.

"Oh I know you're a vampire, you heal and you've lived long enough that the thought of death is almost appealing." Damon shrugged in response. "So why do you think she's here?" Jules asked as she smirked at Damon.

Damon face dropped and he looked up at Jules with worried eyes. "You wouldn't."

"No, she wouldn't because I'm the doppelganger which means you need me alive." I answered for her.

"Sweetie I think you're forgetting you have a twin."

"Who's out of town." I replied.

"At your family's lake house I believe." She smirked.

I gulped. "How do you know that?" I asked surprised. Her smirk only grew and then it dawned on me and I felt my heart break a little bit. "Tyler." She nodded which only made me angrier. "Did you not learn your lesson last time you messed with me? A very pissed off warlock came and kicked your ass. But he's nothing compared to the real person who's trying to protect me. And if you lay one hand on me or my sister your whole pack will be ripped to pieces."

Her eyes narrowed as she blurred towards me and wrapped her hand around my throat cutting off my air supply. I looked over Jules' shoulder to see Damon struggling in the chair desperate to get free. "So tell me Damon where's the moonstone?"

"Looking for this?" I took in a deep breath of air as I was dropped to the ground. I looked over to the doorway to see Elijah casually leaning against it with the moonstone in his hand. "Here take it." He said as he placed it on the table in front of him. "Go ahead." He urged. One of the werewolves rushed forward but he sped in front of them and ripped his heart out. Another two tried but it had the same effect. I looked up to see Jules had disappeared and the guy who had been torturing Damon was sat in the corner with his coat pulled over his head trying to hide himself. Elijah walked towards him. "What about you sweetheart?" He asked. The guy stood up but wouldn't meet his gaze. "Wanna take a shot?" Elijah challenged but they guy shook his head. "No? Where's the girl?"

"I dunno." Damon answered.

"Well it doesn't really matter." Elijah shrugged before snapping the guys neck and walking over to me. He bent down to my level and untied my feet before carefully helping me to my feet and untying my hands. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied as he went over to Damon and broke the chains letting him free. "You do realise this is the 3rd time I've had to save your life now?" He asked smiling at Damon before he disappeared.

I didn't even acknowledge Damon as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Elena?" I asked as soon as someone answered the phone. "Are you okay? Are you alright?" I questioned in panic.

"Yeah we're fine, Tyler helped us."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he didn't realise we had to be killed in the sacrifice, they didn't tell him that part."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay well as long as you're alright. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be back in a few days anyway."

"Just be careful." I warned as I hung up and finally turned to Damon to see that he'd dragged Rick's body in here. "How long before he wakes up?" I asked.

"An hour give or take." He answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I take it Elena and Stefan are alright as well."

"Yeah, Tyler helped them."

"So let me guess you're just going to forgive him for helping the people who wanted you dead." He replied snarkily.

"He didn't know we had to die Damon, he made a mistake."

"So you're just going to forgive him?" He asked annoyed.

"I forgave you didn't i?" I retorted.

He frowned. "I'm sorry about And-" He started but I cut him off.

"Don't Damon just don't. I don't care anymore, you can do whatever or whoever you want. But right now I have somewhere to be so I'll just see you later." I didn't bother waiting for his reply I just fast walked out of the room and left the house. I pulled out my phone as I started to walk home and dialled Jeremy's number. "Hey Jer about our brother sister day, can we do it some other time. I think I'm just going to go home and have an early night."

"Err yeah sure, are you alright? What happened with Damon; you were gone longer than an hour."

"I'll explain it all later okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'm kind of busy now so I'm gonna go."

"Ooooooh with Bonnie?" I teased.

"Shut up." He laughed before he hung up. I rolled my eyes at him before sliding my phone back in to my pocket and walking in to my house.

"Where's Elena?" I sighed heavily as I heard john from the kitchen.

"At the lake house." I heard Jenna reply.

"With Stefan?" There was a brief pause before he said. "And who gave her permission to do that?"

"I did because until you get a lawyer and file for legal guardian ship it's my call and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Whoaaa nice one Jenna." I cheered as I entered the kitchen.

"I always knew you were lenient but I didn't think you were negligent with them." John replied.

"You're in our house, so there's no way in hell you get to speak to her like that." I spat at john as I stood next to Jenna.

"She wanted to get away from you and so do I that's why I'm stopping with Rick." Jenna added as she sent a grateful smile to me.

"Oh because he's such a great guy." John said sarcastically not fazed by Jenna's words at all.

"You are on dangerous ground." Jenna warned.

"He's a liar Jenna."

"What?" Jenna asked confused.

"Did he ever tell you what happened to his wife?"

"She died."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Whatever you're trying to do, don't." I warned.

But john ignored me. "So they found her body then?"

"What are you saying?" Jenna asked.

"Ask Rick I'd love to hear his answer." John replied. Jenna glared at john before storming out of the room and up the stairs.

I glared at john. "God you wonder why people hate you. I was willing to give you a chance but until you show me something worthy of forgiving you can forget it. And whatever you're trying to prove with Jenna don't because I swear that you'll regret it. She's happy and if you do anything to ruin that you'll have me to deal with." I spat before storming away and heading up to my room. I opened my door and slammed it behind me. I pulled my phone out and threw it on the bed before stripping off and heading in to the shower.

I wrapped a towel around my body as I stepped out of the shower. I quickly tied my hair in to a bun on top of my head and brushed my teeth. As I stepped out of the bathroom I gasped as I saw Damon leaning against the wall. "You scared the hell out of me!" I scolded as I clutched the towel tighter against my chest.

His eyes travelled over my body shamelessly before he finally reached my face with a smirk. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?" I asked as I gestured down my body. "I need to get changed."

"Go ahead." He smirked. "I've got a perfect view right here." I glared at him so he sighed dramatically and turned around so his back was facing me. I walked over to my draw grabbed my knickers quickly pulling them on and then grabbed my pyjamas which consisted off sweat pants and a tank top.

"Done." I told him so he turned around.

"I like that look on you." He said gesturing to my pyjamas. "You look so carefree and sexy."

"What do you want Damon?" I asked annoyed.

"We found out that Elijah's planning on you to die for the sacrifice." He stated.

"I know the deal I made Damon. Elijah's very careful with his words… He promised to protect my friends and family, he never said a word about me." I explained.

"You mean that you knew you weren't going to survive this?" He asked in confusion and anger. I nodded.

"I told you before that if it comes down to the people I love or me, it's going to me."

"How could you ask me for a relationship when you're planning on dying in a few months anyway." He spat as he started to pace.

"I'm just trying to keep all the people I love safe, I'm trying to keep you safe." I reasoned.

"No, what you're doing is being a martyr!" He hissed.

"How is it any different when you say you'd die to keep me safe?" I questioned.

He blurred in front of me the anger radiating off him as his eye bored in to mine. "Because I've already lived! A hundred and sixty-nine years I have lived and you've barely begun! But you just want to go and let yourself get killed!" Damon shouted. "How could you do that to us, to your friends?"

"I'm doing this for you; I'm doing it for everyone! Why can't you just let me do this? I'm saving all your lives. It's going to happen one way or another but at least this way only one of us has to die." I replied as I felt tears run down my cheeks as his eyes turned cold.

He let out a humourless laugh. "You're trying to be brave but guess what you're doing isn't heroic it's tragic!" He shook his head at me as he took a few steps back and headed towards the window.

"You don't get it do you?" I bit out. "I don't care about being brave all I care about is keeping everyone safe and if I have to die for that to happen then so be it."

"I'm not going to let you die." He said softly before he disappeared out the open window. I wiped my eyes quickly and took my pyjamas off before putting my jeans and shirt back on. I needed to get out of this house and I needed to get out now.

"What was all that shouting about?" John asked as he opened my door and strolled in.

"Nothing to do with you." I retorted as I pushed past him and walked down the stairs.

"It's got everything to do with me you're my daughter."

"NO I'M NOT!" I screamed. "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER!" I spat. "WE MIGHT BE RELATED BY BLOOD BUT YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME AND YOU NEVER WILL." I shouted before I ran the last few metres out the house and slammed the door behind me.

I walked down the deserted streets for a while until I found myself outside the grill again. But I didn't go in; I wanted to be alone right now. But then Tyler stepped outside with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Tyler." I said.

He turned in shock to look at me and regret filled his features. "I'm so sorry for what they did to Elena and you I never knew you had to die I swear. I just didn't want to be like this anymore. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"You're already forgiven." I relied honestly as I smiled at him. "Are you leaving?" I asked as I gestured to his bag. He nodded and tears fell from my eyes. "Why?"

"It's better this way."

I nodded knowing he was right. "You better keep in touch okay?"

He smiled. "Of course I will."

I pounced on his and wrapped my arms tightly around his chest as a sob escaped me. "I mean it you better ring me whenever you can and just stay safe. I'm gonna miss you, you know that."

I pulled back and I could see tears glistening in his eyes as well. "I'll miss you too." A car pulled up beside us then and I noticed Jules in the driver's seat. "I guess I better go." I hugged him once more before he opened the door and slid in to the passenger's seat.

I looked over at Jules and narrowed my eyes. "You better watch out for him because if I find out he's been hurt in any way I will track you down and kill you myself."

She gave me a weak smile. "I promise I'll take care of him."

I wiped my eyes as the teas kept coming. "Goodbye Dani." He whispered.

"Goodbye Ty." I replied. "I'm going to miss you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta dah chapter 14 completed. Thank you for all the birthday message they were lovely thank you and thank you for all the lovely reviews SPEEDIE22, marina164509, vampgirl, darn-n-twisty, brown eyed girls, amberrosexoxoful, kAsS3695, vampirela69, a southern lady, aireagle92, tinydancer365, selina and X-izzy-boo-X you guys are great. I have 87 reviews at the moment it would be great if you could help me reach a hundred I would be very grateful.<strong>_

_**Thank you**_

_**Sophie x**_

_**! SPOILER ALERT !**_

_**What did you guys think of Thursdays episode? I love that Stefan's now evil it makes him that much more sexier and even though I hated Andie I kind of feel bad that she died and Damon just looked so broken about it. But on a much happier not naked Damon in bubbles –sigh- and what about Tyler and Caroline it was great I absolutely loved it! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**_


	15. The Dinner Party

"Get up we're going out." Jeremy said as he pulled the covers off my head.

I groaned. "Go away."

"Nope. Look I know you're upset that Tyler left and I heard most of your conversation with Damon last night." I opened my eyes and glared him so he raised his arms in surrender. "I didn't eavesdrop you were shouting. But today is a new day and you're going to spend it with your amazing brother who you love so much."

"You wish." I mumbled.

He huffed. "If you don't get up I'll pour cold water all over you."

"I'm up." I said as I jumped out of bed.

He laughed. "Good, now hurry up and meet me downstairs." He said before walking out of my room. It took me only a few minutes to throw on some clothes and pull a brush through my hair before putting it up in to a high pony tail. I grabbed my phone off the dresser before jogging down the stairs to meet Jer. Seems neither of us had a car and Jenna had took hers when she went out to meet Elijah for the historical event thing we had to walk. "So do you want to talk about last night?"

"Not really."

"Go on, it'll make you feel better and plus I wanna know the gossip." He mocked.

I rolled my eyes but laughed. "What will make me feel better is a burger and fries with a large chocolate milkshake."

He laughed. "Hmmm, that sounds great. The faster we walk the faster we can eat." He called before he took of down the road. I laughed before jogging after him but sadly he reached the grill first. "Didn't realise you were so slow." He smirked as we walked up to the bar.

"You cheated you had a head start and not to mention you have longer legs; I have to take more steps."

He burst out laughing at that and shook his head. "Sore loser." He sing songed as he made an 'L' with his thumb and fore finger before holding it against his head. I glared at him before sticking my tongue out at him.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender asked as he leant against the bar top.

"2 burgers, 2 fries and 2 large milkshakes." I stated. Then I looked up at Jeremy and smirked. "Well what are you waiting for? Pay the man."

He glared at me. "And why do I have to pay?"

"Because you're the one that dragged me here in the first place." He sighed before handing the money over to the man and then following me to a table. "Bonnie!" I called as I saw her sitting alone at one of the tables. She looked up as she heard her name but as soon as she saw me she smiled and waved. I gestured for her to come over so she picked up her food and drink and came and sat down with us. "So what brings you to the grill on this lovely morning?"

"Breakfast and thinking about last night." She answered.

"Yeah me too." Jeremy said with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"It was a tough spell." She said and I watched Jer's face just dropped.

"What spell?" I questioned.

"I did a spell on Luka to make him tell us what Elijah really wanted." She replied.

"So that's how you all found out." I stated annoyed. "Thanks for telling me I guess."

"It was a tough spell; I could feel it draining me. I need to practice more." Bonnie said completely ignoring my comment.

"Well er maybe you could erm come over tonight and we could practice." Jeremy said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure thanks." She replied as she smiled up at him. Mine and Jer's food came then so we tucked in eagerly.

"Now I'm glad you dragged me out." I moaned around a mouthful of food. After I finished the burger and fries I started to slurp up the milkshake.

"Awwr incoming." Jeremy said as we watched Luka approach.

"Want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" He hissed.

"Sorry?" Bonnie questioned confused.

"Don't play dumb." He spat. "You both were here." He gestured to bonnie and Jeremy.

"And?" Jeremy pressed.

"And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall."

"Sorry Luka, I mean everything seemed normal yesterday." Bonnie lied. "I bought you coffee and we played pool." She shrugged.  
>"I think you're lying." He hissed as he leaned closer towards her.<p>

Jeremy stood up then and grabbed luka's arm pulling him away from bonnie. "And I think you need to back off." I jumped up then and grabbed Jeremy's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid. Luka glared at all 3 of us before slowly retreating. Damon entered then with Andie on his arm and Alaric trailing behind them. I released my grip on Jeremy and we both slowly sat down.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I need a drink." I said as I stood back up.

"Me too." Jeremy called while bonnie nodded.

I walked up to the bartender and gave him my most dazzling smile. "3 beers please." He smiled back before rushing off to get them almost tripping over his feet.

"Now that's just cruel." Damon smirked as he stood beside me.

"What is?" I asked innocently.

"The poor guy thinks he has a chance with you."

"And who's to say he doesn't?"

"Well just a few days ago you wanted to be with me." He retorted with a gleam in his eyes.

The bartender handed me the drinks still smiling at me but I kept my eyes locked firmly on Damon's. "Well maybe I've hired my standards." Before turning back to the guy and grinning. "Thanks Damon can pay." I said before returning back to my table.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked putting on his protective brother act.

I handed them their beers and smiled reassuringly at them. "Nothing." I muttered as I took big gulps from my bottle. To my dismay Damon made Andie and Rick move to the table just beside ours.

"So other than your lecture on mystic falls did you get anything else out of Elijah?" Damon asked.

"No it was boring." Rick replied. I perked up hearing Elijah's name and started to eavesdrop. "Of course Jenna think he's charming." He said bitterly.

"You sound a bit jealous, doesn't he sound jealous?"

"Kinda does." Andie agreed.

"Give me one minute." I said to bonnie and Jeremy as I slid in to the seat next to Rick. "There's no reason to be jealous but there's a reason why she's being frosty with you today."

"Why?" Rick asked curiously.

"Because John filled her head with doubts." I answered.

"What? When?" He questioned.

"Last night he was being a complete and utter dick saying how you were lying and then he started going on about Isobel and then she stormed off."

"Damn it." Rick muttered.

"You're telling me, if Jenna finds out then she's going to think I was lying to her again and this time I doubt she'll forgive me so easily."

"Not everything's about you Dani." Damon stated.

I looked away from rick to Damon who was smirking at me as he had his arm wrapped around Andie who leant against his chest. "Well I'll be dead soon anyway so you won't have to worry." I retorted as I moved away from the seat and returned to bonnie and Jer just as Jenna and Elijah entered.

"We're gonna get going okay?" Jeremy said as he and bonnie stood up.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later." I waved as I sipped my beer.

"Danielle." Elijah greeted.

"Elijah." I welcomed. "Jenna."

"You know we should have a dinner party tonight." Andie called.

"Ooh my girl filled with such great ideas. I'd be happy to host." Damon smirked. Say tonight maybe?"

"Good for me. Jenna?" Andie asked.

"Yeah we're free." She answered just as Alaric was about to say no.

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah replied. "What about you Danielle?"

"Sure why not." I shrugged not really paying attention to them.

"Perfect." Damon concluded.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Danielle Gilbert." My head snapped up hearing my name and my mouth dropped open as a guy I recognised all too well spoke to one of the waiters. A squeal tore itself from my mouth as a grin spread across my face. He spun around and as soon as he saw me he smiled. I jumped up from my seat, ran over and jumped in to his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I squealed unable to detain my excitement as he spun me around laughing.

"I missed my girl." He replied as he set me back down on feet.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Dani?" Jenna called raising her eyebrows at me.

I linked my hand with him and dragged him towards Jenna. "How rude of me. This is my aunt Jenna, her boyfriend Alaric, my friend Elijah, Damon and his girlfriend Andie." I said as I gestured to each of them. "Everyone this Chase my ex-boyfriend from when I was in Georgia." I smiled at him as he shook all their hands and I couldn't help but notice Damon's stony expression.

"Oh hey do you wanna come to this dinner party tonight, Damon's hosting and you can be my plus 1. It'll give us time to catch up properly."

"Are you sure I'm invited?"

"Yeah, you don't mind do you Damon?"

"Not at all." He bit out through gritted teeth.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked.

"A few days give or take. Depends on if I find a reason to stay." He answered as he smiled down at me. "Well I need to go get settled in at my hotel but I'll see you later." He gave me a quick hug and kissed my cheek. "Text us the address and I'll meet you there."

"Will do." I called as he walked off. There was a moment silence before someone grabbed my arm and I practically fell on Jenna who'd sat down next to Alaric.

"Tell me everything." She gushed.

"There's nothing to tell." I replied modestly.

"Oh please that guy is seriously in to you." She said as Andie nodded.

"You think?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, so spill, how do you know him?" Jenna questioned.

"We dated for like 2 months when I was in Georgia but then I wanted to come home so broke it off." I explained.

"2 months and he came back for you, you clearly left a mark on him." Jenna laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah ask any guy, he is totally crushing on you. Right Damon?" Andie asked.

I glanced up at Damon then to see his eyes and turned cold and were locked on mine as he gritted his teeth. "He's looking for an easy lay." He bit out.

"Damon!" Andie scolded as Jenna glared at him.

"You sound jealous, doesn't he sound jealous?" Rick mocked.

"I'm not jealous, I'm merely being honest. He's a 17 year old lad looking to get laid. You asked my opinion and you got it."

"You can't stand it can you?" I asked as my anger started to boil.

"Stand what?"

"Seeing anyone else happy. When you're miserable everyone else had to be. You drag everyone down with you." I spat. "You have no friends and your only family hates you and when you finally die no one and I mean no one will give a damn."

"Dani." Rick said in a warning tone as Damon stiffened. Jenna and Andie were just staring at each other in shock while Elijah just looked amused.

"I have friends, you're my friend." Damon argued.

"No." I hissed as I stood up from the table. "Not anymore." And then I stormed out not bothering to look back. I fast walked all the way home and as soon as I opened the door I slammed it behind me but gasped at what I saw. Candles were lined up on every surface. "I know you love me Jer but I'm your sister and I'm a little creped out." I smirked at him as he placed another candle down.

"Shut up." He chuckled. "It's not for you, it's for bonnie, she's coming over later. So I need you out of the house."

"Well lucky for you I already have plans. Have fun." I said as I slowly made my way up the stairs. "Use a condom; I don't need to be an aunt just yet."

A pillow was thrown at my head but luckily I caught it and just laughed at Jer's red face. "You're disgusting."

"No, it my motto. Be safe not sorry." Before he could throw anything else I ran the last little way up to my room and shut the door behind me. As I stood under the warm spray of the shower I couldn't help but replay the words I'd said to Damon. In all fairness I was probably a bit hard in him but he had no right to act that way. He was practically parading Andie in front of me but as soon as I hug another guy he gets angry.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door as I clutched my purse in my hand. I was dressed in a purple strapless dress that had a heart shaped neckline and stopped just above the knee with a black cardigan over it while my hair hung in waves over my shoulders. The door flew open a second later and Damon stood on the other side; an unreadable expression on his face. I had to admit he looked great, he was wearing a grey button up shirt and black jeans but saying that he always looked good. We stood in silence for a few tension filled moments neither one of us willing to break it. "Did you mean what you said?" He finally asked as his face turned sort of vulnerable.<p>

"Which part?"

"The part about not being my friend."

I shrugged. "I'm still trying to decide."

"I'm sorry for what I said; I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself Damon." I assured him.

"I know you can but…" He never got to finish that sentence though as someone cut him off.

"Dani!" Chase called as he jogged up the driveway towards me. He pulled me in to a quick hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling back to look at me up and down. "Wow, you look great."

"Great?" Damon scoffed. "She looks gorgeous, beautiful and sexy but great doesn't even come close." I smiled at Damon a bit as he glared at chase. But then chase wrapped his arm around my waist almost possessively. Then he stepped aside allowing us to come in. As we walked past him and in to the house I could feel Damon's eyes on my back.

"Dani." Jenna smiled as she pulled me in to a hug. "I wasn't sure you were still going to come after earlier."

"Nah, I was just having a bad morning and not to mention Jeremy kicked me out of the house." I replied.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"He has a date but I'm pretty sure it's a secret so don't mention anything."

Jenna smirked as he head bobbed up and down. "Got it."

"Who's Jeremy?" Chase questioned.

"My brother." I answered.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well clearly you don't know her very well." Damon commented as he slid up beside us. "Well now that everyone's here, let's eat." Just as we were about to sit down the doorbell went again.

"I'll get it." I said as I walked towards the door but as soon as I opened it I instantly regretted it. "John."

"Who invited him?" Jenna questioned annoyed as she stood beside me.

"John, what a surprise. Leave." Damon said as he came and stood beside me.

"Well when Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party with Elijah I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John replied while Jenna glared at him before walking away.

"There's not going to be any games tonight john, it's just a friendly dinner party." Rick told him.

"So you can just leave." I spat as I gestured to the door.

"And to think we were getting along only a few days ago."

"You screwed that up not me."

"Well either way I'm staying." He replied as he pushed past me and entered and walked straight in to the dining room with Rick following closely behind.

Damon slowly shut the door before he turned around to look at me. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Just peachy." I muttered as I walked in to the dining room to take my seat next to Chase.

"If your friends try anything tonight-" Elijah whispered in my ear but I cut him off.

"Even Damon's not that stupid."

"Well let's hope so because even though you and I have this deal if you so much as make a move to cross me I will kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, but I can assure you that Damon won't do anything that will put the people I love in danger." I whispered so only he could hear me. Elijah nodded his head once before turning his attention back to the conversation that was going on. I looked across at Damon who was sitting directly across from me and narrowed my eyes. His eyes were locked on to Elijah and a small smile played at his lips but then he saw me watching him and his smile dropped immediately and he focused on the food in front of him.

"Hate to break it to you Damon but according to Elijah your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said as his head snapped up to meet Elijah's.

"Well as I was telling Jenna earlier a fraction of Salem migrants migrated here after the witch trails in the 1690s, over the next hundred years they developed this community here they could feel safe under prosecution." Elijah explained.

"Hmm, because they were witches." Jenna smirked.

"There's no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem." Andie corrected as she sipped her wine.

"Andie's a journalist, big on facts." Damon added.

"Witches do sound unrealistic to me." Chase added. "There's no proof, so as far as I'm concerned there not real."

"Witches have magic clearly there not gonna let themselves be caught." I smirked thinking about bonnie.

"So you seriously think witches exist?" Chase question sceptically.

"I believe they're as real as you and I but they're smart they don't just run around casting spells they do it in secret."

"Next you'll be saying vampires and werewolves are real too."

"Who are we to say there not." Damon smirked.

"You're a believer too." He scoffed.

"The law says that there was this wave of anti-witch starrier that broke out in the neighbouring settlement, these witches were rounded up, tied to stakes and burnt. Some say you could hear the screams form miles away." Elijah explained.

"Yeah, I wouldn't repeat that to the historical society." Jenna laughed.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said.

"Well no one asked for your opinion." I replied.

"So why do you want to know the location of this massacre?" Damon questioned ignoring john.

"I dunno." Elijah shrugged. "A healthy historian's curiosity of course."

"Of course." Damon agreed.

Dinner passed pretty much uneventfully after that. "The gentlemen should take their drinks in to the study." Andie said as we all stood up from the table.

"I have to say that the food was almost as good as the company." Elijah said politely.

"I like you." Andie smiled just as Elijah followed after Damon.

I lifted a few of the plates from the table and handed them to john. "You're not a gentleman make yourself useful."

"I'm just going to use the bathroom." Chase said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Here put me to work." Rick said as he stood beside Jenna.

"I got it." She replied.

"Jenna, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered as she turned on her heel and headed in to the kitchen.

Rick looked at me with a hurt expression but I had no words that would comfort him so I just gave him a weak smile. "I suspect that's my fault." John said once Jenna and Andie were out of earshot.

"What did you do now?" Rick asked.

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been very honest about your dead wife."

Rick grabbed him by the collar and narrowed his eyes. "You son of a bitch." He hissed.

John pulled himself out of his grip and took a step back. "I think I've been very clear with you Rick, I want my ring back."

"That's what you want, well forget it because you're never going to get that back." I said sternly.

"We'll see." John replied as he turned on his heel and walked back in to the kitchen. Then my phone started to ring so I grabbed my purse from the side and pulled out my phone.

I didn't bother to check call ID I just answered. "Hello."

"Dani, you need to stop Damon!"

"Wait Stefan, slow down what?" Rick looked at me with confusion before he stepped closer and pressed his ear near the phone so he could hear too.

"The dagger Damon's using to kill Elijah it kills the demon who uses it!" Stefan explained frantically. Me and rick looked at each other in shock before I dropped the phone to the floor and ran after Damon.

I pushed open the doors to the study. "Guys!" I exclaimed. "We forgot dessert." Rick ran in next to me and smiled.

"Jenna and Andie are just preparing it now." He added.

"Elijah." I said as I held out my arm to him.

"Miss Gilbert." He smiled as he walked over and took my hand. As we were walking out I looked over my shoulder and glared at Damon as I mouthed 'you are so dead'. Elijah held out my seat for me and then sat down opposite me.

"Sorry guys, dessert s taking longer than I thought. I usually just un wrap food." Jenna laughed before she walked back in to the kitchen.

"So Danielle how have you been?" Elijah asked just as Damon and Rick reappeared.

"I'm not going to lie I've been better."

"Where'd your friend go off to?"

"He went to find a bathroom so once he eventually finds a bathroom and then tries to find his way back here I'm suspecting he'll be back in just over an hour." I chuckled. "This house is like a giant maze." He laughed.

"Elijah had Dani told you that john's her uncle slash father?" Damon asked.

"I'm well aware of that fact." Elijah replied.

"But she hates him so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"What I would like to know Elijah is how you intend to kill Klaus." John said ignoring Damon's comment.

"Gentlemen there's probably a few things we should get clear right now I allow you to live" HE gestured to them. "solely to keep an eye on Danielle, I allow you to remain in your house" He said looking at me. "living her life with her friends as a curtsy. If you become a liability I will take her away from you and you'll never see her again." I gulped knowing how serious he was being. Elijah screamed as his body started to shake violently before it greyed and hardened. I gasped and a scream went to rip its way from my throat but a hand covered my mouth stopping me.

"Don't scream." Damon said softly in my ear. I nodded against him so he slowly removed his hand.

I looked up at Rick in shock as he stood behind Elijah and pulled the dagger from his chest. "What have you done?" I asked. They ignored me though as rick placed the dagger back on the table.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back." He told Damon who nodded. Damon lifted Elijah over his shoulder and then using his vampire speed disappeared. I stood frozen to the spot just staring at the place Elijah had just been.

"Dani, hey sorry it took my so long, I couldn't find the bathroom." I jumped at Chase's voice. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just… zoned out for a second there."

He smiled at me sweetly before kissing my cheek softly. "I really should get going."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied.

I walked with him to the door and opened it for him. "Look I know this is sudden me just showing up but I want us to pick up where we left off, I still love you." I stood in silence for a moment and his smile faded.

"Look I appreciate that, but I have a lot of major issues going on in my head right now."

"I don't care, you can tell me anything and I'll help you work through it."

I shook my head at him. "The stuff going in my life would the sanest of people absolutely crazy."

"Look we can just take it slow, you can sleep on it." He called before he took off down the road not giving me a chance to reply.

"I'll make that choice easy for you." I froze at the voice and slowly turned around. "Because you're never going to see him again."

"Elijah." I opened my mouth to scream but I didn't have the chance. His hand closed over my mouth and a blunt force to my head made my vision go blurry and eventually darkness took over.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed the back of my head where a dull pain came from. The front door slowly opened and I sat up on the sofa I was lying on. I could hear voices coming from the room over so I need to be quiet. There was a room across the hall which opened to reveal Damon on the other side. He pressed his finger to his lips and then motioned for me to come over to him. I carefully stood up from the sofa and made my way towards the door being careful not to make a sound. When I reached the other room I raised my eyebrows as I looked at the middle aged guy fast asleep on the floor. 'Compelled' Damon mouthed to me. I looked at the dagger that was attached to his hand but as I reached out to take it from him he pulled it back. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head at me. 'Trust me' I mouthed to him. But he didn't back down so I walked past him and in to the kitchen. I opened the cutlery draw and pulled out a carving knife before walking back to Damon. 'I trust you, do you trust me?' I mouthed. He gritted his teeth but nodded reluctantly. I held out my hand to him so he handed over the dagger. I carefully hid it in the sleeve of my cardigan. "Danielle." Elijah called from the doorway. I walked in to the doorway to see Elijah pressed against the invisible barrier while Damon moved to stand against the wall out of view from him. "I'm a very patient man, I'll wait you out."<p>

"They shouldn't have done what they did, I had no part in it."

"The deal's off." He stated.

"I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate with."

I held up the knife but he only rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you law Klaus to mystic falls when the doppelganger bleeds to death."

"I think you're forgetting you have a twin."

"No, Elena will have the same idea, it's our twin tuition."

"Stefan won't let Elena die." He reasoned.

"No, he'll feed her his blood healing her and then she'll kill herself and turn in to a vampire just like Katherine did whereas I'll just be dead. So unless you want that to happen again promise me the same as before, promise me that you won't harm anyone I love even if they've harmed you."

He smirked. "I'm sorry Danielle; I'm going to have to call your bluff." I took a deep breath and raised the knife above my stomach before plunging it down. I gasped as it pierced through my stomach. I doubled over in pain as I dropped the knife to the ground. "NO!" He roared as he ran in to the barrier trying to get to me. He looked around the room desperately waiting for someone to help me but when no one came he sighed. "Yes, yes you can have your deal now let me heal you."

"Give me your word." I choked out.

"I give you my word." He said.

I slipped the dagger from my cardigan and fell forward and into Elijah's arms but as I did I plunged the dagger in to his heart. He shrieked as his body went grey and hardened before falling to the ground. Then I felt Damon wrist on my mouth and I gratefully drunk his blood the pain instantly decreasing. I let out a sigh no relief as the pain vanished. "Little tip." Damon commented. "Leave the dagger in."

I chuckled at him as he helped me to my feet. "We need to get out of here before Dr Martin comes out."

"Agreed." He said as he hosted Elijah on to his back. I followed after him quickly not wanting to face the wrath of a witch. Damon threw Elijah in to the boot of his car before we drove to the boarding house. Elena and Stefan met us back at the boarding house and Elena launched herself straight in to my arms as soon as I exited the car.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." Nothing else was said as the four of us walked down to the basement.

Damon dumped Elijah's body down on the ground before rifling through his pockets. "Well what do we have here." He smirked as he pulled out the moonstone. "Our little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." He said as he put it safely in his pocket as he stood up again.

"So that's it?" Elena asked. "I mean as long as we keep the dagger in there he stays dead."

"Pretty much." Damon stated.

"Well okay then, goodnight." Elena said before turning and walking away.

Stefan went to follow after her but I stood in his way blocking him. "If you want me to fight fine I'll fight, but if we're going to do this you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on we do it my way."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Seems fair." Damon stated.

"Okay." Stefan nodded.

"Good."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think about Chase? I felt like I had to introduce a love interest for Dani because Damon had Andie at the moment but I would love to know what you guys think. Thank you to SPEEDIE22, brown eyed girls, peygoodwin, ciaranoelle, spencerriedfanatic, amberrosexoxoful, marina164509, sarahwrites and vampgirl for reviewing you guys are awesome.<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x**_

_**!Spoiler alert!**_

_**Thursday's episode was absolutely epic. How long do you think it'll take for Klaus to figure out that Elena isn't dead? I love the ending though Damon's words were so sweet and meaning full. I can't wait for next week's episode!**_


	16. The House Guest

"Morning Damon." I said as I opened the door and walked in. He smiled at me from the sofa as he sipped his bourbon.

"What brings you here so early of a morning?" He asked.

"Elena took my phone by mistake." I explained.

Just as I took a step towards him the world stated to spin and then I gasped as my head hit the wall. Damon stood in front of me his hand wrapped around my throat cutting off my air supply as he stared at me menacingly. "I thought I told you to leave." He hissed.

"What're you doing?" I choked out as I clawed at his hands.

"Wearing her clothes like that's going to work." He spat.

Then it dawned on me. "You think I'm Katherine." He loosened his grip on me ever so slightly but it was enough. "Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb. Isn't she?"

"Damon." Elena gasped as she walked out of the hallway.

"What the hell's going on here?" Stefan asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I don't know you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" I asked as Damon moved his hands away from my throat. Stefan glanced at me, then Elena and then the stairs before he took off. Elena took off after him followed closely by me and Damon. When we reached stfan' room he had Katherine held against the wall.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"How could you do this?" He growled.

"Stefan you're hurting me." She choked out.

"Stop it Katherine." He snarled.

"Stop what?" I turned my head to the side to glance at Elena while Stefan let go of Katherine, or was it Elena. "It's getting really easy being you." Katherine smirked as he looked at me then over to Elena. I was pulled back closer to Damon while Stefan grabbed Elena.

"What is she doing here?" I asked.

"When we killed Elijah it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon stated as he glared at Katherine.

"How's that possible?" Stefan questioned as he paced the room.

"He's an original they have all sort of special skills" Katherine answered as she picked up a feather pen from the side and stated to play with it.

"We don't want you here." I spat.

"Get her out of here." Elena agreed.

"You need me, you all do." She said.

"Like hell." Stefan muttered.

"We all want the same thing, Klaus dead and here we all are running around like chickens with our heads cut off." She smirked.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." I stated firmly.

"Then that's incredibly stupid of you." She retorted. "Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he looks like?" She questioned.

"If you know something say it or get out." Damon ordered.

"Fine then I'll just go to the grill and get some lunch." She turned her gaze to me and smirked. "Maybe aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

I balled my hands in to fists and took a step closer to her but Damon grabbed me from behind stopping me. "If you so much as touch her, I'll kill you."

"I like you, you remind me of me." She smirked.

"I'm nothing like you." I spat.

But her smirk only grew. "I'm hungry; I'll see you guys later." Then she disappeared from sight and Damon let go of me.

"We have school to get to." Elena said. I pulled her phone out of my pocket and cucked it at her. She rolled her eyes as she handed over mine. "Do you want to ride with me and Stefan?"

"Nope I'm going home."

"What we have school?" She questioned. "Jenna will kill you if she finds out you're still skipping."

"She's not going to find out. Rick promised not to say anything this time."

"Well if you're not doing anything you can help me." Damon said.

"With what?" I question curiously.

"I need to go through Jonathon Gilbert's journal to look for the sight where all those witches were killed." He explained.

I nodded. "Okay fine, it's better than going to school."

* * *

><p>I leant against the wall as Damon arranged the journals in order. "What are you up to?" Katherine asked as she walked in.<p>

"None of your business." Damon replied.

"We're pouting now?" Katherine asked smirking. "Are those the Gilbert journals?" But she was met with silence. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me anything?"

"You're not you're supposed to get bored and leave." I answered.

Damon smirked at me before turning back to the journals. "Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a few centuries ago?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Then you can't help." She sighed as she reached out to grab one of the journals but Damon slapped her hand away she slapped his back and then they blurred across the room until Katherine was lying down on the chair by the piano with Damon hovering above her his hand around her throat.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead." She said. Damon narrowed his eyes at her but let go and stood back up. Katherine stood up as well then and stood as close to him as possible smirking. "Emily bennet told me about the massacre; it was a big deal in witch folk law." She brushed past him and walked back over to the table the journals were on. "When a witch dies violently they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power."

"Elijah wanted to know the sight of the massacre." Damon said as he started rearranging the journals again.

"What was he going to do with it when he found it?" She questioned.

"I dunno." Damon shrugged. "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" That's when I looked up and saw Stefan entering.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" He asked.

"Sadly no." I answered.

"For the last time I'm here to help." She huffed. "Can we skip the secrets?"

Stefan waited a moment before speaking. "Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed if a witch had enough power they wouldn't need one."

"Like the power you could get from a place marked with a hundred dead witches?" I asked.

"Mmmhm." Stefan nodded. "We just need to find it."

"Then let's get reading." Damon announced as he chucked a book at me.

We read for hours but came across absolutely nothing. I was sat on the sofa with Damon on the other side while Katherine was sat in an arm chair across from us. Katherine shut her book and moved to lean behind Damon. "Can I help you?" He asked irritated.

"I'm bored." She answered. Damon let out a breath but otherwise ignored her until Katherine pointed at the page and started to read aloud. "Emily bennet was taken by the council today, they took her from her home and brought her to the same location her ancestors were burnt hundreds of years ago. So Emily died on the sight of the massacre too." She read. "Does it say where?" She asked as she reached out to turn the page but Damon shut the book on her.

"Nope." He answered. You know this whole friendly co-operative thing."

"Mmmhm."

"I don't buy it." He stated.

"I have no reason to lie to you Damon." She replied.

"Lie." He whispered.

"I'm hungry." Katherine said as she stood up straight.

"You're the unwanted house guest, go feed yourself." She narrowed her eyes at him before slowly leaving the room.

"Did you find anything?" I asked just as Stefan walked in the room.

"Nope." He said at the same time as he nodded his head. I jumped up from the sofa and walked around so me and Stefan could both peer over Damon's shoulders.

"Well that's too bad." Stefan said as he took the book.

"Yep bummer." I added as Stefan left. I sighed as I sat back down next to Damon. "I should probably get going, it's getting late."

"Do you need a lift?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll walk." I answered before standing up and walking to the door.

"Do you still hate me?" Damon questioned as he walked me to the door.

"You're being nice again so no. We're friends again."

He smiled at me as he opened the door for me. "Good, I hate it when you're mad at me."

* * *

><p>I opened the door and walked straight in to the kitchen. "Nice of you to finally join us." Bonnie commented as she leant against the counter next to Caroline while Elena stood on the other side.<p>

"Well thanks for inviting me." I retorted. "I spent the whole day reading a bunch of crap while you guys were sat eating ice cream." I said gesturing to the tub of ice cream in front of them. "Such great friends you all are."

"We were just about to call you but we knew you'd be back soon." Caroline defended.

I rolled my eyes at them but still smiled. "So what are we doing tonight then?" I questioned as I grabbed my own spoon and dug in to the ice cream.

"Ordering take out and watching a movie." Bonnie answered.

"We decided on pizza but we're still deciding the film." Elena added.

"What about the notebook?" Caroline asked.

"Care how many times have you seen that movie?" I laughed.

"That is so not the point." Caroline argued.

"We are so not watching it." Bonnie said sternly but she was laughing.

"Anyway how are you Jenna?" Elena asked as she entered the room.

"You heard about my fight with Rick." She stated.

"He feels terrible." She added.

"Is this some disguised attempt to cheer me up?" She questioned.

"Nope just having a girly night, it's just about us girls hanging about but we'll be here if you wanna talk or something." Elena replied.

"How was your day anyway?" Jenna asked.

"Ugh! I spent the day reading through shitty books." I answered.

"Why were you reading all day?" Jenna questioned suspiciously.

"Our English teacher told her to go to the library and do a book report. She's exaggerating when she says all day." Elena covered quickly while I just nodded.

"So you're going to school then?"

"Yup, Elena drags me every morning." I lied.

Then she sighed as she came and sat down next to us stealing my spoon so she could eat the ice cream. "This whole Isobel thing I just feel like he's hiding something." She admitted.

"Well I'm a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline muttered.

"And me." I added.

"You're kidding right? You have that totally hot guy that's in to you." Jenna smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "He told me he loved me yesterday." I muttered.

"That's great; I totally have to meet him." Caroline gushed but I just raised my eyebrows at her so hers furrowed in confusion. "Is that not good?" She asked.

"She doesn't like him the same way back." Elena smirked. "She has the hot's for someone else."

"Who?" Caroline shrieked as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Damon." Elena answered.

"But he has a girlfriend." I added as I glared at her.

"So that's what that little display in the grill was?" Jenna asked, I nodded. "He was so jealous." She smirked.

"Andie star?" Caroline mocked. "Please you are way prettier and more fun than her, he's clearly using her."

"I can't believe you like Damon." Bonnie stated shocked.

"He's not that bad." I defended.

"You should so go out with that other guy and make him jealous." Caroline concluded.

"That's just evil." I said firmly.

"It's not more than what he's doing to you by dating Andie." She retorted.

"Jenna maybe there is a great reason why Rick is keeping things from you maybe to protect you." I said successfully changing the subject.

"Well that's not his call to make." She replied. "I mean I deserve the truth, everybody does."

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline defended but she had that faraway look in her eyes so I knew she wasn't just talking about Alaric now.

"Not if it's somebody you care about it isn't." Jenna stated.

The room descended in to a silence and then a thought hit me. "You know what we need?" I asked catching all their attention. "Music, dancing and alcohol."

"There's this live band playing at the grill tonight." Caroline squealed.

"I'm in." Bonnie said.

"In." Jenna agreed while Elena nodded.

"Great let's go." I shouted as Elena grabbed her car keys from the side.

The grill was packed when we entered and the music was blasting through the speakers. "We'll get the drinks in." I said as I dragged Jenna towards the bar. "5 beers." I told the barman as we approached the bar.

"Jenna." Rick greeted just as the barman handed us our beers.

I took 4 of them and smiled at Jenna. "I'll leave you to it." She glared at me as I returned to Caroline, bonnie and Elena and handed them their drinks.

Matt walked past then and Caroline smiled at him. "Hey matt." She greeted but he walked straight past completely ignoring her.

"Thing just got real awkward." Bonnie stated as she sipped her beer. "You said the ball was in your court." She said to Caroline.

Caroline sighed. "Yeah, but I can't do anything about it."

"Why not?" I shrieked. "All you ever talk about is how much you care about him."

"Yeah, but I'm still keeping so many secrets." She admitted.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake." Elena replied. "We're trying to protect the people we love by keeping them out of it but in the end we're hurting them anyway." She finished just as the band ended their song. Caroline took a deep breath before taking off her jacket handing it to Elena and then walking away. "What are you doing? What is she doing?" Elena questioned in a panic.

We all watched in shock as Caroline jumped up on the stage and took hold of the microphone. "Hey everybody." She said. "Let's hear it for the band." She clapped erupting cheers from the crowd.

"This isn't gonna end well." Jenna commented as she reappeared next to us.

"No, but we'll be laughing about this in years to come." I smirked.

"So theirs this guy" Caroline started. "and er he told me to tell him how I feel about him, like it's that easy. Just because I talk a lot doesn't actually mean I know what I'm talking about." She muttered. "Like now when I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know what I'm doing and how to express myself."

"Come on Caroline." I cheered so she sent me a grateful smile.

The lead singer from the band tried to take the mic from her but she pulled it back. "I can sing." She stated. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to sing."

"Whoa!" I shouted. We watched as Caroline compelled the lead singer and then the music started to play.

_"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling__  
><em>_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?__  
><em>_Is this burning an eternal flame?__"_She sung.

"She's good." Jenna stated.

"Yeah." I agreed while bonnie and Elena nodded.  
><em><br>__"I believe it's meant to be, darling__  
><em>_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming__  
><em>_Or is this burning an eternal flame?"_

_"Say my name, sun shines through the rain__  
><em>_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain__  
><em>_I don't want to lose this feeling."_

I moved away from Jenna and over to matt. "What are you waiting for?" I questioned as I nodded my head to Caroline. He smiled at me before jumping up on the stage and pulled Caroline in to a searing kiss. The crowd started to clap and cheer loudly and I smiled up at Caroline.

"I should have known you'd be where the party was at." I laughed as I smiled up at chase. "So do you know her?"

I nodded. "She's my best friend." I answered.

"So… have you thought about what I said last night?... about us?"

I opened my mouth to say something but was saved by my phone ringing. I fished it out of my pocket. Damon flashed across the screen so I looked up at Chase guiltily. "Sorry but I've really got to take this." He nodded sadly but I'd already turned my back on him and started to walk away to a quieter area. "Hello." I answered.

"Dani, where are you?"

"At the grill why?" I replied.

"Luka's dead and his dad's after you. Me and Stefan are on our way but you and Elena need to get out of their now."

"Okay." I replied in a panic before shutting the phone off and going in search of Elena. "Elena!" I shouted once I'd found her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You need to take Jenna and get out of here okay."

"What? Why?" She questioned panicked.

"Please Elena just go, I need to find Caroline and matt." She nodded then before running off in the direction Jenna was in.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chase asked.

"Look I'm kind of bust now but I would be really grateful if you would leave. I'll call you later okay but please you need to leave."

"Why? What's going on?" He questioned.

"I can't explain right now but please, I'm begging you." He nodded reluctantly and I watched as he exited the grill.

I gasped as the lights all around the stage exploded. Then more of the light's exploded making the sparks and glass fly everywhere. People were screaming now and some were even headed for the exit. All the glasses that lined the bar cracked and smashed as a fire started and spread across the bar top. I watched in a panic as more people started to panic now and they all started to run. "BONNIE!" I screamed as I watched Dr Martin place a hand on top of her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dani where's Elena?" Stefan asked as he blurred to my side.

"She left, she safe." I replied as I pushed past the people and up to Dr Martin. "Dr Martin." I called. He turned around and stared at me so I continued. "I'm so sorry about Luka, I never wanted that to happen but at least let us help you get your daughter back." I pleaded. I went to take a step towards him but Stefan grabbed a hold of my arm holding me back.

"Only Elijah can do that." He replied.

"You don't need Elijah." I argued. The fire started to spread then so Stefan pulled me back just as Caroline leapt across the room and tackled Dr Martin to the ground.

"Caroline's fine, now come on." Stefan shouted as he dragged me through the crowds and out in to the street. He dragged me down the road until we were far enough away from the commotion and then pulled me in to a side alley where Elena and Damon were waiting.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" I questioned.

"Damon will explain in a minute but right now I need you to take off your clothes."

"What?" I gasped as I watched her pull her top over her head and kick off her shoes.

"Now!" She ordered as Stefan and Damon turned their backs to us.

I groaned as I pulled my shirt over my head. "You so owe me for this." I kicked off my shoes and started to un button my jeans as she did the same.

She laughed. "Technically I'm doing you a favour."

I tossed her my clothes as she tossed me hers and when I pulled the top over my head I glared at her. "A favour? Really?" I motioned down at the blood stain but she only smirked.

"We're good to go." She said as she slid my shoes on and I did the same. Her and Stefan took off then leaving just me and Damon.

"So would you care to explain now?" I asked.

He smirked. "See that car there." He said gesturing to one just in front of us, I nodded. "The mirrors angled just right so that if you look in it you can see right in to this alley."

I gasped as I slapped his arm causing him to laugh. "You were perving on me!"

"And what a lovely sight it was." He grinned.

I shook my head at him in anger but followed him as he started to walk down the street. "So…?" I asked.

"Katherine had the brilliant plan that she should swap places with you so when Dr Martin shows up, he'll think it's you and she'll kill him." He explained.

"That actually sounds pretty good." I agreed.

"Here." Damon said as he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me. "Cover up the blood." He told me as he gestured to my shirt. I quickly did as we said as more people came in view.

"Danielle!" Chase shouted as he jogged up the road. I didn't have a chance to do anything as his mouth came crashing down on mine but to my dismay my mouth respond to his. "Thank god you're okay. I just saw the grill and I thought you were inside." He whispered as he pulled back.

"I'm fine." I assured him. I glanced at Damon to see he was staring straight ahead with his jaw locked tightly together and his hands balled in to fists a his sides. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest and I resisted for a moment before pulling back. "Look, this isn't going to work." I said softly.

"What isn't?" He asked confused.

"Us." I answered. "We were good together once but to be honest you were only a distraction to me. I liked you but you coming here to find me was a bad idea."

"But-" He started and I could see the hurt evident on his face.

"But nothing." Damon cut him off as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his chest. "I think she got her message across loud and clear." He smirked.

"Please Dani." He begged as tears started to glisten in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I replied softly as Damon dragged me away from him and down the street.

"I'm so glad you did that, I did not like that guy." Damon said.

"He was a good guy." I defended.

"So am i." He argued.

"And you're taken."

"And if I weren't?" I froze mid step and turned to meet his gaze.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I've had time to re-evaluate us. Seeing you in another guys arms really pissed me off and I'd rather spend as much time as possible with you as I can than always thinking about what could have been."

"What about Andie?"

"She was my distraction but I don't need a distraction if I have you do i?" He didn't wait for me to reply before his mouth latched on to mine and his hands grabbed a hold of my hips crushing me against him. I moaned against his mouth as my hands wound in to his hair. Is tongue begged for entrance so I gladly let it.

But when he pulled away we were both breathing heavily as our foreheads pressed against one another. "We should get back." I whispered once I'd caught my breath.

"Or we could go back to mine?" He replied huskily as his eyes glazed over in lust.

I swallowed down the yes that nearly exploded from my mouth and shook my head. "I need to go see if Elena's alright."

He sighed but pulled me against him as we continued walking down the road and towards my house. We opened the door to see Katherine standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of Elena. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

Katherine smirked. "He's dead if that's what you mean. But your outfit's going to need a bit of a dry clean." She said as she gestured to the blood splatters on it.

I rolled my eyes. "Bin it." I stated.

"You're going to need to get her out of here before Jenna gets back." Elena said still glaring at Katherine.

"Didn't she come back with you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "She went with Alaric."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine questioned.

Elena opened her mouth to reply but I beat her to it. "No, we want to say thank you."

Elena glared at me while Katherine raised her eyebrows before smirking. "I knew there was a reason I liked you better."

"But Elena's right you really do need to leave." I added.

* * *

><p>"Hey you made it home." I greeted as Jenna opened the front door and walked in.<p>

"Tonight was very weird." She stated as she dropped her keys on to the side.

"Tell me about it." I nodded as I followed her in to the kitchen where Elena had cracked open the ice cream.

"Are john and Jeremy asleep?" She asked as she grabbed a spoon and tucked in.

"Think so." Elena replied.

"If I go to bed now there's a chance I'll wake up hangover free." She said just as the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

"I dunno but we'll soon find out." I said as I jumped up and walked towards the door Jenna following close behind. "Hi, can I help you?" I asked as I looked at the women on the other side of the door. She had long dark brown hair and chestnut eyes.

"Hi, you must be Jenna and Danielle." She said as Jenna walked up behind me. "I'm Isobel, your mother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta dar! Damon and Dani are finally together but will it last? I got over a 100 reviews for this story and that's the reason that this chapter's up so quick so thank you to SPEEDIE22, spencerriedfanatic, brown eyed girls,marina164509, vampgirl, sharkgurl and felulu for making that happen, you guys are great!<strong>_

_**Just a little hint: The more you review the faster I write so please review**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Sophie x**_


	17. Know Thy Enemy

Me and Jenna stood in shock with our mouths slightly parted. We turned in sync to stare wide eyed at Elena who had sneaked up behind us. "Hello, Elena." Isobel greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Again?" Jenna questioned.

Elena opened her mouth to reply but Isobel didn't give her the chance. "So you're the woman who's dating my husband." Jenna had tears in her eyes at the clear betrayal but she didn't speak. "I need to speak to Elena and Danielle, may I come in?"

"No, no, no!" Elena said as she shook her head furiously. "Don't invite her in."

"I need to talk to you." She replied.

"No." I said as I shook myself out of my frozen state and slammed the door in her face.

Jenna's tears finally fell now and she turned to Elena. "You knew she was still alive." She stated. "Rick? John? Did they know?"

"Jenna I can explain." Jenna shook her head before she ran up the stairs. "No! Jenna, don't please!" Elena begged but it was no point as we heard her bedroom door slam.

Elena went to run after her but I grabbed her arm stopping her. "Don't. I'll go." She nodded but I'd already let go of her and walked up to Jenna's room. "Jenna? It's Dani. Can I come in please?" Just as I raised my hand to knock again there was a quiet click and the door slowly opened revealing a tear stricken Jenna. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in to a hug as she sobbed on my shoulder. I kicked the door shut behind me and gently walked across the room and sat down on the bed with Jenna.

"Did you know?" She choked out in between sobs. "That she was still alive?" She clarified.

I shook my head. "They told me she was dead." It wasn't a complete lie, because technically she is dead. But Jenna doesn't need to know the whole vampire aspect.

Jenna sobbed even harder then and rested her head against my shoulder. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I looked down at Jenna's sleeping form. Her eyes were still red and puffy; her make-up had smudged and her hair had matted to her head where the tears had run. I quietly slipped out of the room and slowly made my way down the stairs. I hadn't had any sleep at all last night as I'd spent it comforting Jenna. "Is she okay?" Alaric asked as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Are you seriously asking me that questioned right now?" I questioned as I ran a hand through my hair before letting out a sigh. "She spent the whole night crying, want leave her room and only got to sleep 20 minutes ago. How do you think she's doing?"

"We need to fix this." Rick exclaimed.

"Ya think?" I replied sarcastically. Just then a door opened and Jenna came bounding down. She'd wiped the make-up of her face and pulled her hair back but her eyes were still bright red. He had a bag slung over her shoulder and she practically ran to the door.

" I don't want you here Rick, I want you to go." She spat.

"Jenna look I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling right now."

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." She replied.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to stay on campus." She answered as she pulled open the door. "I have a thesis to write and I don't want to be in this house."

"Jenna please." Alaric begged. "Just let us explain."

"Dani I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical check for your mom's foundation." She said ignoring both Rick and Elena. I nodded as I sent her a reassuring smile.

"Jenna please, just let us-" Elena tried.

"I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from you two." She hissed.

"You can't just leave." Elena argued.

"Just let her go." I said firmly. "She needs time to clear her head." Elena gaped at me while Jenna smiled weakly before shutting the door behind her.

"Listen to Dani." We all turned to glare at john who walked through the kitchen. "It's best that she not be here with everything going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her" He stared staring at Rick. "from the beginning this wouldn't have happened." He couldn't get another word out as Rick's hand shot forward connecting with his face. Elena gasped while I smirked as we watched john fall to the ground.

"Sorry Elena, Dani." Rick said as he walked out the door.

I burst out laughing then as john struggled to his feet cradling his bloody nose. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

Elena laughed then. "You know this is all your fault right?" She asked.

"Right." He nodded as me and Elena walked up the stairs. I followed her to her room and flopped down on the bed while she started to pace.

"Okay well you need to find him, talk to him compel him if you have too." My eyes snapped open as Stefan walked in to the room talking on the phone. Elena stopped pacing and raised her eyebrow in question. "Caroline told matt she's a vampire and he's freaking out." He explained as he put his phone back in his pocket.

I winced as me and Elena shared a look. "You do realise that's kind of our fault?" I asked as I gestured between the two of us.

She nodded sadly while Stefan looked at us in confusion but didn't say anything. "This is bad." Elena muttered. "Between Isobel and Jenna and now matt this is disaster bad."

"Yeah." Stefan mumbled while I nodded.

"Elena, Danielle can you come downstairs please?" I groaned as john appeared in the doorway.

"You really can't take the hint can you? When people avoid you it's generally because they don't want to talk to you." I stated.

"We have nothing to say to you." Elena added as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Please, it's important. You too Stefan." He replied.

We all raised our eyebrows at each other before slowly making our way down the stairs. As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs me and Elena froze as we looked at Isobel. "I asked john for a do-over."

"You invited her in?" Elena shrieked at john.

"She has information about Klaus." He stated. "Please just listen to her."

"Alright, what do you know?" Stefan asked stepping forward.

"Since I was last here I've been doing everything I possibly can to find Klaus." Isobel started. "We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find either of you."

"Best chance? Chance of what?" Stefan questioned.

"Keeping Elena and Danielle alive." John answered.

"You don't get to talk okay, not after everything you've done." I hissed.

"Where you able to find Klaus?" Stefan inquired.

"No, no one knows where he is. But there are these rumours flying around that a doppelganger exists." Isobel replied.

"Which mean any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture either of you." John added.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena spat. "The last time you were here you made it perfectly clear that you didn't give a damn about me and now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe you want to help."

"Isobel's been helping all along." John defended. "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries all it would take for one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to mystic falls where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John explained.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Elena snarled.

"You're getting nowhere with us so why don't you just leave." I said.

"I have a safe house I can take you to." Isobel blurted. "The deed is in your names, no vampire can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help?" I questioned as I took a step towards Isobel. "Then get the hell out of my house!"

* * *

><p>"You really think Isobel's telling the truth about word getting out about the doppelganger?" I asked as I sat on the sofa at the Salvatore boarding house next to Damon while Elena and Stefan sat on the other one.<p>

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says but I think we'd be stupid to ignore it." Stefan replied.

"Maybe you should just stay here." Damon said as he winked at me. "Better for us to keep an eye on you."

"In a house that any vampire can enter." Stefan mocked. "No their house is safer."

"Well then we'll stay there then." Damon retorted.

"So is that your plan?" I questioned. "Neither of you let us out of your sight again."

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon smirked.

Elena sighed. "Fine but one of you two bodyguards is going to have to come to the Lockwood lunch with me."

"That'd be me." Stefan smiled.

"Not me I have witch stuff to attend to with bonnie." Damon replied.

"Does that mean you're taking her to the-" I started but he pressed his finger against his lips gesturing for me to be quiet.

"Don't get quiet on my account." Katherine stated as she walked in to the room. "If you have a plan to stop the incoming vampire doom, then I'm all ears… Seriously what is the plan to get us out of this mess?" But we all stayed quiet. "I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf and a dagger to lore and kill Klaus and right now all you have is a moonstone, or so you tell me."

"Oh no we have it." Damon stated.

"Where is it?" She questioned.

"It's in a very safe place." Damon smirked.

"I've been honest with you, time to return the favour." She said annoyed.

"Then let me be honest with you, don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon retorted.

"Fine. Be that way." She huffed as she stormed out of the room.

"So you have a choice." Damon said turning to me. "You can either go with Stefan and Elena to some boring event or you can come with me on a witchy adventure."

"Do you even have to ask?" I retorted.

"Geuss not." He said as he stood up abruptly and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Is this the spot Emily bennet was killed too?" Jeremy asked as we walked through the woods.<p>

"The founders thought it was poetic burning her where all the other witches were burned." Damon replied.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie inquired.

"Because I tried to save her." Damon answered. "Emily was my key to getting Katherine back until I realised what a nasty little bitch Katherine was."

A big, old looking house came in to view then. "Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked.

"Mmmhm." Damon hummed as he entwined our hands and lead me towards the house. He pushed open the door and walked down the hallway to one of the rooms. Jeremy gasped as he stood on a broken floorboard and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. I let go of Damon's hand as he walked forward checking the boarded up window but then he froze. His face twisted in annoyance and he glared at bonnie. "Whatever witchy trick you're playing stop it it's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie replied.

I looked between the two of them in confusion. "I can't move." Damon stated. Then a sizzling noise could be heard and Damon groaned in pain. The sunlight that was shining in through a gap in one of the wooden boards and burning his skin. "My rings not working."

"Bonnie do something!" I shouted as I started panicking.

Then Damon jumped forward I to the shadows and his skin started to heal. "I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie smirked.

"Guess this is the right place." Jeremy added.

"I'm just gonna wait outside." Damon replied as he smiled at me before practically blurring out of the house.

"So how exactly do we do this?" I asked after a moment.

"I need the grimoires." Bonnie answered gesturing to Jeremy. Jeremy pulled the book from his backpack and handed it over to her. Bonnie moved towards the centre of the room while Jeremy side stepped to stand closer to me. Bonnie closed her eyes in concentration and a wind whipped past us whispering softly.

"What is that?" Jeremy blurted moving even closer next to me.

"It's the spirits of all the witches that were burnt here." Bonnie answered. "I can feel them."

"What are they saying?" I inquired.

"I can't tell." She replied before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy questioned as he took off after her me following closely behind. We followed her up a flight of crookedly, old stairs and in to another room.

"This is it." Bonnie declared as she waked around the room.

That's when my phone started to ring. "Shit sorry." I muttered as I pulled it from my pocket. I quickly answered it not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I asked.

"Meet me in the cemetery in 10 minutes." Isobel's voice rang through.

I snorted. "Like I'm going to do that."

"If you don't Elena will pay the price." She replied coldly.

"What?" I gasped.

"I have Elena with me right now, she's unconscious at the moment but she'll be waking up any second. So you better hurry and don't tell anyone because she'll pay the price for it."

"Okay." I stated. "I'll be right there." Then I hung up and turned around to Jeremy. "Elena wants me to meet her at the Lockwood's." He smiled as he nodded knowingly. "Will you two be alright here?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." Jeremy answered.

I took off down the stairs and out the front door but ran straight in to Damon. Damon's arms shot out to steady me but then he looked down at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y—yeah fine. Elena just rang saying she wants me to meet her at the Lockwood's." I replied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He questioned as he let go of me.

"No, I'll be alright."

"Well I'm going to head off anyway, I think bonnie and Jeremy can handle it here."

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously as I started to walk away from the house.

"Back home I think I'll have a nice long shower. You know you could always ditch Elena and join me." He smirked waggling his eyebrows.

"As lovely and tempting as that sounds, I really need to meet Elena."

He sighed. "Then at least let me drive you there."

I gulped. "No, leave the car for Jer and bonnie I can walk perfectly fine one my own and you can use your vampire speed."

"I'll walk with you."

"I don't need a babysitter Damon. It's a 10 minute walk if that."

"Fine, I'll just see you later then." He said before he blurred off with his vampire speed. I looked around to make sure he really had left and then I took off sprinting through the woods. Me, Caroline, bonnie and Elena had always played in these woods so I knew exactly where I was going. It didn't take me long to reach the cemetery and I stopped as I looked up at the sign 'mystic falls graveyard'. I'd be an idiot to go straight in. If Isobel had Elena and I went in without anybody knowing we'd both end up dead. So I did the only thing I could think of; I pulled out my phone and text Damon._** I lied I'm at the cemetery Isobel has Elena.**_I put my phone on silent as I entered. It wasn't very big so it didn't take me long to find them.

"Dani!" Elena called. I ran towards her then and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

"How are you? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" I questioned as I pulled back.

She shook her head. "I was never going to hurt her." Isobel defended. "I just needed to give you a reason to come."

I snorted. "Of course." I said sarcastically.

"Just because I can't compel you doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." She said completely ignoring my comment.

"So that's what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Huh?" I blurted confused.

"I'll explain later." Elena whispered.

"If I was I couldn't tell you." Isobel said.

"So you lied?" Elena asked. "You did find Klaus didn't you? He knows where we are now? Are you taking us to him?" She questioned.

Isobel ignored her though and bent down at the grave we were at and wiped the leaves and dirt from it. "What is this?" I inquired as I read the engraving 'In loving memory of Isobel flemming'.

"My parents your grandparents they put it here when it became clear the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers; even though there's no one buried here." Isobel explained. "The Isobel they knew is dead, so maybe there's a part of me buried here the human part. The part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire. The part that used to dream of the day she'd know her daughters."

"What?" Elena asked softly.

Isobel shrugged. "But instead you got to meet the other part; the part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Isobel phone started to ring then so she pulled it from her coat pocket and answered it. "…Yes." She replied to the other person speaking. "…Let her go?" Me and Elena raised our eyebrows in confusion at that. "…I'm done?" She asked smiling softly. He let out a sigh of relief as s put her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry that I was such a disappointment to the both of you." We gave her a weak smile as we both nodded but then she did something we didn't suspect. She reached up and gripped her necklace before yanking and breaking the chain. She screamed out in agony as her skin started to burn and sizzle under the sun's rays. I gasped as her body caught alight and flames engulfed her. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as her screams grew quitter until… silence. I was pulled back then and pressed against a hard chest as his arms wrapped around me. I looked over Damon's shoulder to lock eyes with Elena who was in the same position with Stefan. Tears were running down her face as well. Then I looked down at the pile of ash that used to be my mother and I was filled with a sense of…. Regret.

* * *

><p>"Why did they let us go?" I asked Stefan as me, him and Elena sat in the parlour.<p>

"I dunno but whatever john told Isobel we have to presume Klaus knows. So he knows that neither of you are going to turn in to vampires, he knows that he has us keeping you both safe."

"He knows we're not going to run." I finished.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Damon said as he strolled in to the room a booklet in his hands. "Because we got played, all of us." He stated as he dumped the booklet on the coffee table in front of me and Elena.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"The deed to our house." Stefan answered. "It's in Zach's name but as soon as you both sign it, it'll be in your name."

"You're giving us your house?" I questioned sceptically.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house but you'll just stay here till it's all over. That way you can control you gets invited in and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon stated so I just smirked at him.

Then there was a loud gasp and John sat up gasping in the middle of the floor. Damon blurred over to him and picked him up by the collar. "I swear, I didn't know what she was going to do." He blurted. "I'm sorry." Then he looked over at me and Elena. "I'm so so sorry."

"Damon let him go." I ordered. He looked over at me as though I was crazy but let go of him anyway. "Elena, me and him need to talk." Stefan and Damon nodded I understanding as they left the room leaving the 3 of us alone. I went and sat down on the couch next to Elena and john sat on the one opposite us.

"I always knew her and Katherine were close I just didn't realise that they were working against me. Two of the words most uncaring and selfish vampires and yet they were genuinely friends."

"If that's what you thought of her then why did you put your trust in her at all?" I asked.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you two; I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up and because she was the first girl I ever loved." He answered honestly. "And when she said she wanted to help keep the both of you safe, I believed her. At this point" He whispered. "I will do anything you want me to do, if you'll feel safer with me not around then I'll go."

Me and Elena locked eyes and we both shared the same look before turning back to john. He nodded sadly and stood up. "You screw up everything john." Elena stated.

"Everything you touch it falls apart." I added.

Elena sighed "But you're the only parent we have left."

"So maybe we can learn not to hate you." I finished.

He nodded as a small smile spread across his face. "Okay, thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to kAsS3695, amberrosexoxoful, SPEEDIE22, alishathesad, browneyed girls, marina164509, physco17, ciaranoelle, maddy love castile, felulu, vampgirl and devil in white for reviewing you guys are amazing.<strong>_

_**Sorry for the lack of Dani and Damon in the chapter but I promise there will be more next chapter.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	18. The Last Dance

"Please sign here and here." The middle aged man asked us as he pointed to the all the different spots on the page. Elena went first before handing the pen back over to me so I could sign.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"For now." I replied as I scribble my name down.

"As sole owners we're the only ones who can invite a certain type of person in, if you get what we mean?" Elena added.

"So like your own personal safe house?"

"That's the idea." I smiled.

Bonnie grimaced. "I wouldn't wanna clean it." We all burst out at that even the man gave a little chuckle before taking the papers from me.

"It's all done." The man declared as he stood up from the table. Me and Elena stood up with him and I opened the door for him.

"Thank you Mr Henry." Elena said as she shook his hand. He smiled at her before smiling at me as I shook his hand as well; then he left. Stefan and Damon appeared in the doorway then but stopped because of the invisible barrier surrounding the house. "Stefan would you like to come inside our house?" She asked smiling up at him.

"I would love to." Stefan smiled back as he stepped over the threshold and strolled in to the house.

But I stayed quiet so Damon rolled his eyes. "What are we 12?" He asked sarcastically.

"One of us is." I retorted. He huffed in annoyance. "If I let you in do you promise to obey the owners of this house?"

"No." He answered without hesitating.

"Seriously Damon, my way, you promised; I call the shots. No lies and no secret agendas remember?"

He greeted his teeth but sighed. "Yes Dani, sure." He whispered.

I smiled at him then. "Then please come in." In a blur I was wrapped in his arms and his mouth and against mine. I moaned against his mouth as his hand slipped down to cup my bum. But someone loudly clearing their throat broke us apart. Damon glared at bonnie while I turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry." I muttered.

Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes as bonnie handed Elena her jacket. "Wait where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"To school." Elena answered.

"No, no, no." Damon objected. "We did not create a safe house so you can leave it."

"Yeah guys Klaus is out there we know that." Stefan stated.

"Right but where?" Elena asked. "No one knows. Look I really appreciate what you guys are trying to do and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing I'm safe but I'm not going to be a prisoner."

Stefan and Damon shared a look but they didn't look convinced. "Don't worry I'm ready, if he shows his face I can take him." Bonnie assured.

"The way I see it, next to bonnie is the safest place I can be." Elena stated as she turned to open the door.

"Wait I'm coming." Stefan said.

I walked towards the door but Damon grabbed my arm stopping me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To school." I replied.

"Really?" He scoffed. "You're going to school? The girl who has done nothing but ditch since the day she came back."

"Yup, I get bored when I trapped inside a house so I figured why not and Jenna's already mad about the whole Isobel thing so if she finds out that I lied about going school she will literally explode."

"So you're really going to school and you're not lying to me?"

"Yes."

"Yes you're lying?"

"No, yes I'm going to school and yes I'm not lying." I answered annoyed.

He sighed. "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not." I said as I tiptoed and kissed his lips gently. "I'll see you later." I quickly walked out the house and in to the car.

"You're coming?" Elena blurted.

"Yup." I replied smirking

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm bored." I stated.

We arrived at school then and just as I jumped out my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and smiled at the caller ID. "Hey Ty." I greeted as I answered it.

"Hi, sorry I haven't really kept in touch much it's been kind of hectic."

"Oh no it's fine; I've been kind of busy myself." I replied as I started to walk down the street away from the school.

"Why what have you been up to?" He asked.

"My birth mother showed up." I blurted. "And Jenna got in to a really big argument with rick and Elena so now's she's currently staying on campus."

"Wow your birth mother, that's… big. Are you alright?"

Isobel's burning figure flashed before my eyes and I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a lot to take in. What have you been up to then?"

"Where are you off too?" Jeremy asked as he ran up behind me.

"Hang on Ty." I said in to the phone before turning to address Jeremy. "I'm going to the grill."

"You told Damon that you were going to school." He stated.

"You spoke to Damon?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "You're just going to go to the grill on your own when Klaus could be lurking around any corner."

"Pretty much. Now I'll see you later." I turned away from him and pressed the phone back to my ear again. "Sorry about that Ty you were saying."

"Jules has been helping me deal with the whole werewolf thing. Telling me how to deal with it on a full moon and everything it's been -" But he was cut off as the phone was ripped from my hand.

"JEREMY!" I screeched. "What the hell?" I shouted as he just smirked at me holding the phone.

"She'll call you back Ty." He said in to the phone before ending the call.

I reached out to him but he took a step back and held the phone out of reach. "Give it." I ordered. He shook his head. "Jer. Give. Me. The. Phone." I said stating each word carefully. He shook his head again and then smirked before he took off running towards the school. "JEREMY!" I screamed as I took off after him. I followed him through the maze of the corridors not really realising where we were going until it was too late. He ran in to a classroom and I followed in after him. He stopped and turned around to smirk at me. "Just because you're my brother don't think I won't hit you." I bit out. "Now give me my phone. You ended a very important phone call and not to mention you wasted 10 minutes of my day that I will sadly not get back."

"You lied to me." I turned around to see Damon leaning against the doorframe glaring at me. "You said you were going to school."

"Yeah and I did come to school but I never said anything about staying, so technically I didn't' lie."

Damon ignored my comment though. "Thanks Jer, I can take it from here."

I turned around to glare at Damon. "Did he tell you to do this?" He nodded. "And you listened. Wow so much for bloods thicker than water you traitor."

"Dani." Elena begged from her seat in the back of the class. That's when I realised that we were in a classroom full of people who were all gawking and listening intently to our conversation; even Alaric was sat down at his desk watching us in amusement. "Please just sit down." She pleaded.

But I ignored her and turned back to Jeremy as I let a grin spread across my face. "I'm surprised you even had the guts to do this, I mean you know I always get my revenge."

"Trust it's worth it to see the look on your face." He replied as he chuckled.

My grin only grew though as I sucked in a deep breath. "JEREMY LOVES BONNIE! JEREMY LOVES BONNIE! JEREMY LOVES BONNIE! JEREMY LOVES BONNIE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The class erupted in to laughter as Jeremy turned beetroot and bonnie squirmed in her seat.

Jeremy threw my phone at me but I caught it. "DANI LOVE DAMON! DANI LOVES DAMON!" He shouted but I remained unaffected. Jeremy hung his head in defeat. "I'm just gonna go."

"Yeah I'd do that." I smirked as he walked past me and out the door. I turned around to then and went to walk out as well but Damon blocked my way.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To the grill." I answered.

"No, you're going to sit down. You lied to me so you can face the consequences."

"You can't force me to stay." I glared.

"Oh I can and I will." He smirked.

We glared at each other for a few minutes neither one of us willing to break eye contact. "Miss Gilbert you turn up late and disrupt the lesson; which I would very much like to continue on so please sit down." Alaric said.

Damon smirked then and I huffed. "I didn't even lie to you." I told him as I turned on my heel and stalked to the only empty seat which was next to bonnie.

"That's a matter of opinion." Damon retorted.

"No I'm right and you know it but you're just too big headed to admit you're wrong."

He smirked. "I hope you enjoy your long, boring, tiring, dull, tedious and fact filled day."

"And I hope you enjoy when I turn abstinent." Everyone in the class put their hands over their mouths to try and stop the laughter that wanted to explode out; even Elena looked at me with wide eyes. Damon's eyes widened and his mouth hung open but he quickly recovered himself before smirking at me.

"I bet you'd crack before I would."

"I very much doubt that."

"We shall see." He concluded. "I'll pick you up later." Then he was gone from the room.

"So anyway as I was saying, the 60s." Rick said as he was writing on the black board. "I wish there was something good I could say about the 60s but… it actually kind of sucked. There was the Beatles of course they made it bearable. Hmmm, what else was there? There was the Cuban missile thing, we walked on the moon, there was Watergate-"

"Watergate was the 70s." Elena corrected.

"Yeah, even I know that and I haven't been to school in over a year Rick." I smirked.

"It's Mr Saltzman." Elena whispered.

"Yeah I am so not calling him that." I replied as I shook my head.

Alaric just looked amused. "Right, it all just kind of mushes together up here." He gestured to his head. "But thank you Elena." But his eyes flickered to me and lingered a little too long.

I droned out after that and started daydream; the ringing of the bell is what pulled me from it. I walked with Elena and bonnie towards the canteen and bonnie shook her head at me. "I can't believe you embarrassed Jeremy like that."

"Awwr come on that was hilarious, the look on his face was priceless." I replied as I sat down at one of the tables.

"But you embarrassed me as well." She scolded.

"You'll bounce back but if it's any consolation I'm sorry."

"Hey Elena, Danielle." A girl named Dana from our class came running up to us. "This is going to sound crazy but this totally hot guy just asked me to you two if you're going to the dance to night."

"Tell him they have boyfriends." Bonnie replied.

"You could at least meet him; he'll be at the dance tonight, look for him his name is Klaus."

All 3 of us froze at that and shared identical looks. "W-what did you just say?" I stuttered.

"His name is Klaus." Dana repeated in confusion. "I know the names stupid but I swear he's hot."

Bonnie started to look around then. "Where is he? Is he here?" She questioned.

Dana's brows furrowed in confusion then. "Errm, I'm not sure."

"She's been compelled." Bonnie whispered.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance; how cute is that?"

"Very." I replied sarcastically.

I'm sorry Dana but we need to go." Elena said abruptly as she stood up from the table me and bonnie following closely behind.

* * *

><p>"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon stated as we all stood in the Salvatore boarding house.<p>

"Really?" Stefan asked sceptically. "How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon retorted.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled someone at school; I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought huh?" Stefan said.

There was a knock at the door then and Alaric walked through. "There you are." Damon said.

"Sorry I'm late." Rick said as he walked towards us.

"Hey, I need you to put me down at a chaperone tonight." He turned to me then and smirked. "Somehow I doubt they'll let me in as your boyfriend."

"Like that would stop you." I laughed.

"True." He shrugged then turned back to Alaric. "Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what? What's our plan?" Elena asked.

"Me." Bonnie answered. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel, if you can find him; I can kill him."

"Well it's not gonna be that easy." Rick stated. "He is the biggest baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point" Damon started. "What if he…" He trailed off as he blurred towards bonnie but she flung him backwards and he went crashing over a table and in to the bookcase.

Damon pulled himself to him feet and reappeared next to me again. "Well I was impressed." Stefan stated.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original; I can take down anyone who comes at me." Bonnie concluded. "I can kill him, I know I can."

* * *

><p>Me and Elena rifled through a box of clothes that Stefan had handed us. We laughed at all the ridiculous outfits and held them up against ourselves. "What do you think?" Elena asked. "Twiggy or sexy hippie?"<p>

"Oooh." Stefan said as he appeared in the room.

"Defiantly the sexy hippie." I laughed.

"Ooh you should have this one." Elena said pulling out a dress similar to hers but instead of purple it was red and orange. I took the dress from her and held up against my body. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"You know it's not too late to back out." Stefan stated.

"What and miss out on all the fun." I replied.

Elena turned around and suddenly found herself intrigued with the box of clothes. I looked t Stefan and nodded my head at Elena so he walked forwards. She turned around and sighed as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "All this time worrying about Klaus and I think I convinced myself he's not real." She admitted. "But he is."

"And tonight we put an end to him." Stefan said softly.

"I love you." Elena whispered as she tip toed and closed the distance between the two of them.

"Ugh! Some warning would have been nice." I stated before walking out of the room and in to another one down the hall. I shut the door behind me and stripped down to my undergarments. Just as I was about to put the dress on someone gripped my hips tightly and lay butterfly kisses in the crook of my neck. "Don't you ever knock?" I questioned as I leant back against his chest.

He chuckled; sending vibrations across my skin. "But when I don't knock I get to see you like this." He let go of me then and blurred in front of me as his eyes shamelessly roamed my body. I rolled my eyes as a smirk spread across his face. I quickly pulled the dress over my head and he pouted. "I like you better without the clothes."

"Too bad." I retorted as I moved in to his bedroom so I could do my hair.

"You know" He replied as he followed me wrapping his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck. "We could always tell Stefan and Elena to meet us there; then we'd have the house to ourselves." He suggested seductively as he wiggled his eyebrows in the mirror.

I turned around in his grip and pressed my mouth down on his as my hands tangled in to his hair. He groaned against my mouth as I granted his tongue access. His hands slipped from my waist and around to my bum. He squeezed gently before cupping and lifting me up so I could sit on the counter behind me. He slid my dress up to my waist and then went to pull down his leather, yes I repeat leather, pants; but I grabbed his hands and stopped him as I pulled my mouth away from his breathing heavily. "Sorry." I whispered breathlessly. "I'm abstinent remember?"

His eyes widened. "You were serious about that?" He gasped.

"As a heart attack." I replied as I slid off the counter and started to do my hair again.

"I'm sorry okay. What can I do to make it up to you?" Damon said giving me his best puppy dog look.

"Oh no, you made your bed and now you can lie in it." I replied.

"But what fun is lying in a bed if you won't be lying with me?" He questioned. I shrugged in response as I pulled the top half of my hair back before pushing it up in to a quiff and clipping it in place.

"Abstinent just means no sex doesn't mean I can't sleep in your arms." I replied. The rest of my hair was in waves so I swept it over the side and clipped it there before turning back to Damon.

"But having you spooned against my body will just make my mind think of various other positions you could be lying in; none of which are PG rated." He smirked.

"You're insufferable." I grabbed my white belt from the side and tied it in place before I turned back to Damon with a smile on my face. "Done." I stated.

He rolled his eye as he held out his hand for me. "Come on then." I took his hand an gripped it tightly in mine.

* * *

><p>I walked to the entrance to the school hand in hand with Damon. We past bonnie and Jeremy who were hugging and Bonnie's eyes seemed to widen as she locked eyes with Damon. I was just about to open my mouth to speak but Damon pulled me in the opposite direction and in to the school. "Hey! I wanted to go say hello." I whined.<p>

He shrugged. "But I wanted to dance." I didn't have time to protest because we were already on the dance floor swaying to the beat. It was a slow song so Damon rested his hands on my hips while mine wound around his neck.

"Thanks for being here everybody." Dana said in to the microphone as the DJ stopped the song. I groaned in to Damon's chest but he only laughed. Everyone dancing pulled away from their partners and started to clap. "We have a special shout out tonight, this is for Elena and Danielle from Klaus."

My head snapped up then as I searched frantically through the crowd for a face that looked mysterious and sneaky but I came across nothing. Damon tightened his grip on me and I buried my face in his chest once more as I tried to calm my heart rate down. "That was a lame shot." Damon stated as he pulled apart just as Stefan, Elena, bonnie and Jeremy walked over. "He's just trying to bate us."

"I know everyone here." Elena replied as she searched the crowd.

"Oooh little miss popular." I mocked as I tried to lighten the mood; but the only people to crack a smile were Damon and Jeremy.

"Maybe he's not even here." Stefan said. "But he just want us to think he is."

"It's a party people blend." Damon smirked. "Let him come to us."

"That's a good idea." Bonnie replied as she grabbed Jeremy's hand leading him to the dance floor.

"There's Rick." Damon acknowledge pointing through the crowd. "We'll be back." He said as he dragged me along with him.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to say that?" I questioned.

"You watch way too many movies." He smirked. "I'll be back." He mocked in his best terminator voice. I slapped his arm lightly as I laughed.

"Special dedication." Rick said as we approached. "This guys a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon replied.

"No?" Rick inquired as he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Will you let us know if you see anything out of whack?" I asked.

"Sure thing Danielle." He smirked.

"Dani." I corrected. "You never call me Danielle."

His smirked stayed firmly in place though. "Right, sorry I forgot."

Damon rolled his eyes before dragging me back to the dance floor. Damon twirled me around unexpectedly and I laughed. "You're good at this." I stated.

He smirked as he pulled me close again. "I've got moves you've never even seen before." He wiggled his eye brows at me suggestively making me laugh again.

"Do you think of anything other than sex?" I questioned.

"Well I think of sex and then I think of you and then I think of sex with you." He replied.

"Wow you think of 3 things, aren't you clever?" I mocked.

"Go dance with your sister Stefan needs to go speak to Caroline." He told me as he pushed me in Elena's direction. Stefan nodded at him before strolling off towards the entrance leaving me with Elena.

"Hey twin." I greet as I danced alongside her.

"Hey where's Damon go?" She asked.

"I honestly have no idea." I replied as I scanned the crowd. "Oh found him." I said pointing over to bonnie where her and Damon were dancing.

"Why's he with bonnie?" Elena question to which I just shrugged in response.

"Looks like we both got ditched." I said pointing to where Stefan and Caroline were dancing.

"Oh the horror." Elena shrieked sarcastically.

"And the shame." I groaned before we broke started laughing. "How're you doing anyway?" I asked once I'd calmed down a little bit.

"Freaking out a bit." She answered honestly. "What about you?"

"Defiantly freaking out." I agreed. That's when I saw Jeremy standing off at the side with a face like thunder. I grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her with me a I approached him. "What are those two up to?" I asked him.

"Who knows." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Is there something going on Jer?" Elena questioned.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He nodded his head looking anywhere but us. "I'm fine." He answered. "I'm fine." He repeated before storming off.

"Well that was weird." I said as my brows furrowed in confusion.

Elena nodded. "Hey is everything okay?" Stefan asked as he came up beside Elena.

"I'm not sure." Elena answered.

"I'll go after him." I said as I turned in that direction but Stefan grabbed my arm.

"You can't go running off by yourself." He stated then turned back around to Elena. "Go and dance with bonnie or Caroline." Elena nodded before Stefan followed me. We walked out of the dance all and down one of the deserted corridors. "Jeremy!" He called. Jeremy whirled around then sighed. "What're you doing?"

"We need to stick together." I added.

"I'm fine okay." He held up his hand and twisted his ring around. "I've got my ring." Me and Stefan eyed him curiously as his face furrowed and then he looked down at the ground.

"Jer you know you can tell me anything right?" I said softly.

He nodded. "I-it- it's Bonnie." He stuttered.

"What is it?" Stefan inquired. Jeremy raised his head but made no attempt to talk. "Hey, if you've got something on your mind spit it out."

"If bonnie takes on Klaus…. Channelling all that energy's gonna kill her." He answered sadly.

"What?" I gasped.

"She didn't want you and Elena to know because she knew you'd try to stop her and then it could be you that could end up dead. What am I supposed to do?" He asked broken.

"You're not going to do anything." I told him sternly. "Because Bonnie's not going to die because she's not going to take on Klaus."

"But then you'll die." He protested.

"I won't let bonnie die for me and Elena." I replied before storming off back to the dance. As soon as I spotted bonnie I walked over to her. "We need to talk." I said sternly as I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the school.

"How could you not tell us bonnie?" Elena screeched as she ran out after us.

"Because I knew you'd both react like this." She answered knowing what we were on about.

"No, no way it's not an option." I hissed.

"It's our only option." Bonnie argued.

"Then we'll find another way." Elena said.

"Bonnie you're not dying to save our lives." I protested.

"I have the power to save you; if I don't use it and something happens that will kill me more."

"We can't let you." Elena replied.

"Answer me one question if it were reversed would you do it for me?" She asked.

"In a heartbeat." I answered without hesitating while Elena nodded.

"Then you know why I have too."

"No." Elena said softly as tears formed in her eyes. "NO!" She said more firmly.

"You're our best friend bonnie; we're not going to let you die." I said.

"Elena, Danielle, Bonnie!" Rick shouted as he ran up to us. "He has Jeremy."

"WHAT?" All 3 of us gasped in unison.

"Klaus has Jeremy." Rick stated. "Come on." He jogged off and opened a side door so all 3 of us ran through it.

We followed him through all the corridors none of us knowing where we were actually going. "So where are you taking us?" Elena asked finally.

Alaric sighed. "Just a little further."

"Wait something isn't right." I observed as I stopped walking.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie question as her and Elena stopped as well.

Alaric turned around and laughed. "I just had to get away from that dance. The 60s ugh!" Rick smirked. "Not my decade, I mean whose call was that anyway; I much preferred the 20s." Me, bonnie and Elena looked at each other in confusion. "I mean the style, the parties, the jazz."

"Alaric are you on vervain?" I asked.

He stopped in his advance towards us. "Now why would you ask me that question?"

"He's been compelled." Elena stated as bonnie took a protective stance in front of us.

"Nope try again" He said popping the 'p'.

"What's going on?" Bonnie inquired.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll give you a hint, I'm not Alaric."

"Klaus." I stated.

A big Cheshire grin spread across his face. "Surprise!"

"No, it's not possible." Elena denied as she shook her head from side to side.

"Just relax Elena I'm not here to hurt you." Then his gaze flickered over to me. "Or you Danielle; neither of you are on my hit list tonight. But you are." He said staring at bonnie before charging at her. But she saw it coming and flung him back in to the lockers. He laughed as he pulled himself back up to his feet. "Did I mention that I know a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." He charged at her again but she hurled him backwards in to the trophy cabinet. The glass shattered and he fell to the ground but he didn't even seem fazed he just got up chuckling again. "By all means fire away; if you kill this body I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"GO." Bonnie ordered. "RUN!" She spun around and linked her arms with us as we ran through the corridors. Bonnie flung the doors shut behind us and then we ran straight in to Damon.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Klaus is in Alaric body." I stated.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Like he's possessing him or something." Bonne explained.

"You two go find Stefan now!" Me and Elena nodded before we linked hands and ran off.

We ran back in to the dance when I suddenly froze. "What? What's wrong?" Elena question worriedly.

"Nothing." I said as I shook my self. "You go find Stefan I'm going back."

"What? Why?"

"To make sure bonnie doesn't do anything stupid." I stated before I took off in the direction we'd just came. I ran in to Damon first though but he was alone. "Where's bonnie?" I asked as panic started to set in.

"She's doing what she has to do." He answered.

"What? Where is she?" I shouted.

"Dani let her do this."

"Damn it Damon where is she?" I screamed. But he started silent. I let out a frustrated scream as I pushed against his chest and started running again. I looked around frantically not knowing which room she was in. But then I looked in the canteen to see the lights were flashing and paper was flying everywhere. Bonnie stood in the middle of it slightly hunched over her arms outstretched and blood trickling from her nose. "BONNIE NOOOO!" I screamed. She turned her head in my direction and smiled weakly. I ran the few remaining feet but bonnie slammed the door in face. "BONNIE!" I cried as I bashed against the doors. Tears were streaming down my face but I couldn't give up. I ran against the doors putting all my body strength behind it but they wouldn't budge. "BONNIE! NO!" Sparks started to fly from the lights above her head then and I redoubled my efforts. "BONNIE PLEASE!" I begged.

She took her gaze away from Klaus then and looked at me. "Please." I mouthed as I shook my head. She smiled before letting out a blood curdling scream; the lights exploded sending the room in to darkness and the she dropped to the floor. "NOOOOOO!" I yelled as the doors flew open and I ran in dropping to my knees and pulling her in to my lap.

Alaric or Klaus rather stood there smirking at me evilly. "Until we meet again Danielle." He purred before disappearing in to thin air.

"Bonnie?" I whispered. "Please you have to wake up." I cried as I shook her slightly but her body was unresponsive as her wide chocolate eyes stared up at me. Footsteps in the doorway made my head snap up. Elena stood there with tears in her eyes with Stefan standing not too far behind her. "Elena!" I sobbed. "She's not breathing. She won't wake up." Elena ran over to us then and dropped to her knees beside me. I looked up at Stefan with desperate eyes. "Stefan you can help her. Please. You can give her your blood." I said in between sobs. "Please Stefan you have too. Just do something please!"

He shook his head sadly as his eyes filled with tears. "It's too late." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No." I stated as I shook my head furiously. Elena wrapped her arms around me as we both shook with sobs. "It can't be."

"There has to be something, Stefan anything." Elena cried but he only shook his head.

I cradled bonnie closer to my chest and smoothed the hair from her face. "Come on bonnie, just wake up please just wake up. PLEASE!" I sobbed.

"Stefan get them out of here." Damon commanded as he strolled in to the room. "I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean deal with it?" Elena questioned.

"The sheriff can't know about this; the last thing we need is another mysterious death." He explained as he walked over to me and tried to take bonnie from my arms but I wouldn't let him.

"THIS IS BONNIE!" I screamed.

"Get her out of here now!" Damon ordered. "So I can deal with this." He added. Stefan lifted Elena to her feet then he came and lifted me. I tried to wiggled out of his grip but he was too strong. But I couldn't take my eyes of bonnie even as Elena flung herself in to my arms and sobbed.

"Oh my god Jeremy." Elena gasped. "What about Jeremy?"

"I'll find him." Damon replied just as Stefan started to usher me and Elena out.

"Nooo!" I cried as Bonnie's lifeless eyes started to get further and further away. "Bonnie." I whispered broken.

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa hugging my knees to my chest as I watched the flames dance in the fire. Elena was in the exact same position except she was leaning against me but both of us were still crying softly. "Here, drink this." Stefan said as he handed Elena a cup.<p>

"I can't." Elena replied.

"Yeah, yes you can please just drink this, the both of you." Elena took it from him with shaky hands and took a hesitant sip.

"This was all my fault." I blurted as more tears fell.

"No, no it wasn't." Stefan assured. "This was all Klaus. Klaus did this." He took my hand gently and rubbed it in a comforting gesture but nothing would comfort me after this.

The door opened then and Damon strolled in. I shot up off the sofa and stormed towards him. "What did you do with her?" I asked as Elena stood up beside me.

"Will you please calm them down?" He said to Stefan.

"No, don't talk about us like we're not standing right in front of you." Elena said sternly.

"Please calm down." Damon replied speaking each word carefully.

"You knew? Didn't you? That if she harnessed all that power she would die didn't you?" I questioned.

"Yes." He stated bluntly. "Yes I knew."

My hand shot out and connected with the side of his face. His face snapped up though with no effect and just as I went to slap him again he gripped my wrists in both his hands. "You need to listen and prepare for what I'm about to say." He said sternly his gaze flickering to Elena for a millisecond before locking back on mine. "Bonnie had to die." I huffed as I tried to pull from his grip but he only tightened it as he continued. "Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise; she wasn't prepared for that and he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead… he had to believe it."

"What?" I gasped as he loosened the grip on me.

"She cast a spell, Bonnie's okay." He answered.

I turned to Elena and threw my arms around her as I let out a breath of relief. We stood hugging for what seemed like an eternity before but when we finally turned away Stefan was just re-entering the room but Damon was nowhere to be seen. I smiled at Elena and Stefan as I walked towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning; I'm going to go to bed." I walked up the winding staircase and up to Damon's room. I stood in the doorway waiting for him to notice me.

"Ugh! I get it you hate me but Klaus had to think she was dead; your reaction had to be real."

"I don't hate you." I replied. His head shot up at that and he turned around to face me. "Because I understand why you did what you did… Klaus was fooled and Bonnie's alive."

"He's to duplicity." He said taking a sip of his bourbon.

I walked further in to the room and stood right in front of him. "But let's get one thing straight Damon bonnie will not die for me; I will not let that happen."

"We need to kill Klaus Dani, the real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit now that he thinks Bonnie's dead. She's the only one who can do it."

"We'll find another way." I told him confidently.

"I hope so." He agreed.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"Apology accepted." I smiled at him as I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. He put his hand underneath my chin and raised so I looking straight in to his eyes. "But let me be clear about something, if it comes down to you and the witch again I will gladly let bonnie die. Even if it comes down to you and Elena because I will always choose you. I love you."

I froze at his words. They were so heart felt and pure and from the look in his eyes I knew he was being sincere and truthful. I tip toed up and gently brushed my lips against his. "I love you too." I whispered.

A smirk graced his lips as he looked down at me. "Are you still going abstinent?" He asked.

I nodded my head so he frowned. "But I could always be persuaded." I whispered seductively.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to move from Damon's warm embrace but I knew I had to. From his even breathing I knew he was deep asleep so I carefully wiggled out of his embrace and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, that I'd left in here from days ago, and being very quiet snuck out of the room. At every creak the floorboards and stairs made I froze but nobody seemed to be awake. I tip toed down in to the basement and walked in to the cell where Elijah's body was being kept. I frowned when I saw the door was already open but then my eyes widened as I realised who was standing over the body. Elena gasped as she turned around in shock and surprise. "Dani, I-it's not what it looks like."<p>

"Oh I think it's exactly what it looks like." I stated.

"I- I just can't let bonnie die for us." She explained.

A smiled at her. "Great minds think alike twin." I stepped around her and without any more hesitation I bent down and pulled the dagger out. "And now we wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Longest chapter I've ever written! Hope you liked it!<strong>_

_**To those of you who have seen episode 3 first things first how amazing was it? I absolutely loved it. And secondly if you notice Klaus says he must pregered the 20s which is when his and Stefan were friends.**_

_**Thank you to physcho17, SPEEDIE22, amberosexoxoful, kAsS3695, brown eyed girls, maddy love castile, tastycakes, marina164509 and felulu for reviewing you guys are awesome**_

_**Thanks and please review**_

_**Sophie xx**_


	19. Klaus

"How long is it going to take?" Elena asked nervously as she stood in the doorway looking out for Stefan or Damon. I shrugged in response as I sat down against the wall twisting the dagger in-between my fingers. Elijah gasped as his body shot up and his bones cracked.

I just across over to him. "Elijah." I whispered as I pressed my finger to my lips. "Shhh."

"Katerina?" He questioned.

"Elijah, look, it's me it's Danielle, Dani." I clarified as I helped him in to a sitting position.

"We need to be quieter." Elena hissed.

Elijah's eyes shot to Elena before landing back on me. "Oh my God." He said softly before falling backwards and lying there completely still.

"We need to get out of here now." I said sternly but he ignored me and just stared at the ceiling. "Elena." I said gesturing to his other arm. Elena sighed before running over to his other side and grabbing his arm and we both hoisted him up. But he jumped from our grip and stumbled forward catching himself on the door frame.

"I can't- I can't breathe." He gasped. "What's h-happening to me?"

"I-I-I-I-I" Elena stuttered.

He fell forwards against the wall so I ran toward him and supported him up. "I can't be in this house." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You're not invited in." I replied. He nodded before disappearing from sight. I looked back at Elena who stood there wide eyed before we both took off after him. We came to a holt in front of the door as we saw Elijah crouching down just outside. He glared at us before jumping up and trying to get back in. Me and Elena jumped back in fear but the invisible barrier stopped him from coming anywhere near us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Sh." Elena said pressing her finger to her lips while I pointed upstairs.

"We'll tell you, just not here." I whispered. "Can we trust you?"

He leaned forward as far as the barrier would let us and glared at us. "Can I trust you?" Looking down at the dagger still in my hand I held it out to him much to his surprise. He carefully took it from my hand before nodding. "Lets get going then shall we?"

Elena grabbed her keys from the side and we both walked out.

* * *

><p>"You look better." Elena commented as she drove the car. Elijah was sat in the passenger seat and I was stuck in the back.<p>

"Where did you get the dagger?" He questioned.

"We'll tell you everything Elijah, but we have to work together. We need your word." I replied.

He looked over his shoulder at me and glared. "Your ability to make demands has long passed." He retorted.

"Okay, so no demands." I stated. "But I'm offering you my help and in returned I want yours."

"Why should I even consider this?" He asked.

"The same reason why you haven't killed us." Elena stated. "You need our help to kill Klaus and we need you."

We all looked at one another then in silence before my phone started to ring. "Shit." I cursed as I looked at the caller ID.

I passed the phone to Elena but she just shook her head and refused to take it. "There's no way I'm answering that."

"But he'll kill me, he'll be nice to you." I reasoned.

"Damon nice." She scoffed.

"I'll just let it go to voicemail."

"And if you do that he'll be even madder." She replied. "Just be a man and answer it."

"But I'm not a man." I pouted.

"I'll be more than happy to answer it." Elijah smirked.

"Yeah that'll be even worse." I muttered as I flipped open the phone.

I didn't even time to say hello before he started shouting down the phone. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" He growled.

"Hello to you too and yes it is a lovely day isn't it." I responded sarcastically.

"NOW IS REALLY NOT THE TIME TO PISS ME OFF!" He hissed.

"Really you're pissed off, I didn't notice."

"STOP MESSING WITH ME DANI!" He spat.

"THEN STOP SHOUTING!" I snapped earning an amused glance from Elijah.

There was breath pause before Damon responded. "Is Elijah there?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Great where are you, I'm on my way."

"No Damon." I said sternly. "Me, Elena and Elijah need some time alone."

"That sounds like a dirty threesome." He stated.

I burst out laughing and so did Elijah earning us both a curious glance from Elena. "You waited all of 5 minutes to say a dirty comment."

"What can I say? I dirty minded. But seriously where are you?"

"No Damon." I told him sternly.

"Listen to me and listen carefully." Damon spat. "He can't be trusted; he will only use you to get to Klaus."  
>Elijah twisted in his seat to look at me head on. "Elijah is a noble man Damon. He lives by a code of honour, we can trust him. He knows I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again by removing the dagger" I locked yes with Elena in the rear view mirror. "We have proven ourselves."<p>

"Do you hear yourself? You're being stupid."

"I won't let bonnie die." I stated. "And that's that. I'm not going to argue with you anymore so please just don't do anything stupid." And then I hung up but before I could put it away Elijah held out his hand for it. "Seriously?" I mocked. But he only nodded. I sighed before handing him my phone which he quickly slipped in to his pocket.

"He's here." Elena said as she parked the car.

"Klaus is here?" He questioned so we both nodded.

"He's taken other Alaric's body." Elena explained.

"Course he has." Elijah said. "It's one of his favourite tricks."

"Well what are his other tricks?" I asked.

"What's he going to do next?" Elena inquired.

"You're the only one who knows him." I added.

"Yes, I do." He whispered almost to himself.

* * *

><p>Elijah rang the doorbell at the Lockwood's and carol Lockwood opened the door. "Elijah, Elena, Danielle, what happened?" She asked looking at Elijah's tattered suit.<p>

"We had a little incident; and I'm hoping you can help." Elijah said politely. Carol hesitated so Elijah took a step forward looking in to her eyes. "It won't take you a minute of your time." He compelled.

She smiled then. "Of course, come on in."

We all walked in as me and Elena shared confused glances. "Well first things first I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah stated.

"Well you could try one of my husband's suits; I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol replied.

"Wonderful." Elijah grinned as he watched carol scatter off.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" I questioned.

"Because I'm the one that got her off it; right before you and your friends killed me, twice." He answered. "But if you excuse me, I'll be down in a moment."

Elena and I went and sat down in the parlour room and we didn't have to wait long before Elijah was back and dressed in a nice looking suit. "So I assume the martin witches are no longer with us?" He asked taking a seat opposite us.

"In our defence it was their own fault we offered them to join our team." I reasoned.

Elijah looked at me with an amused gleam in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Elena added quickly glaring at me.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when she died."

"Klaus took her." Elena answered.

"We think she might be dead." I added.

"I doubt that." He smirked. "That's not Klaus' style; death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand." Elena said confused.

"You say you want Klaus dead but yet you still make Katherine pay for betraying him." I said just as confused.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." Elijah explained. "There was a time when I would have done anything for Klaus because he was my brother." Elena gasped as we both stared at him with our eyes wide and our mouths agape. "Yes, Klaus is my brother." He clarified clearly amused at the shock on our faces.

"We heard that." I said after a few moments.

"We're just still processing." Elena stated.

"I'm a little behind the times but I believe the term you're looking for is OMG." Elijah smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

I burst out laughing at that. "I like you." I smirked. "You're hilarious."

"I'm glad I amuse you." He smiled while Elena elbowed me in the ribs glaring at me. 'Ow' I mouthed to her as I rubbed my side.

* * *

><p>"There's a whole family of originals?" I questioned in disbelief.<p>

"My father was a wealthy landowner in the village of Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." He explained.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"Our whole family was our origin in to vampires is a very long story, but just know that we are the oldest vampire in the world." He stated. "We are the original family of vampires and from us all vampires were created." He explained.

"Right but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" I inquired.

"I need some air; I'm still feeling a tad… dead." He walked past us and out the front so we followed after him quickly.

"So as you've seen" He started once we were a safe distance from the house. "Nothing can kill an original, not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree; a tree which my family made sure burnt."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger came from." Elena stated.

"Witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth; every creature has to have a weakness in order to maintain balance." He explained.

So if the sun can't kill an original then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?" I asked confused.

"The curse of the sun and the moon is all so… biblical sounding, don't you think?" He questioned smirking as he tried hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked in confusion.

"The sun and the moon curse is fake." He answered.

"I don't understand." Elena said shaking her head in confusion.

"So Klaus is the one who drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" I asked.

"Roman scrolls African tribal legends and any other continent we felt like planting it in." He said.

"But why?" Elena questioned.

"Easiest way to find the doppelganger and to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species looking for them."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" I asked.

"No, it just doesn't exist." He answered.

"Huh?" Elena and I blurted together.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse dating back over a thousand years ago."

"But if there's no curse-" I started but he cut me off.

"Oh, there's a curse but it's just not that one. The real ones much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you on about?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last 1000 years and you two are his only hope." He explained.

"Well what is this curse?" I questioned.

"You're phone will not stop its incessant buzzing." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Answer it please."

"Stefan." I greeted as I looked at the caller ID.

"Hi, is Elena alright she's not answering her phone." He replied.

"Yeah she's fine, she right here it's probably just on silent." I assured him. "What's up?"

"Jenna came back and Klaus played her a visit. He started talking about vampires and all sorts and she saw my face when I stopped him from hurting her. She's back at the boarding house now but she's freaking out."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said before hanging up. "Klaus went after Jenna."

"What?" Elena gasped.

"She's alright Stefan saved her but I need to go to her right now." I answered.

"That's not part of our arrangement." Elijah stated.

"Please." I begged. "You don't need the both of us here and I promise I'll come straight back."

"I'll go and you can stay here." Elena said.

"But isn't Jenna still mad at you?"

"Precisely, I need to talk to her and explain and we both know if you go back Damon won't let you leave." She reasoned. We both looked up at Elijah who nodded his head reluctantly. Elena ran off then back in the direction of the Lockwood mansion.

"So tell me, what is Klaus' curse?" I asked.

"My family was quite close but Klaus and my father did not get on to well, but when we became vampires we discovered the truth, Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful may years before and this was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a completely different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family not realising that he was igniting a war between species that raged until this day."

"A war between species?" I questioned.

"The vampires and the werewolves." He answered.

"But what does that make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?"

"He's both." He stated. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire, nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power therefore the witches made sure that my brothers werewolf side became dormant." He explained.

"So that's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf." He stated. "If allowed Klaus will sire his own bloodline; he'll build his own race endangering not only vampires but everyone."

"But you helped him." I stated in disbelief.

"I helped him because I loved him, he was my brother and I would have willingly done anything for him. Are you not doing the same thing for your sister?" I nodded in understanding. "But that's all changed now, he must die."

"We have the dagger now so we can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals, and original can't be killed by anything other than white oak ask on a silver dagger so you see the conundrum, the dagger does not work."

"So what are you saying? That Klaus can't be killed?" I questioned.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural element at the hand of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." I nodded in defeat as I thought about bonnie. I sighed. "If they channel enough power they can kill him."

"The curse must be broken on a full moon when Klaus is in transition; then he'll be at his most vulnerable and then a witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that has that much power?"

"Then I would tell you one more thing that you should know; I have a way to save the doppelganger."

"So you found a way to save me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes Danielle but unfortunately Katerina took matters in to her own hands and I believe you already know how that turned out."

"You cared about her didn't you?" I inquired.

"It's a common mistake I'm told and it's one I won't make again" he replied staring intently at me.

* * *

><p>As soon as I opened the door to the boarding house I turned to Elijah. "Would you like to come in?" I asked.<p>

"I would love to." He replied as he stepped over the threshold. Just as we turn around to head further in to the house I heard a crashing coming from the library.

I jogged in that direction with Elijah following close behind. "STOP!" I shouted as I saw books scattered everywhere and bookcase in pieces while Stefan and Damon stood in the middle of the room each other's hands around the other neck as they both growled like animals. They broke apart as soon as they heard me but the anger was still radiating off them.

"Where's Elena?" I asked turning my attention to Stefan.

"She's upstairs with Jenna." He answered.

"You invited him in!" Damon snarled as Elijah stepped in to view.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." I replied.

"Really?" He scoffed.

"The two of you will come to now harm at my hands I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said.

"What?" Damon snapped.

"An apology." He stated.

"A what?" Damon smirked.

Stefan and Damon both shared a look when it was clear Elijah wasn't going to say anymore and with a sigh Stefan reluctantly stepped forward. "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death; I was protecting Elena and Danielle."

"I understand." Elijah said.

But Damon just shook his head glaring at us all. "The sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah had a way to save my life; I told you I'd find another way." I said smiling smugly.

"Is that true?" Damon questioned Elijah.

"It is." He answered.

"And you're trusting him?" He question glaring at me.

"I am." I replied.

"Then you can all go to hell." He bit out before turning on his heel and walking away.

"He's angry with me right now." Stefan explained. "But he'll come round." He added smiling at me.

"I doubt it." I muttered. "I'll see you in the morning, I'm gonna go check on Jenna and then I'm going to bed. Night Stefan, Elijah."

"Goodnight Dani." Stefan replied smiling.

"Sweet dreams Danielle." Elijah replied.

I waked up the stairs slowly and just as I reached the top Elena stepped out of the room directly in front of me. "Hey, how is she?" I asked.

"She's sleeping. I'm sorry I didn't meet back up with you, I had to explain everything from the beginning to Jenna and it just took longer than I thought it would." She explained. "So what else did Elijah say?"

"Elijah's downstairs with Stefan, so I'll let him explain it to the both of you. I'm just going to head off to bed."

She nodded before pulling me in to a hug. "Night twin."

"Night." I smiled as she pulled back and started to walk down the stairs. I debated sleeping in one of the guest rooms instead of disturbing Damon but as soon as I heard shouting and then Andie running out dressed in only her underwear blood dripping from a bite mark on her neck, tears streaming down her face and her clothes huddled against her chest I knew I needed to see Damon. I walked to his room and stood in the doorway. He was kneeling on all fours in front of the fire with his back to me. "Damon?" I asked timidly.

His head snapped around to me and I had to swallow back a gasp. He had blood dripping down his cheek and his eyes were filled with tears. "You saw Andie didn't you?" He asked softly. I nodded. "I swear it's not what it looks like."

I slowly walked towards him before dropping to my knees in front of him. I placed my hand in his cheek and forced him to look at me. "Then explain it to me." I stated as I could feel tears fill my eyes. Has Damon cheated on me with Andie?

"She was helping me today and she got the wrong idea. I swear I'd never even look at another woman when I have you." I smiled as I used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe the blood from his mouth before gently kissing his lips. I slowly stood up and pull him with me.

"Come to bed?" I asked.

He looked at me with a look I couldn't decipher before sighing. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I don't think when it comes to you. I just act and I usually end up doing stupid things and one day I know I'm going to do something that you'll never forgive me for." He admitted.

I tilted my head up and kissed him again gently. "I'll always forgive you. Because when you look at me with those eyes I can never be mad at you."

He smiled before catching my lips with his again. "Never say never." He breathed huskily before pulling me over to the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to Isabella95, SPEEDIE22, vampirela69, physco17, amberrosexoxoful, brown eyed girls, spencerriedfanatic, maddy love castiel, vampgirl, felulu, Gb and aireagle92 for reviewing you guys are absolutely amazing.<strong>_

_**Who watched Thursday's episode? I just have to say that I absolutely loved the delena moments and I found it so funny when they were making the chilli. But I hated the fact that Elena tried to make Damon more like Stefan. Because Damon's brilliant just the way he is.**_

_**Thank for reading**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x**_


	20. The Last Day

"Tonight's a full moon." Elijah stated as him, Elena, Stefan and I stood in the parlour. "We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

"Dani said that the sun and the moon curse is fake." Stefan said. "And it's just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a werewolf born from a vampire bloodline, the curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting but if he breaks it he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explained.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon questioned as he entered the room. "We could kill him today, with bonnie."

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"No!" I said sternly while Elena shook her head. "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy." He replied snarkily.

"It's not an option Damon!" I snapped while Elena glared at him.

Damon glowered at me as he gritted his teeth. "Okay" Stefan said glancing between Damon and I. "How do we break this curse?"

"The ritual itself is pretty self forward the ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said as he walked over to the side table.

"The moonstone." Stefan stated.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound. After that Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will need to sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit in to it?" I asked. Elena looked at me in alarm and opened her mouth to protest but Elijah didn't give her time.

"You're the final part of the ritual." He took a smallish box from the side and brought it over to us. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death." Damon and Elena tensed and their eyes went wide.

"And that's where you come in." I stated trying not to let the fear unsettle me.

Elijah smiled at me and flipped the lid of the box open. "This is an elixir that I acquired 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties, so resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" I asked.

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan." Damon scoffed. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He looked to me then. "Look if you wanna come back to life about john's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans." Elijah clarified. "The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence, odds are it won't work."

"Well I'll take those odds over your elixir." Damon retorted. "What if it doesn't work Dani?" He asked and I could see the fear in his eyes.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. I couldn't think like that. I wouldn't think like that. I looked up at Damon and smiled weakly at him. "Then I guess I'll just be dead." Damon opened his mouth to say something but no words came out so he just settled to shake his head ta me and storm off.

"But what about me?" Elena asked.

"You'll stay here." I said firmly. "Klaus can't enter without your invitation so you'll be safe."

"What? No! I'm not just gonna sit around and wait to hear if your alive or not." Elena protested. "Why does it have to be you that gets sacrificed anyway?"

"Because I won't let you have a 50/50 chance of surviving. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could've saved you." I explained.

"And you think I could live with myself if you died?" She questioned. "Why don't we both drink it, half it and that way Klaus will just pick?"

The elixir will only work if it's all drunk. So it can't be halved." Elijah deadpanned.

"Then it's settled, I'll drink it and you'll stay here." I stated.

"No, I'll drink it and you can stay here." She protested as she stuck out her chin stubbornly.

I sighed. "Don't be stubborn Elena, it's one of your really annoying traits."

"I am not stubborn." I just raised my eyebrows at her sceptically so she sighed. "What if you die?"

"I won't."

"But you could." She argued and I could see the dread in her eyes.

"Elena I promise you that I will be absolutely fine. It's going to take more than some hybrid to end my life. We're gilberts, we're all stubborn." She smiled slightly at that.

"So do we know if Klaus has everything to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break this curse for centuries my guess is if he doesn't already have a werewolf he will by tonight." Elijah answered.

"I'm going to go and see how Jenna is." Elena said as she stood up from the sofa and started to make her way up the stairs.

"Stefan go make sure Damon hasn't snapped yet." I told him. He nodded and quickly left leaving just me and Elijah. I walked over to him and lifted the glass bottle out of the box. "They can't understand why I'm willing to do this."

"Why are you?" He asked curiously

"I'm the key to breaking the curse; Klaus is here because of me so if I don't stop him he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." I explained.

"You know that there's a possibility that this elixir won't work." Elijah said softly. "I don't want to miss lead you."

"I know." I whispered after a moment's hesitation. "But I can't think like that. And whatever you do don't mention that to Damon." I added with a smile.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." I was stopped from saying any more because we heard shouting from the front door.

I ran towards them and saw Jenna holding a cross bow at rick. "Jenna, put the cross bow down." Rick pleaded as he had his arms raised. "It me."

"Stay away from me."

"Jenna move back." I ordered and she did as I said but kept the cross bow aimed firmly at Alaric.

"Dani, it's me I swear Klaus let me go, he let me go." Rick shouted.

"Prove it." Damon said as he slid up beside me.

"Errm okay, the first night we spent together Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-" Rick said to Jenna.

"Alright, it's him, it's him." Jenna blurted.

"Why'd he let you go?" Stefan questioned as him and Elena walked up to us.

"He wanted me to deliver a message… the sacrifice happens tonight." Rick answered.

Jenna lowered the cross bow and we all moved in to the living room. Elena and Jenna sat down on one of the sofas and rick sat on the one opposite while the rest of us stood. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, it's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later." Rick answered. "Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion, Damon slipped her some vervain but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon?" I inquired as I looked around but I came up empty.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna replied.

I sighed. "I'll be right back." I muttered. I walked slowly up the stairs and walked straight in to his room. "You disappeared." I stated as I looked at Damon's back at he stood staring out the window.

"I didn't want to hear any more." He retorted.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this." He turned around then to face me.

"Why?" He asked. "It clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"I'm be fine Damon I'll drink the elixir and bonnie will kill Klaus." I said as I matched the steps that he took towards me. "And then all this will finally be over."

"If it works." He deadpanned.

"It will work." I stated.

"You think it will work, you want it to work." He snapped. "Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way. You're gonna die Dani."

"And then I'll come back to life." I retorted.

"Well that's not a risk I'm willing to take." He stated as we met in the middle of the room. We were so close that I could feel his breath against my face.

I took his hands between my own and looked up at him. "But I am." I said. "It's my life Damon, it's my choice."

He looked down at our joined hands and then looked up at me sadly. "I can't lose you." He whispered.

"You won't." I replied confidently.

I reached up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as I brought my lips down to his. He was unmoving at first but eventually he started to respond. I pulled away breathless when it started to get a bit heated and I untangled myself from his arms. "I'll be fine." I repeated before I turned on my heel and started to walk towards the door.

I gasped as he blurred in front of me. "You know there's another way." He said. I looked at him in confusion and then fear as his eyes turned red and the veins pulsated underneath them.

"Damon no!" I protested. I tried to back away but he'd already bit in to his wrist and pressed it against my mouth. I struggled against him and tried to get out of his hold but his other hand was placed on the back of my head trapping me. My screams were muffled against his wrist as the blood travelled down my throat. Bu then Damon was thrown away from and I collapsed to the floor.

"What did you do?" Stefan ordered as I wiped my mouth trying to get rid of the blood as tears flowed down my cheeks. I started to cough violently as I tried to get rid of the blood. Stefan crouched down beside me and rubbed my back soothingly. "What did you do?" He repeated as Damon pulled himself to his feet.

"I saved her life." Damon answered. "If you're so bent on dying at least this way I'll know you'll come back."

"As a vampire, she'll come back a vampire." Stefan said putting two and two together.

"It's better than nothing else." Damon argued.

"How could you of all people take that choice away from her?" I looked up at Damon in disgust as the tears kept coming.

"How could you do this to me?" I sobbed.

"Go ahead and wish me an eternity of misery." Damon said looking down at me. "Trust me you'll get over it."

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" I cried just as Elena came running in to the room. She gasped as she saw the scene before and dropped beside me. She pulled me against her chest just as Stefan pushed Damon back and sent him flying in to the wall.

Damon jumped back and using a coat rack he held Stefan against the wall. "Just admit it." He snarled. "You just wished you had the balls to do it yourself."

Stefan growled as he gripped on the coat rack and snatched from Damon's grip and threw it to the ground. "Stefan!" Elena shouted as he grabbed Damon and started to punch him repeatedly. Stefan stopped then and Damon dropped to the ground. Just as Stefan went to punch him again Damon grabbed the coat rack and whirled around stabbing Stefan in the stomach with it. Stefan dropped to his knees groaning. Elena screamed and let go of me to run to Stefan's side.

"Get out of here!" I commanded.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Rick asked as him and Jenna appeared in the doorway.

"Get him out of here!" I told rick. He ran forward to Damon and went to grip him under the arm but Damon shook him off and growled. Rick backed off as Damon slowly pulled himself to his feet and started to walk out the room but he paused in the doorway to look back at me with guilt filled eyes but I just glared at him so he blurred out of the house.

"Jenna, there are blood bags downstairs in the basement, go get them." Jenna nodded before running off. Rick turned to me then as Elena pulled the coat rack out of Stefan. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded at him sadly as I slowly pulled myself to my feet and walked out the room. I walked down the stairs almost in a daze state and sat down on one of the sofa's s I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "The vampire blood rendered the elixir useless." I looked up at Elijah who looked down at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Why would he do that to me?" I whispered broken.

"He loves you, he was doing what he thought would keep you safe."

I shook my head. "He wasn't doing this for me. He did it for himself, he was just being selfish."

"If the tables were turned would you not do everything to make sure he'd live?"

"I wouldn't make him something he didn't want to be." I could feel more tears spilling from my eyes and I almost jumped as I felt an arm wrap around me but when I looked up to see Elijah has sat beside me, I couldn't stop the tears that fell. I rested my head against his chest and just let the tears fall. "I hate him." I sobbed.

"No, you don't, you're just angry; which is acceptable under the circumstances."

"I don't wanna be a vampire." I cried as he soothingly wiped my hair away from my face.

"And you won't be." I looked up to see Elena standing in the doorway. "I'll drink the elixir and you'll stay here."

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan had left to spend the day together and since it was now nearing night fall I knew they'd be back soon; or at least Stefan would. I gulped as I thought about Elena being sacrificed. Damon better pray that that elixir works. Rick had gone off to the grill a while ago leaving just me and Jenna. Jenna's phone started to ring so she stood up off the sofa to answer it. "Hello… wait what?... Elena calm down" I jumped up of the sofa at that and Jenna handed me the phone panic written all over her face.<p>

"Elena?" I questioned.

"Dani, I need your help." She sobbed in to the phone. "Yours and Jenna's. Please you have to help me."

"Where are you we're on our way?" I grabbed Jenna's arm as we both ran to the door. Jenna pulled open the door and we both stepped outside but then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Dani, Dani!" Elena cried. I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Elena shaking me awake. "Dani are you okay?"<p>

I slowly sat up and pressed a hand to my forehead where it was throbbing. "Yeah, I'm fine my head just hurts. What about you? When you called you sounded upset."

"I didn't call you." Elena said confused.

"Yeah, you did you said you need mine and Jenna's help." I froze as he face paled. "Jenna, where's Jenna?" I looked around frantically until I spotted Jenna lying a few feet from us, unconscious on the floor.

"She's not breathing." Elena whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"What?" I questioned as I scrambled over to her. "Jenna?" I whispered as I shook her but she was unresponsive and her skin was ice cold. "Jenna, please wake up!" I sobbed. That's when I spotted a woman standing a few feet away from us. "You killed her." I accused. "Why I did everything that he asked?" Jenna bolted straight up then gasping causing both me and Elena to jump back.

"She's not dead, she's in transition." The woman replied smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that this chapter kind of short for what i normally write but i promise next chapter will be longer.<strong>_

_**I have a little twist for next chapter so review and I'll write faster.**_

_**Thanks to brown eyed girls, amberrosexoxoful, Gb, sparky 94, maddy love castiel, aireagle92, spencerriedfanatic and spiderswantmetotapdance for reviewing you guys are brilliant.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie xx 3**_


	21. The Sun Also Rises

"Ugh! My head." Jenna complained as she rocked backwards and forwards on her knees. "What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"You called us, you were so scared." Jenna answered.

"We should have realised it wasn't you." I muttered.

"The second we walked out the house someone hit Dani over the head a vampire grabbed me." Jenna continued.

"Klaus, it was Klaus." Elena said.

"He made me drink his blood and I-I don't remember anything after that." Jenna finished. "Where are we? What happened?" She questioned.

"We're at the quarry, he brought us here." Elena replied.

"Why can't I remember anything?" She asked.

"Jenna." I said as I took a hold of her hands and forced her to look at me. "Do you remember what Elena told you about how someone becomes a vampire?"

"Yes, if you did with vampire blood in your system…" Elena and I stayed silent as realisation dawned on her. "Oh God!" She gasped. "He killed me."

"Look, Jenna everything's gonna be okay, we're going to get you out of here." I said confidently.

"I'm a vampire." She stated.

"And I bet you're hungry." The woman said as she slowly approached an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"No!" I said as I jumped to my feet and went to tackle her just as Elena ran to get a sharp looking rock from the ground but we were both propelled back. Then a circle of fire erupted from the ground trapping us in.

We both moved to jump over it but as soon as we got close the flames grew in size trapping us in. "I wouldn't bother" The witch said. "trying to get through, I spelled it. You're trapped no matter what you do."

"Greta, please just let her go." Elena begged.

Greta ignored her and picked up the rock Elena had tried to get and sliced it in to her wrist instantly drawing blood. "Klaus chose her." She said firmly.

"Well Klaus is a dick!" I shouted as Jenna's eyes transfixed on to her wrist.

Greta glared at me before smirking and putting her wrist in front of Jenna. "Drink it." She ordered.

"Jenna, don't!" Elena and I said in unison.

"I can't." Jenna mumbled as Greta wrist got closer to her mouth.

"No!" I exclaimed as Jenna bit down and started to drink.

Jenna drank deeply before Greta yanked her wrist back and stalked off. "Jenna." Elena whispered.

"You're going to be okay." I said softly.

"I'm so sorry." She cried as a circle of fire sprung from the floor and surrounded her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as Jenna wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest.

"I feel like myself… but everything's brighter and the fires hotter; a part of me is terrified but another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." She answered.

"Vampires can turn it off." Elena replied as she paced up and down. "They can turn off the part that's human. The part that feels."

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" She asked softly.

"No! You're not because I'm not gonna let that happen." I said sternly.

A girl screaming and something snapping stopped any other comments. "Who's that?" Jenna inquired panicked.

"That must be the werewolf." Elena stated as Greta dragged a woman in to the clearing and threw her to the ground before creating another fire around her.

"What's happening to me?" She questioned.

"I used a spell to slow down your transformation." Greta answered. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free. That's got to be painful."

"Witches are supposed to help people; it's your duty to them, to keep this curse sealed." Elena stated.

"My duty is to Klaus." Greta argued. "And the new order."

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Elena and I froze as we looked up at the blonde man. "Hello my lovelies." He smiled. "Are we ready?"

The woman screamed again as she hugged herself and that's when I recognised her. "Jules." I stated.

"I'm sorry." She bit out. "Everything I did, I was just trying to help Tyler; I didn't want him to be alone."

"Where is Ty?" I asked fearing for my friend's safety.

"The other werewolf's fine and your blonde friend is; you can thank your boyfriend for that." Klaus said smirking at me. Klaus turned back to Greta and handed her the moonstone. She threw it in to a big bowl shaped stone alter thing and it sparked before setting on fire. "Shall we?" Klaus asked as the fire vanished around Jules.

"Thank you!" I shouted over the roar of the fire and her screams. Her head snapped up and met mine in confusion. "For helping Tyler. I'm grateful that you were there for him." She smiled up at me before her eyes turned amber and she launched herself at Klaus. But he saw her coming and he threw her to the ground and ripped her heart out. He stood up from her body and walked over to Greta. He squeezed the blood out from the heart as Greta chanted.

"The day that the lawyers called and told me I was going to be your guardian, do you know what I thought? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna said.

"Jenna there was no one else who could have gotten me, Dani and Jeremy through that." Elena replied.

"Just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." She whispered as she shook her head in shame.

"But you didn't." I defended.

"You put your entire life on hold just to help us." Elena added.

"Look around… I failed you. Elena you retreated in to a shell of your normal self; Dani you ran off to god knows where with god knows who and Jeremy turned to drugs." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, you didn't." I argued.

"We failed you." Elena stated.

"You did everything you could to help us and in more ways than once we threw it back in your face. We're the failures and we're the ones that got in to this mess." I explained.

"Being a vampire intensifies your guilt but it also makes you stronger and faster, you're gonna fight back. Dani and I will be fine; I need you to believe that. But promise me when you get the chance." She pressed her finger to her lips and mouthed the word 'run'. Jenna nodded her head and that's when an idea hit me.

"Or you could just walk free." I muttered.

"What?" Jenna questioned.

"Klaus." I called.

He blurred to the edge of the circle and smirked at me. "Yes, Danielle."

"I have a proposition for you." I stated.

"I don't do negotiations."

"I think you can make an exception." I argued.

"Dani, what are you doing?" Elena questioned.

"Use me."

"Use you for what?" Klaus asked in annoyance.

"As the vampire."

"No, Dani, no!" Jenna protested but a deadly look from Klaus made her quiet.

"That's a lovely offer and very tempting but I already have a vampire and I was planning on keeping you. I like that fire you possess."

"If you even tried that I'd just kill myself." I stated unfazed by his words.

"That's were a handy little thing called compulsion comes in; I mean bracelets come off."

"And then that fire would be gone and I'd be just another one of your puppets; so you'd end up killing me anyway." I said. "At least way, you're killing two birds with one stone." I reasoned gesturing between me and Elena.

"And what do you suppose I do with the lovely Jenna here?" He asked clearly amused.

"Let her go."

"So I'll be saving her?" He asked.

"Yeah and I take her place."

He shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"I already have vampire blood in my system." I blurted.

His face hardened and he glared at me before glaring at Elena. "You too?" He bit out.

She shook her head. "Damon thought he was protecting me." I stated.

"Aww the crazy, impulsive vampire; he's become a real pain." Klaus muttered.

"Please?" I begged. "I did everything you told me to." I could feel the tears prickling my eyes. I took a step closer but the fire sizzled up causing me to jump back.

"Careful." Klaus warned.

"Dani, don't." Jenna pleaded.

"No, Jenna. We can't leave Jeremy without a family, he needs you. I did everything you asked, I followed you rules and we didn't run, just please?"

"Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list." He growled.

Elena gasped as Stefan stood up on a cliff side staring down at us. Klaus disappeared before reappearing beside Stefan. They talked for a few minutes but they were too far away so none of us could hear them. "What's going on?" Jenna questioned after a while.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You can hear them." Elena stated as she looked at Jenna. "You can hear anything, just focus on them."

"What are they saying?" I asked.

Jenna shook her head. "I can't make it out."

"You can do this." Elena encouraged. "Just relax, focus."

"I can hear them." Jenna said after a moment. "I hear Stefan."

"What's he saying?" Elena inquired.

"Oh my god." She muttered. "He wants to take my place."

"I have to do something." Elena mumbled. "This can't happen, none of it."

"Quite the predicament you're in." Klaus smirked as him and Stefan dropped down to our level again. "It's funny all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan granting your wish."

"Stefan." Elena whispered.

"It's okay." He replied.

"Well, who's it going to be Elena?" Klaus asked as he pointed each of us out with a stake he was holding. "Your aunt? Your sister? Or your boyfriend?"

"No." Elena said defiantly as she shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"Well, don't worry, there's actually no choice to make." He replied before he blurred behind Stefan and staked him in the back before flipping him over snapping his neck. "I have other plans for your boyfriend but for now… Greta would you mind?" He said pointing at the fire. The fire disappeared around me and Elena and she gasped. "Come along Danielle, we don't have all night."

I went to step forward but Elena grabbed my arm. She had tears freely stream down her face and I'm pretty sure mine matched hers. "You can't." She whispered broken.

I pulled her against me in to a tight hug as I tried to stop a sob that wanted to explode out. "I have to." I stated as I pulled back and moved towards Klaus. Klaus grabbed my hand and pulled me further away as the fire re-surrounded Elena again.

"There's no need to be scared, sweetheart." Klaus purred. "It won't hurt a bit."

"And you promise to let my aunt go?"

He nodded. "I give you my word that I will save her… But I want one little thing in return."

"What?" I questioned ignoring the screams and protests from Elena and Jenna.

"A kiss." He stated.

"A kiss." I laughed. "Seriously?" He nodded clearly amused at me. "You're a god knows how old hybrid and you want a kiss from _me_?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I loved your fire. If we'd have met under different circumstances I think we would have been great together. Your passion and my evilness, we would have been unstoppable." He purred. His hand gripped my chin gently as he tilted it up so I would look him in the eyes while his other hand brushed the hair from my face. He smirked at me before closing the distance between us but as soon as our lips touched I pulled away. "That wasn't a proper kiss." He argued. He brought his lips down to mine once more but this time I didn't fight him; I let him kiss me. Our lips moved together and I had to stop myself from vomiting when he slipped his tongue in as he pulled me flush against his body. He pulled back then leaving me gasping for air. "If I didn't know any better" He smirked. "I'd say you actually enjoyed that." Then his hands were on each side of my face and there was a second of pain before blackness surrounded me.

* * *

><p>I bolted up as I sucked in a breath of air. My lungs were burning and felt like I hadn't breathed in days. "Come on sweetie." Klaus said as he picked me up under the arms and placed me gently on my feet. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't quite remember what had happened. I remember Jenna being turned, Jules being killed and… me trading my life for Jenna's. I looked over at Jenna and Elena to see they were both sat down on the floor crying softly.<p>

"Don't do this, please." Jenna begged. "I'll be fine."

"Greta, would you mind?" Klaus asked. Greta huffed but walked over to us giving me a death glare. She held out her arm to Klaus. His eyes darkened and he bit in to her wrist before holding it out to me. "Drink." My eyes were transfixed on her wrist. The red substance as it flowed from the wound, teasing me as it trickled down, calling to my every sense. I could vaguely hear Jenna and Elena screaming at me to stop but my body wouldn't listen. I opened my mouth as I slowly latched on and I couldn't help the moan that escaped. The taste was like nothing I'd ever had before. Both my hands moved to grip her arm to stop her from pulling away. But then she yanked her arm back and I couldn't stop the growl that tore from my throat. But then I winced as my gums tore open. My hands grazed over my elongated canines and shock engulfed my body. I was really a vampire and I was really going to die. I froze. And my face must have shown my shock because Klaus used his thumbs to gently grace over the veins that pulsated under my eyes. "So beautiful." He smirked. I turned my head away from him and took a deep breath as I tried to think of anything other than blood. I pictured a familiar face in my mind and I smiled as my fang retracted. But Damon's blue eyes still stared back at me and I was filled with a sense of love; until the image changed and it was were Damon was forcing blood down my throat and I was filled with anger.

"Let Jenna go!" I snapped.

"Oooh, feisty." He purred. "Greta." He commanded and the fire around Jenna disappeared. He stood up then and went to run but Klaus blurred in front of her and his hand shot out and in to her chest. She gasped as her eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I blurred towards him just as he ripped his arm from her pulling out her heart with him. I caught her body just before it collapsed to the floor. I slowly sat down on the ground and pulled Jenna's head in to my lap as the tears streamed down my face. "HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D LET HER GO!" I could hear Elena screaming in the background but I tuned her out as I glared up at Klaus.

"I said I'd save her and I did. Being a vampire damns you for eternity, I saved her from that. Next time you should choose your words more carefully."

I sobbed uncontrollably as I cradled her dead body to me. I gritted my teeth as anger filled me to my core and then before I knew it I was running towards Klaus, fangs barred. His hand shot out and he back handed me to the ground. But I didn't let it faze me I jumped up and charged at Greta catching her unaware I grabbed her from behind and sunk my teeth in to her neck. I screamed as a stake was stabbed in to my back and Klaus' arm wrapped around my throat pulling me off her. "DANI NO!" Elena cried as I Klaus let go of me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't stop the tears from falling and they blurred my vision but with my heightened senses I could still make out Elena's sobbing form. "Turn it off." She whimpered. "Turn it off and you won't be scared anymore."

I searched inside my brain and smiled as I found it, the little switch, my salvation. "I love you." I stated just before I flicked it and then nothing. I felt numb and when Klaus grabbed my shoulder turning me over to face him, I didn't care. Hopefully I'd see Jenna soon and my mom and dad.

"You are a strong one aren't you?" He smirked before he raised the stake and brought it down on my chest. I gasped at the initial sting but then I felt nothing as my body slowly shut down. I don't know why I'd been so scared before, death isn't that bad, it's kind of peaceful.

* * *

><p>…. Thud… …. …. …..Thud….. ….Thud….. ….Thud… Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.<p>

The noise was annoying me. It was ruining my peaceful slumber. It noise kept keeping close and closer together and it reminded me of heartbeat… My heartbeat. I gasped as I felt someone grip my hand and I sucked in a big gulp of air as I opened my eyes. The light was bright at first but I eventually got used to it. "Jeremy!" I cried as I looked at the person sitting in front of me. I bolted up from the sofa I was on and wrapped my arms tightly against him as he cradled me to his chest. I looked over his shoulder and saw john standing in the doorway. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed as I just stared at him in confusion. But before I could stop him he turned on his heel and walked away. "Where's Elena?" I asked.

"She's fine, don't worry."

"And Klaus?"

"I'll explain later, all that matter is that you're alright." Jeremy let go of me then and Damon appeared in front of me. His worried eyes glazed over me as he gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You're human." He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Elena and Danielle,<em>

_It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to extraordinary children. I failed in that task. And because of my prepuces, I failed you. I am haunted by how things might have turned out differently if I had been more willing to hear your side of things. For me it's the end. For you two, it's a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own children then I did with mine. It's for that reason that I give you my ring. If either of you are lucky enough to have a child I wish for it to have that, so it will always be safe. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this: whether you are a human or a vampire, I love you all the same, as I have always loved you and always will._

_John_

Tears ran violently down my face as I read the letter john had left for me and Elena. He'd given his life so I could live and I could never be more grateful, it's just a shame I'd never be able to thank him. I gripped his ring tightly in my hand before walking out my room and into Elena's. She was sat at her window crying silently in her black dress that she was wearing for her funeral. "Hey." She whispered as she saw me approach.

I smiled weakly at her before handing her the letter and then the ring. "If either of us will need this, it'll be you."

"But-" She protested.

"Just read the letter." I replied before leaving the room and going back in to my own. I looked at my wall and my eyes went straight to a picture of me and Jenna from my sixteenth birthday. I couldn't stop the tears that came and I couldn't stop myself as I pushed everything off my desk and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Dani?" Jeremy questioned as he ran in to the room. I collapsed against the wall breathing heavy as my body shook with sobs.

"Why me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He inquired as he walked over and slid down next to me.

"Why do I get to live? Why did Jenna die while I get to survive? John gave his life for me as well but why? There's nothing special about me. Why did she die? It was my fault, if I had of choose my words more carefully, she would have been fine; she would have been here, alive and happy."

"You can't think like that okay? It's not your fault." He assured as he pulled me against his chest. He rubbed my back gently for a while before he slowly stood up pulling me with him. "We need to go now though, Elena's waiting for us." I nodded numbly as he wrapped his arm around me and lead me out of the room and down the stairs.

When we arrived at the cemetery everyone was already there. My hand was entwined with Jeremy's as I leaned against his chest and Elena held my other hand. Someone handed me a bunch of roses as I walked past but I'm not sure who. After Elena had placed down her roses I walked forward placing two roses down on the grave on my parents before turning to the newly dug one for Jenna and john. I crouched down on the groaned as I placed them down letting my eyes scan over the headstone. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. As I stood up I was enveloped in to a hug from Elena who was crying again. As I hugged Elena tightly I caught sight of Damon over her shoulder. He looked at me sadly before turning away and slowly walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go hope you liked it. Only one chapter left till I start on season 3. A few of you mentioned about Klaus and Dani so I thought I'd add a little something in there.<strong>_

_**Thank you to pshyco17, tinydancer365, amberrosexoxoful, brown eyed girls, maddy love castiel, susl, spiderswantmetotapdance, vampgirl, peygoodwin, marina164509, Gb, kel, isabella95, claire96 and spencerriedfanatic for reviewing you guys are brilliant.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x 3**_


	22. As I Lay Dying

_**Just too clear up any confusion, Elena drank the elixir that Elijah had and that brought her back to life while Dani was brought back by john giving his life up for her. Sorry for the confusion.**_

_**Thanks to brown eyed girls, angelwings1234, tinydancer365, amberrosexoxoful, psycho17, spiderswantsmetotapdance, marina146509, Gb, maddy love castiel, kel, vampgirl, suls, isabella95 and spencerriedfanatic for reviewing you guys are great.**_

* * *

><p>I looked at Jeremy's sleeping form before shutting the door in quietly so as not to wake him. But as I turned around I caught sight of Jenna's room. I took slow steps towards it as I swallowed around the lump in my throat. The bed hadn't been made and you could still see the outline of where she'd last slept. I shut the door quickly before I burst out crying. "That'll get easier…" I froze as I turned around to face Damon. "…But you already know that."<p>

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"I want to apologise." He answered.

I snorted. "Damon-" I started but he cut me off.

"Please." He begged. "Dani, feeding you my blood was wrong, I was wrong."

"Yeah you were and because of it I now have no living parents or a guardian."

His face filled with sorrow and pain at my harsh words. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I need it."

"And I need… some time. Maybe a lot of time"

"Sure, of course." He nodded but I could see the pain behind his eyes. "Take all the time you need." Then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

I sighed as I walked back to my own room. I hadn't had a decent night sleep since the sacrifice because every time I closed my eyes I could just see Jenna's face. I winced from the memory and immediately went to my closet and pulled out my suitcase and threw all my clothes in to it. "What are you doing?" Jeremy asked as he appeared in the doorway. But I didn't answer him as I zipped it up and grabbed my coat. "Are you leaving?" He questioned hurt.

"I can't stay here anymore Jer." I answered.

"Why? You can't just leave not now, I need my sister."

"You have Elena. I'll be back soon I just need to clear my head." I said honestly. "I can't stand to be in this house or this town a minute longer."

"Just don't go yet." He protested.

"Jer-"

"Please, Elena wants me to go to some crappy event the town's holding again, just please stay for that." He pleaded.

I nodded reluctantly. "Okay, but then I'm off."

* * *

><p>"You brought me to see a girl movie?" Jeremy scoffed as we walked past ll the people dressed up in costume.<p>

"We needed to get out of the house." Elena stated. "This is our 3 hour smash from reality.

"Oh, so that's what we're doing, pretending our lives aren't screwed." I muttered.

"We need to do this okay. Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up and do it all over again until one day it's just not as hard anymore." She explained as she spread the picnic blanket on to the floor.

"Hi, there you guys are." Caroline said as she jogged over with a massive picnic basket.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked as Jeremy groaned.

"Yes, we are really doing this." Caroline stated with a 'duh' face. "We're going to take a page from scarlet" She started as she referenced to the movie that was playing in the town square 'gone with the wind'. "we made it through the war, you guys went through hell, my mom knows I'm a vampire but despite everything we preserved."

We both sighed as we sat down. "Alright what're we eating?" Jeremy asked.

"Something good." Caroline concluded.

"Hey." Stefan said as he walked over to us.

"Hey." Elena replied. "Look who couldn't miss an epic romance."

Stefan smiled weakly. "Will you take a walk with me?" He asked as he held out a hand for Elena.

Elena looked to us for conformation so all three of us nodded. "Well I better be off to." I said as I dusted off my jeans and stood up.

"Why where are you going?" Caroline questioned suspiciously.

"She's leaving town again." Jeremy replied.

"What? Why? You can't." She shouted.

"I have to." I said firmly. "If I stay in this town any longer I'm gonna go crazy."

"But you can't just up and leave we need you more than ever now." Caroline protested.

"Jeremy already tried that tactic care but I'm sorry. I really can't stay here."

"What so you're just going to up and leave for another year?" She asked angry.

"Not a year. I'll be back within a few months, I just need to clear my head." I answered.

She sighed knowing that she wouldn't change my mind on this. "Do you promise to call me every day?"

"I promise."

"And me too." Jeremy added.

"I promise." I repeated.

Caroline jumped up from her spot then and hugged me tightly. "If you don't call, I will track your ass down and drag you back, do you hear me?" I nodded. "Good, I love you."

"I love you too care."

She pulled back and Jeremy enveloped me in to a hug. "I'm gonna miss you sis, just don't stay away too long this time okay? I love you."

"I love you too Jer and don't worry, I'll be back soon." I pulled back then and had to walk home since the only car we'd brought was Elena's.

As soon as I walked home I walked up the stairs grabbed my suitcase off my bed and descended the stairs again. I took Jenna's car keys and car. Jeremy could use Elena's. But as soon as I set off on to the road and the sun was slowly setting my phone rang. "Dani, where are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm in the car, I'm leaving mystic falls." I answered.

"What? No that can wait. There's something you need to know."

"What?" I questioned curiously.

"It's Damon, he's dying." My foot hit the brake so hard that the car lurched forward and I crashed forward before slamming back in to my seat. "Dani! What happened? Are you okay?" Elena shouted in to the phone.

"How?" I whispered still in shock.

"He was bitten by Tyler."

"What? Is-Is he gonna…" I trailed off but Elena knew what I meant.

"Yes." She breathed in to the phone.

"Oh my god! He came to the house this morning and tried to apologise. I practically slammed the door in his face."

"Stefan said he didn't want you to know."

"Why?" I asked hurt.

"He said that you'd lost enough people already but I figured if you wanted to talk to him now would be the time to do it."

I nodded as my eyes filled with tears. "Where is he?"

"Rick's watching over him at the boarding house." She answered. "But Stefan's gone in search for a cure."  
>"There is no cure." I stated.<p>

"…I know but I just wanted to give you hope."

"Having hope just makes it harder." I replied before ending the call and spinning the car around.

I reached the boarding house in record time and jumped out of the car. But a twig snapping behind me made me whirl around but I was met with nothing. I sighed as I turned back around but my eyes widened as Liz's hand covered my mouth and a deputy grabbed me from behind. "Don't make a sound." She warned.

* * *

><p>The deputy brought me back to the station and locked me in one of the rooms. "Where's Damon?" I questioned as soon as the door opened and Liz walked in. "What have you done to him?"<p>

"Why do you even care?" She asked. "You know what they are, what they do. They're murders Dani."

"I care for the same reason you haven't staked Caroline yet, because I love him."

Liz froze but was saved by a deputy bursting in to the room. "Damon Salvatore had been spotted entering the grill."

"Wait, you've got to let me come with you, he's sick he's not himself." I pleaded as Liz started to walk towards the door.

"Keep her here." She said to the man before leaving me in the room and shutting the door shut.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I remembered how Rose had gone when she'd been bitten and she was inside the boarding house for most of it, there's no telling what Damon would do out in the open, surrounded by people. I gulped. This night was not going to end well.

I paced the small office room for about 10 minutes before a plan finally dawned on me. I picked up the desk chair and putting all my strength behind it I threw it in to the window. I quickly climbed up on to the window ledge and jumped. It was a good job I was on the ground floor otherwise I would of broke a bone or two.

I ran through the streets of mystic falls that were packed with people. It was now night and it was becoming harder to run through the crowds that had gathered to watch the movie. "Dani?"

I turned around to face a very sick looking Damon. "Damon thank god! Come on we need to get out of here." I ran to his side and grabbed his arm as he leant on me. "We have to hide you." I stated as I pulled him away from the crowds.

"Where are we going?" He asked almost in a daze.

He tripped over a rock so I had to catch him as he stumbled. "Relax, okay?" I urged. "We need to get you out of here." He looked up at me and then my back was pressed against a lamp post as Damon stood over me.

"I chose you Katherine." He whispered as he gazed at my neck.

"Hey, look at me, it's Dani, its Danielle." I said softly.

His head snapped up to mine. "Promise me you won't tell my brother about this."

Then he started to lean down closer to my neck. Realising what he was about to do I pushed against his chest. "Damon, no, no."

"I have to." He said softly as his eyes darkened. "If we are to be together forever."

I winced in pain as his teeth pierced my neck. I struggled against him but even in his weakened state he was still stronger than me. "Damon stop, you're hurting me. Damon you don't have to do this." But Damon only moaned against my neck and continued to drink. "Please stop. You're hurting me."

He pulled back then as though he'd been burnt and his face returned to normal. "Dani?" He whispered before he dropped to the ground.

"Hey" I said softly as I dropped down to my knees beside him and pulled him against my chest. "It's okay."

* * *

><p>Damon mumbled something I couldn't hear as he lay in bed. He was slowly getting worse. His skin was as pale as a ghost and he was sweating immensely. "Damon, it's okay, I'm here." I soothed as he looked around in confusion.<p>

"Dani, get out of here." He commanded "I don't want to hurt you."

"No, you won't. I'm here till the very end." I said firmly. I'm not leaving you."

He groaned out in pain as he clutched at his chest. Fearing the worst I jumped in to the bed and pulled him against me. "It's okay. It's okay." I soothed.

"No, it's not okay. All those years I blamed Stefan but no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice." He panted.

"Ssssh." I said as I wiped the sweat from his forehead with a small towel.

"I made the wrong choice." He looked up at me then with saddened eyes. "Tell Stefan I'm sorry." I nodded.

I tried my hardest to blink back all the tears that wanted to fall but as the minutes started to tick by it got increasingly more difficult. "This is even more pitiful than I thought."

"There's still hope." I said with more confidence than I felt.

"I've made a lot of choice that brought me here, I deserve this, I deserve to die."

"No" I told him as I moved down so my head was against his chest and I was curled against his side. "You don't."

"I do Dani, its okay because if I'd have chosen differently I wouldn't have met you." I couldn't stop the tears from falling at that. "I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you."

"It's okay." I breathed out. "I forgive you."

"I know that'll this will probably hurt you even more but you need to know that I love you." I nodded not trusting my own voice. "You should have met me in 1864; you would have liked me then."

"I love you know, just the way you are." I whispered as I tilted my head up to look at his face. His eyes drooped closed and his lips pulled upwards in a weak smile. I lightly pressed my lips against his as I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"Thank you." He whispered. "It's nice to know at least one person loved me."

"You're welcome."

"Well it's me you should be thanking." I turned my head to see Elena leaning against the door but her hair was curled as she had an evil gleam in her eyes. Katherine. "I mean I'm the one who brought the cure." I jumped off the bed then and let her give Damon the little bottle of blood. "I thought you were dead." She stated as she eyed me curiously.

"I was." I replied.

"You got free." Damon choked out as she fed him the cure.

"Yep, finally." She stated.

"And you still came here?"

"I owed you one." She said as she stood up again.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked curiously.

"Are you sure you care? I mean you've got your brother, you're not doing a me and screwing them both are you?" She asked snarkily.

"I care because he's my friend and that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him."

She rolled her eyes. "He's paying for this." She said as she held up the small glass bottle." He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't be expected him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over to Klaus?" I questioned.

"He sacrificed everything to save him brother, including your sister; it's a good job you chose Damon. Goodbye Danielle." She smirked before vanishing.

I turned to look at Damon then who was looking a lot healthier and had propped himself up in bed. "So you love me?" He questioned with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Stefan just threw away his life for you and you want to talk about that?"

"Don't answer a question with another question." I raised my eyebrows at him so he sighed. "Stefan can be dealt with tomorrow when I'm fully healed but this can't wait."

"You were dying I was being nice." I replied.

"You're lying." He stated.

"Nope, you just don't like hearing the truth." I retorted.

He pulled himself up out of the bed and took a step closer to me. "You're lying and I can prove it." Then his lips were against mine more passionately this time instead of the dying kiss.

I felt myself melting in to his arms but then I saw him shoving his blood down my throat and I froze. I pushed against his chest so he looked down at me in confusion. "I'm sorry Damon, but I can't do this… not now, not yet." As I saw the hurt plastered on his face I did the only thing I knew how. I turned on my heels and ran to my car, which was still safely parked in the driveway. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I drived down the deserted roads. I passed the mystic falls sign that read 'hope to see you again soon' and I knew I would be back soon but I just needed some time first.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll leave an author's note on here when the next stories up so don't worry, but add this to your story alerts so you'll know.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it**_

_**P.S. I need a title for the new story so please leave a review or PM if you have any ideas **_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	23. Author's Note

_**The sequel is now up it's called 'All's Fair In Love And War'.**_

_**Thanks to BAMM. It's Sydney, isabella95, vampirela69, spidertswantmetotapdance, the purple knight, brown eyed girls, psycho17, marina164509, amberrosexoxoful, spencerriedfanatic, tinydancer365, maddy love castiel, hopelessromantic44, kel, peygoodwin and susl for reviewing last chapter you guys are amazing.**_

_**Thanks to all the people as well you added this to their story alerts/favourites and me to their author alerts/favourites.**_

_**Sophie xxx**_


End file.
